


Infected

by Tay13



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Awkward Romance, Cute, Demons, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Family Drama, Hokage Haruno Sakura, Hokage Uchiha Sasuke, Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, Jutsu, Kazekage Gaara (Naruto), Love Confessions, Man vs. Nature, Ninja, Older Woman/Younger Man, Original Character(s), epidemic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2019-07-07 13:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 41,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15908847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tay13/pseuds/Tay13
Summary: An epidemic hits the sand village that not even Sakura can cure. What will Gaara do when a stranger shows up claiming she can help, will he trust this woman to save his people? What's this weird feeling that she give him?





	1. Epidemic

Chapter 1:  
Epidemic

  
He sat atop the one-hundred-and-fifty-foot stone wall the wind tossing his striking red hair about his ears. He'd climb the wall in the morning to clear his head. Too many complications were occurring in the village below for him to find any peace. The climb would have been impossible for a normal person, but ninjas aren't normal. He wore a dark red cloak with a silver chest plate overtop, his light green eyes scanned the enormous village below.

The wall he stood on extended in a half circle around the village connecting with rock mountains in the back. A small sand tornado spun about below, some children were trying to catch the apparition. He sat hunched over, unbothered by the extreme heat from the sun beating on his back. Someone who'd not grown up in this region might experience heat stroke but he found the excess warmth pleasant. His expression was blank as he tried to clear his mind of the day's trials.

To most of the younger villagers this young man was their highly respected leader, but to the ones who knew his past, feared him only as a monster. Nineteen-year-old Gaara is the current Kazekage of the hidden sand village. He carries within him the monster Shukaku and has since his birth.

The children below laughed and played with the small tornado, he smiled gently. A smile for him was rare, something he only did when alone. One child was slower than the rest, the young girl appeared to have a hard time breathing, she couldn't keep up with her friends. Her face grew paler by the second. Gaara watched as the girl slowly came to a stop and fell. Without hesitation Gaara jumped off the wall and slid down the side focusing his chakra into his foot and hand to grip the surface. He descended the wall in a few seconds and caught the girl easily before her face smashed into the pavement.

The children rushed over to see what the commotion was about. Gaara placed a gentle hand over the girl's forehead feeling for a fever. The little girl was burning up and her breathing was sallow. Gaara noticed that the children were very frightened. How can I sooth their fears?

A woman appearing to be the girls' mother rushed over to him, "What's wrong?!"

"She has a fever, and it's rising," Gaara replied calmly. "I am taking her to the hospital. Come with me."

The frantic mother nodded while ringing her hands. She followed Gaara obediently who picked up the kid in his strong arms. They headed to the village hospital which was under quarantine; only patients and authorized personal could get into. When they entered a nurse rushed to take the girl from him. The mother stood there ringing her hands asking over and over "Is my daughter going to be all right?" Gaara reassured her that the doctors would treat her child but it took a few minutes of convincing before another nurse came to take the mother to her daughters' room.

Gaara sighed with relief before heading down the sand-colored hallway. He headed to a room in the heart of the hospital, a sign on the door read "Do not Disturb, Experiment in Progress". Gaara opened the door slowly and quietly walked into the brightly lit room lined with long steel tables. On every table lay a variety of test tubes or medically related plants, and all different kinds of medical tools. In the middle of the room, embedded into the floor was a huge tank, the top of the tank was only visible from this room. On the other side of the room stairs led to a basement containing the rest of the tank and several machines.

At one table stood two women, one stood taller than Gaara and a good six years older. She's tied up her blond hair into four separate pig tails, two on top and two behind. She wore a black dress with a metal chest plate and a giant fan strapped to her back. Her eyes were black and her gaze penetrating. Temari, Gaara's older sister scratched the back of her head frustrated as she looked at table.

The other woman was about Gaara's height, with bright pink hair, her leaf headband kept her short hair out of her light green eyes. She wore a red shirt, and a bright pink skirt over top black shorts; the slits up the sides of the skirt would be too revealing without the shorts underneath. The woman glared at a small test tube filled with a green liquid that she held in her hand. It was if she expected it to come to life at any moment. This was Sakura Haruno the eighth Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

She shared this title with three other people for two reasons. The first reason was the fifth Hokage Tsunade is retired; the other two Hokage's are her former cell members. The reason she shared the title was because the village also chose Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha as candidates at the same time. However, they couldn't decide on which one to pick. The elders made them duke it and they ended up knocking each other out in a three-way tie for the title; so, Naruto became the sixth, Sasuke the seventh, and Sakura the eighth.

Sakura is the best medical ninja there is, for that reason the sand village requested her help. Sakura shook her head putting the test tube into a holder, Temari let out a sigh. Looking up Sakura noticed Gaara standing at the door.

"Another one?" She asked exhausted.

Gaara nodded sadly. Lately, some virus was making its way through the village. A few of the elderly that caught it didn't survive, and many were fighting for their lives. No one in the Sand village could identify it. The Council of the Sand tried everything to keep the people calm and to quell the rumors of an epidemic. The worse part of the virus was that it was effecting children most of all. A few of the children were in critical condition and all their parents could do was wait. Gaara felt helpless, he couldn't heal his people. If this epidemic spread anymore and wiped out all the children, then the future of the sand village would be lost.

The only choice the sand village had was too called upon the best medic in the leaf. Sakura stood at the table, her hands pressing into the top, she bit into her lip. Her frustration was understandable; she'd been there for days and was no closer to figuring out the nature of the virus. The best she'd done was delay the spread.

"You need rest," Temari gently took Sakura by the shoulder and lead her out of the room.

Temari came back a little later and found Gaara leaning against the wall. He barley glanced up when she walked in, his way of acknowledging her presence.

"How many now?" asked Gaara, in a calm voice.

"Forty-eight, but they just keep coming. If we get any more, I don't think the villagers will stay calm," there were dark circles under Tamari's eyes.

Gaara looked up at her and spoke in a businesslike manner, "Temari, you shouldn't tell people they need rest and get none yourself."

"You're one to talk, you insomniac," snapped Temari.

Gaara smiled a bit at that. It was true; he was an insomniac, permanent dark circles lined his eyes. If he ever fell asleep, he would the turn into Shukaku and go on a rampage.

"We don't need Shukaku in this mix right now. Go get sleep Temari," Gaara responded casually, lately he found talking to his sister easier.

Temari didn't argue anymore and headed home. Gaara glanced around the room feeling helpless. He could take a man's life easily but he didn't even have the power to save one child. He left to go give the counsel the bad news about the climbing rate. Who knows what they'll come up with now to keep the people quiet? Gaara thought. I hate this emotion. Why am I so useless? How can I help my people?

The answer slowly walked towards the village; fighting against the strong winds of the desert.

I own nothing Naruto, but I own two characters in the next chapter. This is my first fanfic ever. I hope everyone enjoys it.


	2. A Strange Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaara is dealing with an epidemic and a strange person comes to town. Will this person help or hinder the village?

 

Chapter 2:

A Strange Visitor

The woman stood at the entrance to the sand village panting from the heat. She wore a heave green cloak, and a large brimmed straw hat. She'd tied her back long black hair into a ponytail trying to stave off the heat; her forest green eyes roamed upwards to the tall impressive walls towering above her.

"Ahh, Yoki why's this country so hot," the woman pulled at the collar of her cloak.

The person she spoke to was not in fact a person. A great lion with the tail of a snake stood at her side, his bright green eyes gazing at the wall with uncertainty.

"If you're that hot then take off that ridicules cloak," the beast named Yoki spoke in a deep, elegant voice.

"I can't. My bag broke and I have nowhere to put it. How are you not sweltering in this heat?" the woman complained as they approached the entrance to the village.

"I've traveled many a place for many years. All climates suit me at this point. They should you as well given your age," Yoki replied dryly.

"Leave me age out of it!" The woman shouted.

A man stood at a desk placed in front of the entrance to the village; he observed her until he saw the lion then he looked terrified.

"H-how can I help you?" the young ninja fumbled with some papers glancing at the lion out of the corner of his eye.

The woman handed him a passport which he frowned at and inspected throughly.

"Uta Mizu and… your pet Yoki?" the ninja sounded skeptical as he finally turned from the lion to give the woman a once over.

Under her heavy cloak she wore a utility belt with all kinds of tubes and pouches attached.

"W-what's the purpose of your visit?" the ninja eyed her pouches.

"I am a traveling herbalist. I came to get herbs native to this land," the woman took off her hat and fanned herself. "Other than that I am just passing through."

The ninja looked at the woman who appeared to be melting and the giant lion once more. He was unsure about them but since her paperwork was in order; he stamped her passport and let her pass. The woman bowed and went on through the tall entrance that led into the village. The walls blocked the sun momentarily cooling her off but when they were through the entrance; the heat hit her like a wave almost knocking her back.

"Ugh, can this country get any hotter?!" she shouted attracting glances from passersby.

Mainly people looked at the giant lion and scurried around him frightened. Yoki put his head up closer to Mizu's ear so only she would hear.

"Mizu," he whispered.

"I know I sensed it the moment we entered," the woman let out a loud sigh. "Guess we know where our first stop is."

Gaara looked down at the document grounding his teeth; it was a list of suggestions from the sand council on how to deal with the epidemic. Most of them were ridicules like sending all the children to the leaf village.  _Those old fools are they trying to infect other villages too?!_  Temari walked into the experiment room and found Gaara on the floor surrounded by paperwork.

"Gaara! You should work in your office," Temari scolded him while picking up the mess.

"I get constant visits from those older croons suggesting ways to deal with this crisis. Each suggestion gets more and more over the top and dramatic. I needed a place to think," Gaara pick up a paper, a request from the hospital for more beds and jotted down some notes.

"Gaara you can't-," Temari attempted but stopped when Sakura entered.

Her eyes were blood shoot and tears streamed down her face.

"What happened?" Temari quickly embraced the young girl.

Sakura pushed her away and went back to the table picking up the test tubes, "One of the first kids… he won't last much longer… he's only five."

Sakura choked on her own tears as she furiously worked with the test tubes. Gaara stood up unsure what to do and noticed Tamari's look. He quietly left the room and closed the door behind him. Bracing himself against the door he listened to Sakura's sobs.  _What now? If one of the children die, there will be no containing the panic from the villagers._

"Excuuuse me."

Gaara turned to find a woman in a heavy cloak her face flushed. For a moment he thought she might have the virus but then he realized that she appeared to be sweating profusely.  _Heat… stroke? How did she get in here? Someone probably thought she was sick. They need to be more careful with whom they let in._  Gaara looked at the strangely dresses woman baffled.

"If you need to see a doctor… ugh are you ok? You look like your about to turn into a puddle," Gaara couldn't help but ask because the woman looked so ridiculous.

"Ha Ha, let's hope not. I am looking for the doctor in charge," the woman fanned herself with her large straw hat.

"Um," Gaara glanced at the door. "Can I help you instead?"

He didn't want Sakura disturbed right now.

"Are you a doctor?" the woman raised a skeptical eyebrow at him.

"No, but-."

"Do you have medical knowledge?" she interrupted.

"No…," Gaara was feeling helpless.

The woman sighed, "Then unless you can take me to the sickest patient right now you're no help."

Gaara felt confused, "I don't… understand. Aren't you looking for a doctor because you feel sick? Why would you need a patient?"

"Hhh?" the woman huffed then reached for her belt and pulled out a small green vial. "To give them the cure to this epi-."

Gaara put his hand over the woman's mouth his eyes grew dark, "I don't know who you are but you can't say that word."

The woman looked at him exasperated over his fingers not the least bit scared of him. She tapped the back of his hand gently until he released her.

"Can you take me to the sickest one? I can help," the confidence in her eyes was clear.

Gaara glanced at the door one last time before nodding. In retrospect agreeing to take some strange woman he just met to see a sick child wasn't his best idea but at this point there wasn't much hope left for the kid. Gaara led the woman to a room in the back of the hospital. A mother and father sitting on either side of a little boy each clutched one of his hands. Tears streamed down their faces as the hospital machines beeped and whirled doing their best to keep the boy breathing but it was obvious he didn't have much time left. The mother looked up when they came in.

"Kazekage," the mother's voice wavered.

The strange woman wasted no time, she quickly went to the boys' bedside shoving the father out of the way. She laid her head over the boy's chest listening to his breathing. The man recovered and walked over to his wife placing his hand on her shoulder.

"W-who is this Lord Kazekage?" the woman and man looked to Gaara who hesitated.

"Uta Mizu, nice to meet you. Now if you give me a minute, I will save your son," Mizu took out a dropper and sucked up some green liquid.

She put two drops into the boys' eyes and squirted the rest down his throat. He coughed violently and shook; the machines went crazy as his heart rate spiked.

"What have you done!" the mother shouted.

Gaara lost it. He grabbed the woman and slammed her up against the wall clutching her throat.

"What did you do?!" Gaara was furious, sand whirled around him.

The woman held up five fingers then counted down. When she hit one the boy coughed so hard a massive green chunk of something flew out of his mouth and hit wall across the room. The woman pointed and mouthed "get it." The strange slim moved! Quickly putting out his hand Gaara trapped the slim in sand. The little boy opened his eyes and sat up, his heart rate returning to normal. At that point the commotion attracted the attention of the hospital staff and Sakura raced in. She took one look at machines and the boy, her astonishment was obvious.

"He's returning to normal," she declared.

Gaara stood stunned until he felt a tapping on his hand that reminded him he was still holding the woman's throat. Her face was turning blue. Quickly he released her, and she fell to the ground coughing. Collecting herself she brushed sand off her cloak then pointed to Gaara.

"You owe me dinner," she decided.

He looked at her blankly, "huh?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I haven't written on this story in ten years. It was kind of fun to pick it back up. I own none of the Naruto franchise. I only own my OCS. If you liked it, please leave me a review.


	3. The Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mizu has shown up with a cure but she seems to be a little off as a person. What will she demand for the cure to the epidemic on top of Gaara owning her dinner?

Chapter 3:

The Deal

Sakura looked down into a microscope her eyes intense. The surrounding group held their breath except Mizu who leaned against the wall composed. After the stunt she pulled Temari cuffed her. Once Mizu explained to Sakura that she'd given the boy the cure to the virus Sakura took them back to the experiment room to examine the vial.

"It… really is the cure," Sakura stood up from the microscope. "How did you find this?"

The pink haired girl turned to the older woman. Sakura grimaced feeling defeated.

"I didn't find it. I made it and I can show you how," Mizu rocked back and forth on her heels looking at the ceiling.

Temari stepped forward her hands on her hips, "You'll show us? Just like that?"

"Well, no, I expect to be paid for it," Mizu replied bluntly.

Temari scowled and turned to Sakura, "Can you remake it without her help?"

Sakura looked down at the microscope, "No… not quickly enough to save the sickest ones."

"How much are you asking for?" Gaara interjected.

He no longer cared what deal he needed to make so long as he could save his village. If she was asking for money, he would figure something out without the council's approval, even if he need to pay her himself.

"Room and board for me and my pet while we're here. Also, a guard for when I go hunting for herbs and exemption from any taxes or licenses to sell my wares in country and village," Mizu listed off.

The room grew silent waiting for more demands but the woman stood there not saying another word.

"What else?" Gaara finally spoke his eyes narrowing.

"That will be plenty sufficient," Mizu tilted her head.

_ She's serious! Doesn't she understand that she could extort our village for a lot right now?! _

"Oh! No, there was one more thing," Mizu tapped her chin.

"Thought so and what's that?" Temari asked all business now.

"You still owe me dinner," She pointed at Gaara.

They looked at her dumbfounded.

"You were serious about that?" Gaara frowned.

"I am always serious when it involves food," Mizu huffed.

"D-do you know who you're talking to?" Temari's face went red.

Mizu looked at Gaara and frowned, "A young insomniac ninja?"

The room grew silent once more.

"You really don't know do you?" Sakura scratched her face looking uncomfortable.

"This is Gaara the Fifth Kazekage of the sand village," Temari waved her hand exasperated.

Mizu looked unimpressed, "I see. Then I suppose he's not hard pressed for cash and can afford to buy me dinner."

"You-," Temari's face was red.

"Alright, I accept your terms," Gaara interrupted.

Temari turned around then grabbed the collar of her little brother shirt and whispered so only he could hear.

"Gaara you can't be serious what if she's some sort of spy or assassin," Temari's face was scary.

_ Ugh Temari's gotten scarier as she'd gotten more comfortable with me. I can't tell if that's a good or bad thing. _

"You really think an assassin could kill me? Besides, she's not a ninja I didn't feel any Chakra coming from her earlier," Gaara replied turning his face from Temari's.

"You might be able to give her exemptions but the council won't approve funds for room and board with everything going on," Temari hissed.

Gaara paused and thought about that, "Just put her in the guest room at my house then."

Temari's face went white. The look Gaara gave her was completely innocent. She'd forgotten lately how antisocial her little brother is. He probably meant nothing bad by it but he just casually agreed to let some strange woman stay in his house. What would the villagers say about this?

"Are you too in  _that_  kind of relationship?" Mizu put her hand over her mouth and laughed like an old lady.

Temari sprang back blushing, "He's my little brother."

Mizu looked at her disappointed, "That's boring."

Gaara walked over to Mizu and held out his hand, "I'll accept your terms."

Mizu grasped his hand around the handcuffs. Then noticed how dark his eyes were as he glared at her.

"But if you hurt my people, I won't hesitate to slaughter you," Gaara's were so dark both Sakura and Temari shivered instinctively.

Mizu seemed unperturbed, "Scary and noted."

Her lack of reaction to his threat threw Gaara off. The sound of Mizu's stomach growling loudly pulled him back to earth. Temari unlocked her handcuffs. Mizu and Sakura spoke about herbs that Gaara couldn't pronounce as Sakura took notes.

When Sakura finished getting the details of the cure, she looked up at Gaara, "It should be possible to make this here. However, some herbs we need don't grow in this village we must send someone to get them. The vial Uta-san is giving us, though, should be able to return the critical patients to normal."

"Noted, Temrai tell Kankuro's team to go with a group of medics to retrieve the herbs," Gaara ordered.

Temari nodded and dashed out of the room. Mizu stood there as Sakura went back to work compiling the things she would need to start the treatment. She told Gaara and Mizu that she would call on them if she needed anything.

"Dinner then?" Mizu looked at Gaara expectantly.

Her stomach growled louder this time and Gaara nodded slowly. He led the way out of the hospital.

"Hang on I need to go pick up Yoki," Mizu skipped over to an area of the hospital grounds where some patients were walking around.

"Yoki…?" Gaara trailed off as he saw the lion lounging under a large shade tree. "W-what is this?"

The lion raised his large head and peered at Gaara with wise eyes.

"Officially my pet but unofficially my best friend. Say hi Yoki," Mizu put a gentle hand on the beast head.

Gaara looked to the woman and doubted her sanity.

"Boy, you harbor a spirt," Yoki spoke so only Mizu and Gaara could hear.

Gaara didn't jump but looked at the beast a little shocked.

"Spirt?" he managed to find his voice.

"Yes, I can sense it. You harbor a spirt do you not? A sand one," the lion looked at him knowingly.

Gaara's eye twitched. _H _e cans sense Shukaku?__  Mizu didn't seem all that interested in their conversation as her stomach growled louder.

She looked at Gaara with large hungry eyes, "Foood."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, Mizu's a character all on her own and it's best not to impede her dinner. I own nothing Naruto. If you enjoyed please review.


	4. Roommate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mizu is going to be living with Gaara but first dinner!

Chapter 4:

Roommate

Gaara sat a crossed from Mizu as she scarfed down the bowl of egg fried rice. He'd paused on his own meal, chopsticks mid-air as he watched her eat.  _I thought only Naruto ate like that_. He suppressed a smile at the memory. The other customers glanced their way and the woman who took their order would periodically pass by their table and stare. He wasn't sure if that was because of the way Mizu scarfed down her food or because  _he'd_  brought someone other than his two siblings out to eat. His keen ears picked up the words "Kazekage", "Date", and "Woman" from the others guests.   _Figures, they're staring at me._  Mizu put her chopsticks on top of her bowl and put her hands together, thanking their hosts for the food. Gaara realized he'd barely touched his own meal too entranced by Mizu as she ate; he didn't really feel all that hungry, anyway. The waitresses scurried back over to them.

"W-was it not to your liking Lord Kazekage?" the waitresses fidgeted.

Gaara looked up at her and the woman went a little pale.  _I wonder when I'll stop getting those looks._

"No, it was good. I am just full. Could I take it go?" Gaara asked as nicely as he could.

The waitresses nodded quickly and left to bag his food for him. He noticed Mizu looking at him with lethargic eyes; her chin rested in her hand.

"What?" he asked unnerved.

"Hmm? It's nothing much I was just wondering what you did to make so many people look at you that way," Mizu answered bluntly.

Gaara felt a twinge in his stomach, "What way?"

"Fearfully."

Gaara looked down at the table his eyes dark.

"No, never mind. Forget I asked it's none of my business," Mizu stretched letting out a contented sigh.

Gaara could regret the past all he wanted but it would never change. He'd decided when he became Kazekage four years ago that he would work the rest of his life for his village's sake to make up for it, even if he could never fully repent. The waitress came back to give Gaara his doggy bag and Gaara paid for the meal. At first the woman tried to turn down his money but was easily swayed to take it. Though she may have just been fearful of what he would do if she kept refusing. They left the restaurant and found Yoki lounging against the outside of the building. The sun was setting, casting long orangey shadows against the sandy tiles of the buildings. He led Mizu and Yoki to a house far from the center of town. Some children gaped and point to the lion as they passed. When they arrived at the secluded house, an old woman name Yaba sat outside on the front porch.

"Oh, welcome home, Lord Kazekage," Yaba leaned heavily on a cane.

She was the caretaker of Gaara's house when he was away, which was usually every day, since he stayed in the Kazekage's office most nights. Yaba squinted at the lion and Mizu then chuckled.

"Ohhh, Lady Temari came by earlier and asked me to open your guest room. Now I can see why she was in such a huff about it. You don't intend to have a fling now do you Lord Kazekage?" Yaba chuckled.

"Y-yaba-san!" Gaara blushed. "Of course I don't."

Mizu turned to him, "Why am I not good enough for you?"

Gaara looked at her shocked and unable to respond. Yaba didn't miss a beat.

"My, my Lord Kazekage. I believe you have some explaining to do," the old woman laughed evilly.

Mizu's eyes flashed mischievously, she put her hand on her mouth, "And here you go feeding me and bring me to your house; yet, I am not good enough even for some fun?"

Gaara was redder than his hair at this point; it was the first time in his life two women tagged team teased him.

"Really now Lord Kazekage, don't you have any decency. Insulting the woman you're on a date with," Yaba cackled. "I must tell Lady Temari to educate you properly on how to treat women."

Both Yaba and Mizu laughed in unison, Gaara could only stand there turning redder by the minute. No one ever taught him how to deal with this kind of attack!

Yaba turned to Mizu looking at her intently, "Child, you're older than you appear."

Mizu looked at her and smiled, "You're very keen."

"You live long enough you get a sense of these things," Yaba looked towards the lion and smile. "I see… you are much older than you appear."

Finally, Yaba stood up and walked off the porch.

"Well, then I'll take my leave Lord Kazekage. Have fun tonight you two?" The old lady chuckled and walked off.

Gaara stood there fuming finally recovering from the barrage. He took a closer look at Mizu.  _She's obviously older than me but what did Yaba-san mean by much older than she appears?_

"How old are you?" Gaara asked.

Mizu turned to him a radiant smile on her face and without warning smacked him on the cheek. It didn't hurt because of his sand cloak but what was bizarre was his sand didn't react to stop her.  _What just happened!?_  For the first time in his life a woman slapped him.

"It's rude to ask a woman her age," Mizu smiled at him evilly.

"I think it's rude to tease people you barely know," Gaara looked at the ground and muttered under his breath.

When he looked back up, he felt his heart skip a beat. Mizu's eyes were soft and the backlighting of the sunset made her features almost most magical as she smiled gently.

"Probably, but it's just so much fun," Mizu laughed.

Gaara's heart pounded loudly in his ears.  _How am I supposed to response to this kind of attack?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do enjoy teasing Gaara. I own nothing Naruto. If you enjoyed please review!


	5. A Strange Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mizu has given them the cure and moved into Gaara's house. Life seems to be going better but the Sand is lacking personal to gather the herbs for the cure. What will Gaara do now?

Chapter 5

A Strange Feeling

A couple days had gone by since Mizu moved into his guest room. He avoided home as much as possible because he felt awkward around her after that weird sensation he'd felt in his chest. Gaara shuffled through his paperwork scowling. The council had put forward more ridicules ideas to prevent the virus spread, silly things like secluding all the children in one place and not letting parents meet with their children in the hospital. Mizu gave them the cure but more cases where showing up after they finally managed to cure a few. They'd ask Mizu if she knew ways to prevent spreading the virus but she'd smiled sadly and told them she didn't. Their current problem was they were low on the ingredients to make the cure. The majority of the herbs in the concoction are common and they could purchase them from outside the village but the harder ones to get grew in dangerous places near their village. Most of the medics with the knowledge to gather the herbs are busy with patients at the hospital. Temari walked into his office breaking him from his thoughts.

He saw the look on her face, "More cases?"

His big sister sighed, "Yeah, five more. Gaara you really believed that woman when she said she didn't know how the virus spreads?"

In all honesty he hadn't believed her but he couldn't force an outsider to tell them anything they didn't want too.

"What do you want me to do? We can't rightly torture her to tell us. We aren't that kind of village anymore," Gaara sulked then noticed the small tank Temari was holding.

The tank was full of the green liquid that came out of the kids after receiving the treatment. 

Gaara cringed, "Why are you keeping that?" 

Temari slammed the tank on his desk and glared at him, "You think I am keeping it for fun! This sludge is alive and we can't seem to destroy it. Sakura asked me to try and find a way to dispose of it."

Gaara felt awkward about his big sister yelling at him in the Kazekage's office.

"Right, thank you for your hard work," Gaara muttered.

Temari sighed, "How is the ingredient collecting going?"

"We're short on ninja with the knowhow to collect it...," Gaara pondered that.

"What are you thinking, Gaara?" Temari didn't like where Gaara stopped in his thought process.

Gaara stood up, "I'll be back. Hold down the fort."

"W-what wait!" Temari shouted after him as he left.

Gaara went back to his house looking for Mizu but found the house empty. Yaba was sitting on the front porch and told him that Mizu went into town to sell her potions. Gaara made his way to the marketplace, people constantly him asking about the current situation going on at the hospital. Gaara did his best to reassure them that the situation was being handled. Since so many people got sick word had been spreading spread about the virus. The council decided to announce the situation to the village officially and to let the villagers know they had found a cure. This helped to calm some of the hysteria but instead people were going to the hospital fearing they had the virus when they didn't.

Gaara managed to escape from most of the people that stopped him, a few of the older villagers seemed to think twice about approaching him at all. One couple even glared at him as he walked by their shop. _I have a long way to go to gain their trust._ He made his way to the center of town where the marketplace and spied the giant lion and Mizu at a simple table talking to a few people. She was taking down notes for one of her customers.

A strand of her hair fell into her eyes and Gaara stopped, he got this weirder urge to walk up to her and put the hair behind her ear. He couldn't move for a second and for the world didn't know what was wrong with him.  _Why would I want to do that? That would be super rude and an invasion of someone personal space._  Mizu noticed him standing there out of the corner of her eye and waved to him. Gaara took a deep breath and walked over to her table just as Mizu finished up with her customer and turned to him.

"Uta-san-," Gaara started to say.

"Don't call me that," Mizu glared at him.

"What? Why?" Gaara felt confused. "That your name isn't it?"

"Call me Mizu. If you call me Uta-san I feel older," Mizu smiled at him evilly.

Gaara hesitated, "Mizu-san-."

"Mizu. Mi. Zu," She pointed her finger at him threatening him.

A few people passing by whispered at the strange sight of the Kazekage being scolded.

"Mi… Zu," Gaara couldn't look her in the eye feeling very weird at the moment.

She sighed, "Fine close enough. What can I help you with today  _Lord Kazekage_?"

Mizu put emphasize on his title to make it sound silly. Gaara's eye twitched.

"I wanted to ask you if you could identify the ingredients to the cure if you were to pick them yourself?" Gaara decided to ignore her taunts.

Mizu looked at him displeased, " _Lord Kazekage_ , Of course I can identify what I put into my potions. I wouldn't be a very good herbalist if I couldn't."

Gaara really felt annoyed now, "I see. Then would you be willing to help gather them?"

Mizu smiled sadly, "Sort on staff?"

Gaara looked at the surrounding villagers to see if any of the ones nearby were listening. 

"Alright, I needed someone to take me to restock, anyway. I have a few orders to finish up; so, we'll go tomorrow," Mizu looked down at a few things on her table and fiddle around with the tubes.

"Right… Wait we?" Gaara turned to her dazed.

Mizu looked up at him and gave him a mocking smile, "Of course, do you see anyone else around?"

"That's not what I meant. I can have a team take you-," Gaara protested.

"Then you can ask someone else," Mizu replied flatly.

He flinched, if he could have asked someone else to gather them he wouldn't be here right now.

"I can't just leave the village I am the-," Gaara interjected.

" _Kazekage_? You're telling me you can't spare a day to help gather ingredients for the cure for your people?" Mizu put her hand on her hip.

"T-that's not what I meant. I can have a team take you-," Gaara offered again.

Mizu frowned, "Now why would I let some strangers take me outside the city to where it's dangerous?"

"I am a stranger to you too," Gaara fidgeted.

Mizu looked at him blankly, "Yes, but I don't  _fear_  you. Tomorrow at dawn we'll leave or I am not helping."

_She… doesn't fear me?!_ Gaara didn't know what else to say as Mizu made shooing motions for him to leave. He felt agitated but turned to go.

"Oh, one more thing," Mizu called after him.

Gaara turned back to look at her, "What?"

"You'll owe me dinner when we get back," She looked at him so confidently he didn't know what to say so he just walked away.

_What's with this woman! I feel like she'd leading me around by the ear._  Being bossed around was a completely new sensation for him but for some reason he didn't feel too angry about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Gaara, Mizu really gets her way when she wants it. So, how will their relationship develop next time? And will Mizu ever tell Gaara how old she is? If you enjoyed please review!


	6. Something Akin to a Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaara has to take Mizu on a gathering mission just the two of them. Will it go well?

Chapter 6

Something Akin to a Date

"Gaaarraaa!" Temari shouted.

Gaara turned around wondering what his sister was so riled up about. Temari speed towards him grabbing onto the front of his shirt and shook him violently. Why do I feel girls are messing with me lately?

"S-something wrong Temari?" Gaara asked confused.

"Wrong?! Nooo, not at all. It's not a problem at all that the Kazekage is heading out of the village during a crisis with a woman from who knows where!" Temari's voice dripped with sarcasm.

Gaara scratched his head, confused, "Um, it's not? Well, then I'll see you this afternoon when we get back."

Temari released him and ran her fingers thru her hair, "Learn sarcasm already!"

Gaara frowned and crossed his arms, "It is a problem? Why? I told you why I was going."

"No, you told me you were basically forced to go even though any other Ninja would do," Temari clenched her fist at him.

"She wouldn't agree to go it otherwise," Gaara pouted.

"Do you even know what this will look like to the villagers?" Temari grew redder by the second.

Gaara turned his eyes to the ground crestfallen, "That I am running away and shirking my duties-."

"No, it looks like you've been coerced into going on a date with some weird woman!" Temari kicked the wall and immediately regretted as she hoped up and down rubbing her sore toe. "Anyway, you're not going!"

Gaara stood there blankly. D-d-date?! Is that really how it looks?

"Uhhhhh," Gaara couldn't think of a logical protest and inched back away from Temari.

She noticed and tried to grab his collar again. Dodging he turned and ran though he didn't know why. Temari chased him down the hallway of the Kazekage's office; a few bewildered people dove out of the way as they passed. For being in full gear with a giant gourd of sand strapped to his back Gaara was pretty fast. He found the nearest window and jumped on the ledge.

"Don't you dare!" Temari shouted at him.

"Hold down the fort while I am away," he jumped out the window and disappeared in a whirlwind of sand.

He could vaguely hear Temari cursing after him. Why did I run? Oh, well. I am supposed to meet Mizu at the back entrance. At the back of the village, near his house there is a tunnel that leads to the outside. When he arrived, he found Mizu waiting with a backpack. She'd traded out some of her hot green garments for some sand village clothing that would protect her from the sun and wind. She'd tied her hair up in an elaborate bun braid to keep it out of her face. He could see more of her face than usual; she turned to him and smiled. Her eyes shine a bit when she smiles and when she tilts her head down slightly… it's really cute-.

"You're late-," Mizu started.

Gaara slapped himself in the face. W-w-what am I thinking! Temari this is your fault for putting stupid thoughts in my head. Mizu looked at him surprised and worried.

"Um, I was just kidding. You're here on time," Mizu corrected her statement thinking that was the reason Gaara slapped himself in the face.

"Huh? A-ah, it's fine," Gaara blushed fiercely; he couldn't exactly tell her what had come to mind.

Temari I am gonna get you for this!

Mizu raised an eyebrow at him, "Rrright. Let's get going."

Gaara nodded and went thru the tunnel first happy to turn away from her, his face still on fire. The tunnel lead out into a canyon with lots of twists and turned and steep cliff walls boxing in the path. Someone who hadn't travel in them before could easily get lost. Gaara knew them well, though, and led the way with no trouble. He stayed alert to his surroundings while bandits weren't likely in this part there were wild animals that would attack on site. They traveled in silence; the only noise was the crunching of the rocks underfoot and the occasional bird cawing overhead. Knock, knock. Gaara stopped and turned around to look at Mizu mystified.

"Did you just knock on my gourd like a door?" Gaara asked her baffled.

"Yeah, I was curious if it was hollow," Mizu looked at him with a big childish grin.

"Why would I bring a giant hollow gourd on a mission with me?" Gaara rubbed the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

"To collect water with?" Mizu tilted her head innocently.

Gaara sighed and turned back around to continue.

"Talk with me," Mizu demanded.

Confused. Gaara turned back around, "Huh?"

"I don't want to walk the whole way in silence." 

"Then you should have brought your pet," Gaara frowned unsure what this weird woman expected from him.

"Yoki wouldn't have been able to fit through that tunnel. Anyway, talk with me. We still have a couple hours before we get there."

Gaara panicked, he'd never had a mission that required him to make polite conversation before.

"W-what about?" Gaara turned back around and continued walking, his heart was beating out of time.

"Anything that doesn't involve work," She moved up to walk beside him while twirling her finger.

He felt discouraged already, "I don't really…"

"Favorite color," Mizu looked at him and smiled mischievously. "Start with that if you can't think of anything."

Gaara looked at her blankly, "People have favorite colors?"

She returned his look with one of disbelief and surprise, "You've never decided on a favorite color?"

"It wasn't really important…," Gaara frowned.

"Hmm, do you know your best friend's favorite color?" Mizu tilted her head.

Gaara crossed his arms and thought for a second, "Naruto's is orange."

"What's his favorite food?"

"Ramen."

"Favorite jutsu?"

"Shadow clone."

Mizu frowned at him, "Now answer those questions for yourself."

"I… don't know," Gaara looked at her crestfallen.

Mizu smiled evilly, "Is your friend a guy?"

"Yeah, why?" Gaara didn't understand where this was going.

Mizu put her hand over her mouth, "Are you actually into men Lord Kazekage?"

Gaara tilted his head blankly, "I don't understand the question."

"If Naruto asked you to kiss him would you?" Mizu held back a laugh.

Gaara blinked, "Why would Naruto ask me too… AH!"

Mizu burst into laughter when Gaara finally understood the question.

"Y-you're teasing me aren't you!" Gaara shouted blushing fiercely.

Mizu ran a little ways ahead of him laughing loudly, "See, your starting to catch on."

She's really cute when she laughs. What am I thinking! Gaara's heart pounded loudly in his ears. What's wrong with my heart lately? I'll have to ask Sakura to give me a checkup when I get back. He heard the rumbling before he saw it. Dashing forward he ran tackled Mizu to the ground as part of the cliff gave way burying them alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don don don. Cliff hanger! I had fun writing this one. He He He. I own nothing Naruto.


	7. Close Quarters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaara and Mizu were buried alive by a rock fall. Will they survive?

Chapter 7

Close Quarters

Hearing the rumble over head Mizu instinctively covered her head and closed her eyes expecting rocks to come crashing down on her. She vaguely sensed being thrown to the ground but when she didn't experience the crushing death that awaited her, she opened her eyes. Gaara was pinning her to the ground, she could just make out in the darkness a dome surrounding them. Gaara's sand gourd had disappeared from his back, and the noise of the falling rocks quieted down. He was close enough she could feel his breath against her face; she could seem him squinting at her in the near darkness. Mizu reached up and poked him in the cheek.

"You're a little too close Kazekage," Mizu laughed.

Gaara turned bright red and jumped back accidently slamming him head against his total defense wall. As pain shot thru his head he reached up and rubbed the sore spot tears welling up in his eyes. Mizu snickered as she sat up in the small enclosed space, reaching up she felt the top of the ceiling about her and realized that it was sand.

"Is this you're doing," she attempted to look at Gaara in the dark.

He'd never been so happy there was barely any light inside his jutsu before. Earlier when he tackled her to the ground to save her, he accidently stuck his face into her hair. He didn't mean too, but he lingered for a bit. She smelled like grass and wind, something that didn't grow a lot in his village. Her smell was calming and fresh. He thought she realized the weird thing he was doing, and that's why she told him he was too close. W-what I was doing?! His heart pounded and he couldn't think clearly.

"Kazekage?" Mizu asked again.

"What? Y-yes, this is my jutsu," Gaara answered trying to get his wits about him.

"Oh, it's quite useful though a little cramped," Mizu patted herself to make sure she had all her limbs.

"Usually, it's just me inside it," Gaara replied matter-of-factly.

"Oh? You've never invited Naruto in?" Mizu snickered.

"Invite him in? I only use this when I am under attack," Gaara tilled his head confused.

Mizu sighed loudly, "Sometimes you're hard to tease Lord Kazekage."

Gaara sat for a moment this blushed harder realizing she was expanding on her earlier joke, "I am not attracted to guys!" 

… Huh, I've never really thought about that before but I guess I am really not.

"Oh? Then is there a girl in your village you fancy," Mizu chuckled.

"No," Gaara answered flatly and honestly.

Mizu looked at him awkwardly which was hard to do in the darkness. She found it hard to tease someone so forward.

"What about that pink haired girl? She's pretty," Mizu deiced to continue, anyway.

"Sakura? What about her?" Gaara felt even more confused.

"You don't think she's pretty?" Mizu rephrased the question.

Gaara frowned bewildered, "I've never thought about it."

"If she asked you on a date would you say yes?" Mizu teased.

"No, she's married," Gaara replied flatly.

Mizu looked at him stunned, "Seriously?"

"Anyway, don't move for a second I am going to unbury us now before we run out of air."

Gaara weaved a few hand signs in the dark and the ground rumbled. The sand shifted the rocks above them and pushed them to the sides. Once the rocks were off of them he released the sand and they both climb out of the pile and to the other side where the ground was flat. Gaara peered up at the top of the cliff concerned. Rock falls weren't uncommon, but they didn't happen without a reason. What made them fall? He noticed something at the top of the cliff that seemed off.

"Wait here a sec," Gaara commanded then ran up the cliff side, he hopped onto the top and inspected the area the rocks fell from.

The area was black streaks on the brown rock in some places and he found the remains of part of a paper bomb. This was done intentionally but by who and why? Whoever detonated the bombs where nowhere to be seen and he couldn't feel any nearby presences. Returning to the bottom Mizu looked at him concernedly.

"Find anything?"

"Nothing useful," he admitted.

We should return to the village but… I still need those herbs. Gaara crossed his arms as he debated what to do.

Mizu smiled at him knowingly, "Well, let's get going then. We still have a ways to go. I am sure if anything happens you'll protect me." 

His heart skipped a beat again. He nodded and reformed his gourd to his back as Mizu turned and continued. I really need to have Sakura give me a checkup there's got to be something wrong with my heart. A mutation of the virus, maybe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dense Gaara hehehe. I own nothing Naruto. Please review!


	8. Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaara and Mizu continue on to find the herbs, what will happen when they run into a group of Ninja?

Chapter 8:

Monster

Mizu stuck closer to Gaara as they continued down the canyon path, someone relying on him to keep them safe was a strange feeling. He scanned the cliffs as they walked in silence; apparently Mizu wasn't feeling as chatty after almost dying. Who was it that set off the paper bomb? Are they after me or…

"Is that it?" Mizu broke Gaara's train of thought as she pointed to an opening in the canyon.

Gaara nodded and led the way out of the canyon and into a small field where wild flowers and herbs grew. Mizu immediately went to work; silently she gathered strange looking plants and methodically organized them into different pouches in her bag. Gaara watch her hands moving expertly and realized that some herbs she was dealing with were superdelicate. I guess I can understand why we're low on people with the skill to collect the herbs… I can't keep asking Mizu to gather them for us I need to hire someone who can get them when we need them.

Gaara spun around activating his sand shield just as a bomb exploded right in front of his face. They showed up faster than I thought. Three Ninja all clad in black stood in front of him, armed and ready to fight, they weren't wearing any headbands. Only three where's the fourth team member? Ninja squads usually traveled in a group of four; the lack of a member worried him. One of the ninja stood behind the other two weaving signs, the ground shook and giant boulders flew at him. Sand flew up from the ground and intercepted the boulders; the three ninja hesitated and backed away. Gaara threw out his hand, a wall of sand blocked off the pathway back into the canyon.

"It can't be… That monster Gaara?" One of the ninja whispered.

Gaara's eye twitched, and he raised his hand binding them in sand; he walked forward towards his hostages. If anger could produce steam it would be coming out his ears right now.

"I take it you weren't expecting me," Gaara growled at his captives.

"What's the Kazekage doing on an escort mission?" One of the ninja shouted struggling in vain against his bonds.

So, I am not their target? Then... Mizu? No, that can't be quite right either. Gaara raised his hand and made a slashing, the ninjas flinched. His sand cut the masks off their faces revealing their ninja headbands underneath, a mountain surrounded by water. The symbol was from a village way up north of the sand village but close enough they fought over resources sometimes. Ah, now I get it. They're here to kill whoever was coming to pick the herbs. This valley's too far for them to be using it for themselves; so, they must have wanted to stop us from making the cure… I should have figured the virus info would get out after we made it public. I didn't expect them to react so quickly. Gaara eyed his captives and all three of the ninjas looked at him terrified but defiantly. I could kill them but…

"Ah!" Mizu let out a surprised sound, Gaara spun around and found a female ninja binding Mizu from behind and holding a kunai to her throat.

"Release them!" The kunoichi shouted at him.

"Idiot, run! We lost the moment he captured us, flee!" One of her squad mates shouted.

The sand moved to cover their mouths so his captive couldn't speak. Gaara's pulse quickened as his sand whirled around him angrily. Mizu's mouth was drawn tight and sweat dripped from her face. Ah, I will kill them. Gaara's mind went numb.

"I said let them go!" The kunoichi pressed the kunai closer to Mizu's skin.

Gaara froze. "Let's kill them both! They're both annoying." A voice inside his head cackled. Shut up Shukaku! Gaara forced the mental link between him and the tail beast closed. Mizu's seemed to be shaking, and she was slowly grinding her teeth.

"Girl," Mizu's voice was low and dangerous. "Not that I think you will listen regardless of me saying anything but let go before you die."

Gaara's rage stopped as he looked at Mizu confused.

"HA! Do you have that much faith he'll be able to save you before I slit your throat?" The kunoichi laughed but kept her eyes locked on Gaara not leaving him an opening.

Mizu let out a sigh but her eyes creased in effort, "That would be nice if he stopped me from killing you."

… HUHHH? Mizu! This isn't any time for you to be acting tough, you'll die if you move an inch!

"HA HA HA, Don't try anything stupid. I don't feel any chakra coming from you, even an academy brat could tell your no fighter," the kunoichi snorted in amusement.

Gaara took a step forward, and the ninja pulled her blade closer to Mizu's skin making a small incision.

"I said don't move!"

Gaara stopped as a trickled of blood ran down Mizu's neck; rage pulsed through him.

Mizu smiled sadly, "I warned you."

"What are-!"

Green smile seeped out of Mizu's skin and clung to the woman.

"Gross what is this-! AHHH!" The kunoichi scream and released Mizu, the slime stuck fast as she desperately clawed at it. "What is this, get it off!"

Mizu let out a scream, falling to the ground, as more slime oozed out of her skin and engulfed the kunoichi. The woman flailed helplessly in the slime and then became still; Gaara stood in shock unsure of what to do. Shaking Mizu stood up, she didn't look at Gaara, walking over to the dead woman on the ground she held out her hand to the slime. It moved and jumped back up to her, Mizu clenched her teeth as it reentered her body. All that was left of the ninja was a charred corpse. Before Gaara could say anything explosions occurred behind him throwing him forward, turning over he saw that the captured ninjas had managed to active bombs blowing themselves up. Gaara could feel a headache coming on. So, much for integrating them but more importantly…

Gaara stood up brushing himself off, "That slime seemed incredible similar to the slime that came out of the patients. Why is that?"

Gaara turned around and walked over to Mizu whose back was to him as she looked down at the dead woman. He reached out and grabbed her shoulder, fury engulfing him; she looked up at him and he froze. Tears rolled down her face, her eyes red and puffy as she shook but she smiled at him. Gaara's heart raced, and he reflexively released her shoulder.

"Sorry what did you ask…? If the slimes are the same? Ha!" Mizu's laugh sounded more like she was choking, her smile faded and she put her hands over her face sobbing.

Gaara stood still some invisible force binding him to the spot. What is this? Jutsu? Can she make a person freeze with tears? How do I make her stop—wait a second! She could be the cause of the virus, this is no time for me to hesitate! Gaara went rigid as she laid her head on his chest and cried harder. W-wait a second! His heart raced and he couldn't bring himself to say anything else. Nothing came to mind to make her stop, so he just stood still. How do I get her to stop crying? Since his sibling had been more casual with him lately, they'd even invited him to movie night. In one movie there was a scene where a man and a woman were standing in the rain, the woman was crying and the man rubbed her head. That movie made no sense. Why were they standing in the rain! Maybe that would work? The woman in the movie stopped crying after that.

Gaara looked down at the top of Mizu's head; he reached up and rubbed it. L-like this? Oh, her hairs really soft are all women's hair this soft? He could smell the scent of a pleasant herb coming from it. I still don't understand why this would make someone stop crying?

"Kazekage you're messing up my hair," Mizu sniffled into his chest.

Gaara froze, heat rising in his cheeks as he removed his hand from her head. Never again. I will never copy a movie ever again. Mizu backed up and wiped away the last of her tears as she regained her composure. She quietly went back to work and finished collecting the herbs while she did Gaara used his sand to create graves for the ninja squad. When he finished Mizu walked over to him carrying her belongings.

"Do you normally do that with enemies?" She asked quietly.

"No, but I don't want wild animal to get to them before I can send a team to retrieve them."

Mizu looked up at him astonished. Crap, I shouldn't have told her that, this has been one of the worst missions ever. She probably thinks I am scary now. Wait, a second I still need to figure out the slime. If the slime is coming from her, then I can't let her back into the village. They walked back in silence, Mizu's eyes on the ground the entire time.

"They're the same," Mizu finally spoke up. "The slime from the patients and the slime I carry in me."

Gaara's sand whirled around him as the instinct to kill rose in him, he gripped his hand forcing himself not to act. Mizu noticed and smiled up at him sadly; a pang in his heart he didn't understand made him feel guilty.

"Are you trying to destroy my village?" Gaara asked doing his best to keep his voice level.

Mizu shook her head, "The slimes are the same but I control none of the slime that's outside my body. I am a vessel for it and a prison but unfortunately when my life is in danger it will react and kill the threat… The slime can't survive long without a host."

She houses it? That's like the tailed beasts but still if she's hosting this virus and spreading it around then she's still not good for my village.

Mizu got a faraway look before continuing, "I've been working with Yoki to track it and collect all the piece of this virus for a long time."

"How does the virus spread?"

"It jumps from host to host and stays with them until it gets to a heavily populated area... It's also not really a virus," Mizu gripped the strap of her bag.

"You make it sound like it's alive and can think for itself," Gaara didn't like where this was going.

Mizu's eyes glazed over, "It is alive. Its name is Shikkan, it's an entity that lives to kill and spread disease."

The entrance to the village was coming into view, Mizu stopped to Gaara's surprise; he turned around to face her.

She kept her eyes on the ground, "There's a bag in the room you've been letting me use, could you bring that to me?" She smiled up at him but it didn't reach her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Gaara frowned trying to wrap his head around the situation.

The best he could figure was that this Shikkan was like Shukaku, but instead of turning into a giant monster and rampaging thru the village, it's a slime creature that worked death in a quieter manner.

"It has supplies for me and Yoki. I can't leave until I get all the pieces of Shikkan from your village; so, it will stop spreading but I understand if you don't want me to go back into it. After all, I am a monster," Mizu trembled as she smiled, her eyes dead.

Gaara felt another pang hit his heart, he realized how similar their situations where. I wonder how many times the village leaders tried to kill me or kick me out of the village. His heart hurt, it hadn't felt so heavy since he found out during the ninja war from his dead father that his mother really had loved him.

"Shikkan only activates when your life's in danger right?" Gaara looked away from her. "Then you don't need leave the village."

He turned back to Mizu and his stomached dropped when he saw the tears rolling down her face.

"Why are you crying! Did I say something bad?" Gaara panicked.

"N-no," Mizu laughed at him rubbing away the tears. "I am the type of person who cries easily once I start. I am not sad just surprised. You understand what I am saying right? I am carrying a monster that might kill everyone in your village."

Gaara paused then shrugged, "What's one more at this point."

Mizu stared at him like he'd lost his mind, "You're saying someone else in your village is harboring a monster-."

Gaara didn't bother letting her finish the sentence and turned around heading for the tunnel, "If you prefer camping-."

"Wait!" Mizu ran in front of him stopping him.

"What you prefer camping?"

"No, I forgot to say thank you for keeping me safe… and letting me stay," She smiled this time her face softened and it reached her eyes.

"That's unnecessary-," before Gaara could finish Mizu reached up and vigorously messed up his hair.

Gaara's face grew warm. What's wrong with this woman?

"That's for messing up my hair earlier," Mizu stuck out her tongue.

"W-w-wh-," Gaara couldn't get anything out, Mizu smiled then pulled his head down and kissed him on the forehead.

She released him and turned almost skipping down the tunnel, turning back around she smiled, "You kind of taste like sand."

Mizu entered the tunnel leaving a very stunned Gaara rooted to the spot, his hand touching where her lips had been.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you saw Monster as the title did you think I meant Gaara? He he he.


	9. Check Up and Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaara has found out where the virus is coming from. He's chosen to let Mizu stay in the village. What's next in store for them?

Chapter 9

Check up and Dinner

                Temari barged into Gaara’s office right as he returned from his mission; he’d just finished telling Kankuro about the attack and where to find the bodies he’d buried. His brother took one look at their big sister and bowed out of the room. Temari slammed her hand down on Gaara’s desk glaring at him, she didn’t say a word.

                “C-can I help you?” Gaara tried the words they’d taught him to use when dealing with an angry or unsatisfied elder.

                “Gaarrraaa!” Wind picked up in his office and papers flew off his desk, the next thing he knew his desk went flying towards the wall. _I’ve really pissed her off._ Temari charged forward, Gaara instinctively backup until his back was against the wall. His big sister slammed her hand on the wall blocking off any chance of escape.

                “Little brother-,” Temari’s eyes were on fire.

                _L-little brother???_

“Did you enjoy your outing with that woman while you left me here to deal with the council, the village and the current problems?” A dark shadow seemed to rise up behind his big sister.

                Gaara didn’t know how to response so he went with the truth, “Not really, I am pretty sure I scared her, people died and she cried a few times. I did find out what the virus is though.”

                Temari’s mouth fell open, “She cried? What did you do to her? And what’s the virus? So, she did know where it was coming from, I knew it.”

                “First off, I didn’t do anything to make her cry… probably.” _I did pat her head does that count?_ “And second, the virus is….” _Wait, if I tell her Temari will probably have Mizu kicked out of the village._

The door opened and Sakura entered; she paused her hand still on the handle.

                “Sorry for interrupting,” Sakura started to close the door as she smiled awkwardly.

                “Wait it’s not what you think!” Temari shouted releasing Gaara from the wall.

                Sakura stopped, “Oh?”

                “Actually, I need to talk to you about something,” Gaara interjected.

                Sakura walked into the room and handed Temari some paperwork, “What about?”

                Gaara hesitated and glanced at his older sister who seemed confused but Sakura smiled knowingly.

                “Why don’t we go to my office, I have some things to discuss with you too,” Sakura gave him a much-needed escape.

                Gaara didn’t even give Temari time to stop him; he walked out with Sakura trailing behind him. They went to Sakura’s lab and he let out a small sigh.

                “I bet siblings can be hard to handle sometimes,” Sakura remarked.

                Gaara just nodded.

                “So, what did you need to discuss Lord Kakekage.”

                “Actually, I’ve been having weird heart troubles lately.”

                Sakura’s eyes widened, “You’re kind of young to be having those kinds of problems, maybe you’ve been working too hard? What do the pains feel like?”

                “Maybe I have and it’s not really pain. It’s more like my heart speeds up and starts pounding outside of battle.”

                Sakura paused, and she smiled her eyes lighting up, she tucked her hand under her chin, “Oh, and when do these… irregularities typically occur?”

                “Mostly after something strange has been said or done.”

                “Hmm, do they happen to occur when you’re around someone in particular?”

                “Yeah, how did you know that?” Gaara crossed his arms feeling uncomfortable for some reason.

                Sakura put her hands behind her back, “I’d say you’re a perfectly healthy male not counting the insomnia.”

                “How do you figure?”

                “It’s a woman you’re talking about right?”

                Gaara’s scratched his head, “How did you know that?”

                She chuckled, “I’d say you have a crush Lord Kakukage.”

                “No, I don’t want to crush her, she hasn’t done anything deserving of death.”

Sakura slapped her forehead and sighed, “I think you like this person Lord Kakukage in a romantic sense.”

                Gaara’s hands started to sweat, “That’s… not a good thing.”

                Sakura sighed and forlornly patted his shoulder, “No, probably not. You can’t date your sister Lord Kazukage.”

                “Huh… HUH?” Gaara mouth dropped and Sakura looked at him blankly until realization crossed her face.

                “You mean it’s not Temari?” Her face turned bright red, Gaara forcefully shook his head. “O-oh, my bad… then who… wait no? No way! The only other woman you’ve been spending so much time with is Uta-san.”

                Gaara could feel his ears turning the color of his hair, Sakura scratched her head frustrated.

                “So, you’ve been feeling that way about her? That’s not a bad thing, go for it ask her out,” Sakura gave him a thumbs up.

                “Um, what does that mean? Also, what does it mean to have romantic feelings for someone?”

                Sakura gave him a concerned looked, “So, we have to start there huh? When you have romantic feelings for someone it means two things. One you’re physical attracted to them and or two you like their personality. Either way, you enjoy being around them, so ask her out on a date.”

                Gaara was silent for a second, “Um… I don’t think she would accept. I am pretty sure she thinks I am scary now.”

                “What happened?”

                Gaara explained about the mission, though he emitted the part about Shikkan, how Mizu had cried twice, messed up his hair, and kissed him on the forehead. When Gaara got to the part about the kiss Sakura turn red and then clasping his shoulders smiling wildly; Gaara felt uncomfortable with the closeness.

                “Ask her out!” Sakura’s eyes shone brightly.

                “B-but I just said that she would-,” Gaara stopped talking as Sakura squeezed his shoulders, he flinched under her strength.

                “Gaara-” Sakura dropped all formalities. “-she’s sending very clear signs that she likes you… or likes teasing you either way ask her out on a date.”

                “… I don’t know if this counts as a date but she did say I would owe her dinner again when we got back,” Gaara didn’t enjoy the close proximity.

                “Great! She’s given you the opportunity, the signs and you have the means so go home tonight and say to her “Can I take you out to dinner?” and then take her somewhere nice to eat–not ramen!” Sakura turned him around smacking his back and sending him towards the door. “Now go! Right now, I’ll make sure Temari has the help she needs so don’t worry about anything.”

                Gaara’s back stung where she’d slapped him, he wanted to refuse but Sakura scared him a little so he left the office making sure no one saw him. Walking slowly to his house he could feel his heart beating faster in anticipation. When he made it home, he stopped outside his house dread filling his stomach. _What am I doing! This is stupid… I should just go back._

                “Oh, you’re back already?”

                Gaara jumped and turned towards the great lion lounging under the tree, Yoki yawned loudly. _I should go back._ Turning to go Gaara stopped as the lion blocked his path; he looked at Gaara scanning him up and down.

                “What?” Gaara didn’t enjoy all the close proximity people were putting him through today.

                “How old are you boy?”

                “19… though I guess I’ll be 20 in two week why?” Gaara was getting tired of all the questions.

                The lion smiled as much as a lion could, “Then that will be perfect. You’ll be the older one by that time, she won’t be able to retort as much.”

                “I don’t understand what you’re talking about?” Gaara’s eye twitched in irritation.

                “You’re back already?” Mizu’s voice came from the door of his house and Gaara felt his hands go cold.

                Yoki looked at him knowingly and walked over to Mizu, “He came to fulfill his debt.”

                “His debt?”

                _Yeah, you giant fur ball what debt are you talking about?_

“Doesn’t he owe you dinner for you helping him collect the herbs?” Yoki looked over at Gaara; the lion seemed to smirk.

                “Oh! That’s right,” Mizu chuckled. “If you’re done with work, we can go now.”

                “Um… Ok.”

                Mizu blinked, “It’s not fun when you agree so quickly Lord Kazukage.”

                “Do I have the option to refuse?”

                “Nope!” Mizu walked down the steps of the porch and Yoki went back to lounge under the tree.

                “What do you want to eat?” Gaara’s heart sped up as she got closer.

                “Ramen!” Mizu clenched her fist excitedly.

                _Ramen? Wait, Sakura said not to take her out to ramen._

                “There isn’t anything else you’d rather eat?” Gaara shifted his feet.

                “Nope. I’ve been craving Ramen,” Mizu smiled at him so radiantly that he didn’t press further.

                Gaara lead the way into town, glancing around nervously. _Why are you nervous! You’re just paying a debt. It’s not a date… What is a date, anyway?_ They approached the local ramen shop and Gaara slid open the door, a white cloak with the bold red letters stating Sixth on the back greeted him. His eyes traveled up the cloak to a messy head of blond hair, a young woman with long black hair sat in the next seat over. They both turned around when Gaara walked in, Mizu following him in.

                “Gaara!” Naruto waved at him excitedly.

                _Crud._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, poor Gaara he final is trying to figure out his feelings and now he has to have a meal with Mizu and Naruto! I am so mean to Gaara! I own nothing Naruto. If you enjoyed please review, thanks! I thrive on good reviews!


	10. Ramen and Warnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto has crashed Gaara's date and Temari loses her mind.

Chapter 10  
Ramen and Warnings

“Naruto?” Gaara stood at the entrance of the ramen shop frozen to the spot.  
A dark-haired ninja, next to Naruto, with clear colored eyes stood up and bowed; Uzumaki Hinata smiled gently before returning to her seat.  
“Are you going to go in?” Mizu’s question snapped Gaara out of his shock.  
Gaara walked on in sat down at the counter next to Naruto, Mizu plopped down on his other side already scanning the menu.  
“What are you doing here Naruto?” Gaara turned toward the sixth Hokage of the leaf village.   
“Iamfhrefrle,” Naruto said around a mouth full of ramen.  
“Dear, swallow first,” Hinata scolded him.  
Naruto tried to swallow but choked, Gaara and Hinata panicked. The master of the shop noticed and freaked out. Mizu calmly got up, wrapped her arms around Naruto and forcefully gave him the Heimlich. He spit out the wad of noodle onto the counter.  
“S-sorry,” he said more to the master than everyone else, he looked disappointed at the wasted Ramen as the master cleaned it up.  
Gaara breathed out a sigh of relief.  
Naruto turned to Mizu as she sat back down, “Thanks.. ugh-”  
“Uta Mizu, nice to meet you. Can I have the pork ramen with extra toppings please?” Mizu switched gears.  
“I’ll pay for yours since you saved my life, Uta-san,” Naruto interjected.  
Pay for-wait I am supposed to be paying! Gaara looked at Naruto unsure how to tell him that, Hinata saw his look.  
“Dear that’s-.“  
Mizu interjected, “That’s ok. He’s already paying.”  
Mizu pointed at Gaara and Naruto dropped his chopsticks mid-bite.  
“Are you two on a date?” Naruto asked innocently.  
Gaara felt his mind go black unsure how to answer, Mizu burst out laughing.  
The master interrupted, “What would you like Lord Kazukage?”  
“Ugh, the original,” Gaara scanned the menu quickly.  
The master nodded and looked at Mizu who was laughing so hard she was crying.  
“What’s so funny?” Naruto frowned.  
“Y-your question was funny,” Mizu took a sip of her water trying to calm down.  
Gaara didn’t know why but his stomach felt funny.  
“Soooo you’re not on a date?” Naruto pressed.  
“I haven’t been on a date since my husband died and I don’t intend to be romantically involved with someone ever again,” Mizu wiped away a tear.  
Gaara’s stomach clenched; he felt a little queasy.  
“O-oh,” Naruto scratch his head obviously feeling uncomfortable. “What happened to your husband-ow?”  
Hinata had kicked him under the counter, Mizu’s eyes softened and looked distant.  
“He died from an epidemic that nearly wiped out our village,” Mizu picked up her chopsticks as the Master brought them their food.  
“Wha lik the virs here?” Naruto asked around a mouthful of noodles.  
Hinata pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed but Mizu didn’t only smiled sadly.  
“The same one.”  
Gaara glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. So, that’s mean’s the monster she’s caring wiped out her village… She’s lived through my worst nightmare. No one knew what to say, so they ate in silence, the mood ruined. Naruto looked at Gaara apologetically.   
“You never awnsered me, what are you doing here Naruto?” Gaara finally broke the silence.  
“Huh? Sakura didn’t tell you I was here?”  
Ugh. That’s why she said no ramen.   
Naruto scratched the back of his head, “Well… I am not really sure we should talk about it here.”  
Gaara glanced around the restaurant and noticed a few people looking at them intently, whether they were just curious about the two Kage’s or something else, he couldn’t tell. They finished up eating quickly, mainly because there wasn’t much else to talk about.   
“I am going to head on back, thanks for dinner,” Mizu disappeared around a corner, leaving them standing there.  
“S-sorry about ruining your date,” Naruto bowed his head.  
“Was that a date?” Gaara felt the ramen sitting weirdly in the pit of his stomach.  
“It wasn’t?”   
“I hope not,” Gaara sighed. That kind of sucked.  
“R-right well, can we talk somewhere not out in the open?”  
Gaara took them to his office. When they arrived, they found Sakura and Temari talking over some paperwork.  
“Gaara! Why did you run off again- Lord Hokage, Lady Hinata? You arrived early,” Temari bowed to them.  
“Yo! Sakura-ohf,” Naruto fell to the ground clutching his stomach where Sakura’s hit landed.  
“I told you to come straight here!” She glared down at him before she shot Gaara a sympathetic look.  
Hinata stood there smiling awkwardly but didn’t say anything.  
“Uh, Sakura-san maybe let him tell me why he's here before incapacitating him?” Her look made Gaara feel worse.  
“Yeah-I mean what was that for?” Naruto stood up rubbing his stomach.  
“For being dense.”  
“W-what did I do?” He looked to Hinata for help but she avoided making eye contact with him.  
Temari seemed lost, both Hinata and Sakura gave Gaara a sad look. Am I being pitied right now?  
“A-anyway, Naruto why are you here?” Gaara tried to switch gears as quickly as he could.  
“Oh, right. I came to warn you that the village north of here has plans to interfere with the cure for the virus.”  
“They already tried that,” Gaara sighed.  
“What? Really?”  
“Was that all you came here for Naruto?” Sakura rubbed her forehead dark circles under her eyes, she’d been working non-stop to keep making the cure. "I can't believe you dumped all the paper work off on Sasuke and ran away."  
"I didn't run away! He said I was needed here, that it would fit my specialty," Naruto looked proud of himself.  
Naruto...  
“Uh, there was something else too... What did Shikamura say? There’s a way to destroy the virus and that he’s looking into it.”  
There’s a way to destroy the virus? Does Mizu know? If we could destroy it does that mean she’d be free of Shikkan?  
“Also… there was one more thing…,” there seemed to be steam coming out his ears. “There’s a small traveling clan passing by here that practices medicine who could help you secure the ingredients you need for the cure… What was their name again Uta-Uta-,” Naruto muttered.  
“Utanai,” Hinata quietly reminded him.  
“That’s it the Utanai clan,” Naruto smiled proudly even though he wasn’t the one who remember the information. “They are a nomonic-“  
“Nomadic dear.”  
“Right nomadic tribe, they wear large straw hats and green cloaks-what’s wrong with you guys? You look kind of sick.”  
It can’t be… Did she lie to me? Gaara could tell Sakura and Temari were thinking the same thing.  
“That’s it! I am going to get awners,” Temari stormed towards the door.  
“Wait a second Temari, they could be different-,” Gaara tried to stop her.  
“No! There’s too many conicidinces. A clan that roams around who can help us with the materials we lack for the cure, for all we know this is just some elaborate scheme to make money! Send the front man-well woman with just a small dose of the cure so that when the main group comes later after our supplies run low, we'll be willing to buy what we need at an exuberant price. For all we know they created the damn virus!”  
Mizu’s painful look when she told him she was a monster flashed into his mind. W-was that just an act? If she knows I have Shukaku in me, was that to gain my sympathies?  
“I am getting answers. Right now!” Temari stormed out.  
“D-did I say something wrong?” Naruto turned to Gaara.  
“No, she’s just tired. She hasn’t slept much since this whole thing started. I better go after her to make sure she doesn’t level my house,” Gaara followed his sister out, and he soon caught up with her.  
“Don’t stop me Gaara!” Temari stormed through the streets, Gaara quietly trailed along behind her.  
When they got to his house, Yaba-san greeted them on the porch and Yoki looked up from his resting place under the tree. Temari stormed on in; Mizu was in the guest room working on some sort of purplish concoction.  
“Oh, what’s up Temari-.” Mizu smiled pleasantly, but it faded when she saw their looks.  
“Don’t ‘what’s up’ me. I want answers! Now!”  
Mizu blinked and glanced at Gaara, “About what?”  
“Don’t look to him! I am the one talking to you!” Temari walked forward getting in her face.  
Mizu remained calm, but it was obvious she was uncomfortable with the invasion of her personal space, “What are we talking about?”  
“You don’t know?” Temari growled at her, Mizu’s mouth twitched.  
“There’s-,” Gaara tried to interject.  
“SHUT UP, GAARA!”  
Mizu stood her ground, Temari’s nose almost touching hers.  
“Your clan! We’re talking about your damn clan!”  
Her mouth dropped open in surprise, “My clan?”  
“The Utanai nomadic clan that’s coming near the village! Don’t think I don’t know what’s going on! Your plan to infect our village, then sell us the cure. No wonder your original price was too reasonable. Your clan was right behind you, ready to offer us the ingredients we need at a higher cost!”  
“There’s been some misunderstanding-.”  
“NO! I am done with your shit! I knew we shouldn’t have trusted you the moment you entered the village. Acting like you didn’t know who the Kazukage was but immediately approaching him.”  
“I didn’t-.”  
“Cut the crap! Then you hang all over him-.”  
“Temari-,” Gaara tried to interject.  
“NO! I don’t know what you’re trying to do by getting close to our leader.”  
“Temari that’s-.”  
“Shut up, Gaara! You‘re constantly eating out with him and getting him to leave the village where he's vulnerable to attack! Are you in league with another village? What is it you want for us? What is it you want from my brother? Do you even have a clue what he is?”  
“Your leader-.”  
“Bull! I don’t believe you don’t know!”  
Gaara felt his heart race. She’s not going to say that is she?  
“I don’t know what your-.”  
“Bull shit! I don’t believe you.”   
No, shut up Temari!  
“Again, I don’t know what your-.”  
“There’s no way you don’t know. You’re all the same, using my brother just for his status and power."  
Temari please don’t!  
“I am not-.”  
“Temari-.”  
“Be quiet Gaara!”  
“I really don’t know what your-.”  
“BULL! There’s no way you don’t know that he’s a Jinchuriki!”  
“TEMARI!” Half the wall of Gaara’s house blew out the side, sand whirled around in the room lashing out around him. Temari backed up from him, terrified.  
“I-I am sorry Gaara-.”  
Sand spikes shot out of the ceiling, caging her in.  
“Temari, be quiet,” Gaara’s head pulsed. “Kill her. Kill her. Kill her.” Be quiet Shukaku! The urge to murder her was clawing its way to the surface. “Kill her. Kill her. Kill her.” No, shut up! Gaara grabbed his head the headache getting worse.  
“G-gaara p-please, calm down,” Temari begged from inside the cage.  
“Kill her.” Sand whirled around him, he couldn’t get it to calm down. “Kill her. Kill her. Ki-“  
“Boo,” Mizu poked his cheek; somehow she had walked through the sand storm unharmed. “Are you throwing a tantrum Lord Kazukage?”  
The surrounding sand stopped spinning and fell into a pile on the ground; the spikes around Temari crumbled. Temari’s legs gave out and she let out a loud sigh of relief.  
“What in the world is going on here! With all the screaming and the walls exploding. I hope you don’t expect me to clean this up Lord Kazukage!” Yaba hobbled into the house whacking at a pile of sand that lay on the floor. “What in the world is going on?”  
“Sorry, Yaba-san. You don’t have to clean it up,” Gaara held up his hand commanding the sand, the wall and ceiling went back to normal.  
The old woman huffed, “What is going on, I heard shouting?”   
“She’s-,” Temari pointed at Mizu but Yaba rapped her on the head with her cane.  
“Really now Lady Temari! Starting a spat at your age,” The older woman wagged a finger at her.  
“T-that’s not what this is about!” Temari stood up rubbing her head. “She’s trying to-.”  
Temari received another whack on the head.   
“No, I think you’ve done enough talking for now Lady Temari. What’s going on Lord Kazukage?” The older woman turned to Gaara who flinched.  
He sighed but explained the situation with the clan that was going to be passing the village soon.   
Mizu’s burst out laughing, “That’s what this is all about? Temari-chan-.”  
“C-chan?” Temari scowled at her.  
“Temari-chan, the Utanai were originally a part of the Uta clan but they are not the same. They broke off into their own clan... right before the virus wiped out most the main clan and my village," Temari's mouth tightened when she heard this. "I’ve run into some of the wondering tribes before but I have no connection with them directly. If you don’t believe me I’d be more than willing to go see them with you when they stop by. Would that suffic?”  
Temari opened her mouth again, but she stopped when Yaba-san held up her cane, she nodded instead.   
“Good then, that’s that’s. Now Lady Temari don’t you have work you need to attend too?” Yaba grabbed her arm dragging her out of the room.   
Temari looked back at Gaara apologetically before she was gone. Gaara turned to Mizu who was watching them leave, her hands clasped together.   
“I-I am sorry about that,” Gaara bowed deeply.  
“Lord Kazukage,” Gaara glanced up and Mizu flicked him in the head. “There we’re even.”  
Gaara stood up and rubbed his forehead, “I-I meant for loosing myself as well-.”  
“What’s a Jinchuriki?” Mizu looked at him innocently.  
Gaara’s heart quickened, and he looked to ground unable to face her. She did tell me about Shikkan…  
“I-it’s…,” Gaara felt the ramen stirring in his stomach.  
“It’s alright, you don’t need to tell me,” Mizu chuckled, but she looked a bit sad.  
“Sh- Shukaku.”  
Mizu blinked, “Shikkan not Shukaku.”  
“What? N-no, Shukaku is the tailed-beast that… lives in me,” Gaara mumbled the last part.  
Mizu stared at him blankly, “You’re kidding right?”  
Gaara shook his head, he felt like throwing up. No more ramen for a while, “Jinchuriki’s are what tailed-beast hosts are called.”  
Mizu scratched her head, “Ok, one more question.”  
“Yes…?”  
“What’s a tailed-beast?”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group goes to meet the Utanai clan. What trails await them and this mysterious new group?

Chapter 11  
Utanai Clan

   “You don’t know what a tailed-beast is? They played a big part in the last war,” Gaara panicked unsure how to explain Shukaku without freaking her out.  
   Mizu smiled awkwardly. “I wasn’t on this continent when the war was going on. I was in the land of snow where a small break out was happening."  
   Gaara shifted his feet. “You’ve never heard of them at all before?”  
   “I normally don’t get to stay in towns long because of Shikkan, so I lack a lot of info of what’s going on in most societies.”  
    _Well, the tailed beasts where kept a secret until now, so it’s possible she’s never heard of them._  
   Gaara took a deep breath, “I don’t really know what Shikkan would take form as, but Shukaku is a giant one tailed tanuki. He’s sealed inside me.”  
   Mizu blinked and opened her mouth slightly, she didn’t say anything.  
   “Mizu?”  
   “Ah, sorry I was trying to process how ridiculous that sounds.” She gave him a half smile.  
   “I don’t want to hear that from you!”  
   Mizu laughed. “How did you end up with Shukaku inside you?”  
   Gaara hesitated and looked away. “He was sealed inside me…”  
    _I don’t want to tell her that my father put him in me when I was a child._  
   “And you willingly took him in?”  
   “That’s… complicated, but I do use his powers.” Gaara felt uncomfortable, he hoped she wouldn’t ask any more. He didn’t want her to pity him.  
   “I see… Thank you by the way, for defending me.”  
   Gaara finally looked up and took a step towards the door. The smile she was giving him softened her eyes and made his stomach turn over. “Y-you’re not completely cleared of suspicion yet.”  
   “I know, but I still wanted to say thank you.” She tilted her head slightly. A piece of hair fell from behind her ear in front of her eyes. Gaara backed up, fighting the urge to reach out and brush her hair back. What is wrong with me!  
   “R-right, prepare a bag in advance so we can leave whenever the clan passes by.” Gaara quickly exited the room and hurried outside, stopping he gripped the front of his shirt as his breaths came bursts. _What’s wrong with me? Sakura said I might like her, but what does that mean exactly? In what way? I didn’t have fun on the date, so it couldn’t be romantically right?_

***

   “Temari, I don’t think this many ninjas is necessary.”  
   Temari put her hands on her hips. “We don’t know anything about this clan. I’m not taking any chances.”  
   Kankuro hung back with Mizu while he waited for his siblings to finish their argument. Sakura walked out of the hospital trailed by Naruto.  
   “What’s going on, are you two fighting again?” Sakura readjusted her medical bag.  
   Kankuro laughed nervously. “I wouldn’t really say their fighting, so much as Gaara’s getting yelled at. Getting Gaara mad enough to blow up his house wasn’t enough for you?”  
   Temari blushed and looked at the ground feeling guilty; Gaara sighed and glanced back at Mizu. Yoki stood close to Mizu and leaned in next to her whispering something.         Gaara quickly turned away from her when she looked up at him and smiled.  
   “Alright let’s get going!” Naruto shouted excitedly.  
   “Who made you the point on this?” Sakura glared at him.  
   “Ehhh, but I want to hurry up and meet this nomic clan.”  
   “Nomadic clan! And this isn’t our village, you don’t get to lead this operation,” Sakura chided him.  
   Gaara chuckled. “Right, let’s head out.”  
   They left through the front entrance. Naruto inched over to Yoki as they walked.  
   “Can I pet him?” Naruto’s eyes lit up as he pointed excitedly at Yoki.  
   At least he’s matured enough to ask now.  
   “I am not a pet,” Yoki snapped at him.  
   Everyone in the group froze, minus Mizu and Gaara.  
   “H-he talks!” Naruto danced excitedly. “Ne-ne lion-san what are you?”  
   “G-G-Gaara did you know this lion can talk?” Kankuro shook as he inched away from Yoki.  
   “I knew.”  
   Temari got over her surprise first. “What is he? Your passport said he was a pet.”  
   Mizu sighed. “Yoki why don’t you introduce yourself.”  
   Yoki bowed his head. “I am Yoki the guardian spirit against disease.”  
   The group looked around at one another trying to see if they’d heard right.  
   “W-what’s that supposed to mean?” Naruto finally asked.  
   “It means what it means. I am a spirit that protects against disease.”  
   Temari put her hands on her hips irritated. “You expect us to believe that kind of crap?”  
   “Believe what you will.” Yoki turned and looked up at the horizon. “That is who you’re looking for, correct?”  
   The group turned to where the beast was looking and off in the distance they could see carts moving along the horizon. Temari opened her mouth, but Gaara moved on first silencing any further discussions. It didn’t take them long to reach the caravan, when the two groups met, an older man walked forward and bowed to Gaara.  
   “Are you Lord Kazukage? We sent an envoy earlier explaining our arrival.”  
   “We received it. As requested you’ll be allowed to set up your caravan outside the village. However, we would like your help in exchange.” Gaara gave the old man the license they would need to remain near the village.  
   “If we can be of assistance, though I’m not sure what it is our clan can do for you?” The old man read over the license and nodded pleasantly.  
   “We can discuss that after you set up your camp.”  
   The caravan made their way closer to the village escorted by the group, Mizu stayed close to Yoki the entire time, but kept her distance from the caravan. Gaara could tell Temari was steaming and eager to talk with the elder. By the time they made it to the designated spot just outside the village wall and the caravan set up their camp, the sun was setting.  
   The group sat down in a large tent with the Elder called Jiji-san. Except Mizu, Yoki and Naruto who stayed outside to guard the tent.  
   “Now, what can we do for you Lord Kazekage?” Jiji stretched his older bones as he sat down on a large pillow. Gaara sat down across from him cross-legged.  
   “Do you know how to make this?” Gaara held up a small vile containing the cure for the virus.  
   Jiji took the vile and his eyes widened in surprise. “I haven’t seen this in years.”  
   “I’m sure.” Temari muttered under her breath, Gaara shot her a look and she held her tongue.  
   “This is the cure for a virus that mostly infects children and the elderly… Ah, now I understand why you couldn’t allow us to set up inside the village. Hmm, yes, we have some in our clan that possess the knowledge to make this, we’d be more than happy to lend them to you for setting up the license for us.” Jiji returned the vile to Gaara.  
   “Your help would be much appreciated. Also, we were hoping you could sell us some ingredients to make the cure. We were informed you might have them.” Gaara handed the old man a list with what they needed.  
   Jiji squinted at the list and read slowly, his smile dissipated as he got further along. Finally, he looked up at them fear in his eyes. “I’m terribly sorry Lord Kazekage, but we ran out of the things on this list a couple days ago.”  
   “What! How?” Temari’s tone filled with panic.  
   “Do you really not have any left?” Sakura clenched her fist to her chest, she held back her fear.  
   “We always keep a little in case we need it ourselves, but we no longer have any to sell.”  
   Gaara’s grip on his knee tightened. “Who bought the ingredients from you?”  
   Jiji scratched his head. “It was a group of ninja, I don’t know which village they came from, but their headbands had a mountain surrounded by water on it.”  
   “Gaara…” Kankuro turned to him his face voicing what Gaara was thinking.  
    _This may turn into a bloody situation. If Yama village wants to mess with us this much… Is there no other way than to attack them? They wouldn’t sell us the ingredients and even if they did, they would ask for something impossible. How to solve this?_ Gaara sat with his arms crossed thinking of solutions.  
   Boom!  
   Gaara jumped up as a loud explosion went off outside the tent. Running outside he found Naruto coughing on the ground, Yoki had been hog-tied and was thrashing wildly about. Something flashed through the leftover smoke and Gaara’s heart stopped when he saw a group of Ninja, Mizu tied up and slung over one of the ninja’s shoulders. NO! Gaara activated his sand that lifted him into the air and flew off after them, he quickly gained on them. One of the Ninja activated a jutsu and Gaara couldn’t dodge the massive mine field of spikes that sprung up in front of him. He crashed into one of them and toppled to the ground. He fell hard on his arm, pain seared through his arm as something snapped. Forcing himself up his eyes’ met Mizu’s. She smiled at him sadly and mouthed “Sorry.” One of the Ninja’s dropped a smoke bomb, by the time the wind blew away the smoke, the group and Mizu were gone.


	12. Chapter 12 Gaara Goes Rogue and the Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mizu's been taken. Can Gaara save her?

Chapter 12

Gaara Goes Rogue and the Chase

 

            Clutching his broken arm Gaara stood up, pain throb through the limb, he winced. The group of ninja had finally caught up with them, Sakura notice Gaara’s arm and took action. She made a makeshift binding to hold his arm.

            “I’m sorry. I didn’t see them before they threw the smoke bombs.” Naruto hung his head.

            Gaara was too busy thinking of a rescue operation to worry about being angry at him. They had untied Yoki, and he meandered around the area stopping to stare and sniff at different spots on the ground.

            “We need to send out a squad—,” Gaara’s mind whirled.

            “—No.” Temari interrupted him. “We don’t have a squad to send right now. Listen Gaara, we can put together a team to track them back at the village, after Sakura has finished treating you. They took her alive, so I’m sure she’ll be fine for now. We can’t just run after them, we don’t even know where they went and I’m sure that’s what they want. We’d be falling right into their trap.”

            Gaara glared at her making her flinch, which led to an awkward and painful silence among the group. 

            Kankuro jumped in to back Temari up. “Temari’s right on this one. We can’t just run off.”

            “As soon as they cross the border we won’t be able to pursue them without causing a war,” Temari insisted.

            Gaara stood up holding his arm that hurt with every movement.

            “We can’t just pursue them into a trap.” Temari pinched the bridge of her nose

            “We’ve gone after people before and you went after me when I was taken.”

            “That was different! You’re our leader! This woman isn’t a part of our village!” His big sister stood her ground and the rest of the group was in agreement.

            “Fine. Then let’s finish up with the Utanai clan first.” Gaara gave in, but he felt like blowing something up or strangling someone, burying someone alive sounded good too. He walked a little ways ahead of the group who seemed to be giving him some space.

            Yoki trotted up next to him and put his head down next to Gaara’s ear. “I can track her.”

            “What do you mean?” Gaara whispered.

            “My nose isn’t just for show and… because she’s the host of Shikkan I can track that too. I’m not the Guardian of Disease for nothing,” Yoki explained.

            Gaara glanced over his shoulder to see if the group heard what Yoki said, they were far enough away they didn’t seem to have overheard.

            “If we leave now, we can intercept them before the boarder.” Yoki looked at him expectantly waiting for his answer.

            He looked toward the wall of his village, Temari wasn’t wrong; the village should be his first priority. Mizu’s look of pain when she’d told him about Shikkan flashed through his mind. His heart panged. He wanted to save her.

            “I don’t think I can take them on by myself. I’m more suited to fighting one opponent than many,” Yoki explained, his large eye’s narrowing. Gaara could feel his worry.

            Even if he wanted to save her… Gaara winced when he jarred his arm. _Could I save her?_ Yoki leaned over and breathed onto his arm, the pain subsided.

            “What did you do?” Gaara wiggled his fingers, and it felt better.

            “Disease prevention isn’t my only skill.” The lion’s voice was snarky, and a small smile tugged at Gaara’s mouth. He wanted to save her, but he didn’t think he could leave. The group would stop him. “We need to leave now. What’s your decision?”

            “I—.”

            Naruto walked up in-between them with his hands on the back of his head. He was looking at the sky thinking, which looked painful.

            “What is it Naruto?” Gaara eyed him wondering if he overheard them.

            “Hmm, do you like Mizu?” Naruto asked seriously.

            Gaara felt his heart skip a beat. “Like? I… find her a pleasant person.”

            “No no no. Not like that. I mean do you feel uncomfortable around her? Like your heart pounds loudly, your face gets hot and when she does little things… like smiling, does it make you happy?” Naruto scratched his head thinking hard.

            Gaara looked at him blankly; he’d described all his symptoms. “Yes.”

            Naruto grinned goofily. “Then get going.”

            “What?”

            Naruto gestured with his head back at the group. “It’s my fault she got taken. I can hold them off. If that’s the way you feel about her then get going.”

            “I can’t just abandon my village.” Gaara’s mouth pulled taut at Naruto’s suggestion.

            “Hmm, then you’re ok with her possibly dying?” Naruto’s eyes were clear and there was no grin on his face.

            “I’m not ok with that, but I have duties—.”

            “—Gaara you’re an idiot.”

            “Wha…” Gaara’s mind went blank at Naruto of all people telling him he was an idiot.

            “Right now she’s an ally to your village and a guest. So… hmm, if people realize you can’t protect your guests or allies when they need it won’t they see you and the Sand village as less com… comparable.. compatible.. complicated…”

            “Competent,” Yoki filled in the word for him.

            “Right, that!” Naruto pointed at the lion. “They’ll lose trust in you. Also, if you really like her, then just let her move to your village and make her a citizen. Problem solved.”

            Gaara’s head throbbed, Naruto was spouting sense. The world must be ending. A weight seemed to lift off his chest; he looked up at the lion.

            “Alright. Naruto let’s see what you can do.”

            He grinned widely. “Leave it to me!”

            The knuckleheaded ninja turned and his hold being set ablaze with his jutsu.

            “Naruto!” Gaara could hear Sakura shout, but he was already off following Yoki through the desert.

            “GAARA!” He could hear them shouting at him, he ignored his siblings’ calls.

            “Hop on, it will be faster,” Yoki commanded him and Gaara jumped onto the beast back. The lion was swifter than Gaara thought possible, the wind whistled around his ears and he kept his head down as sand blew up in his face. They quickly reached the towering cliffs near the village. Gaara wrapped his fingers in Yoki’s fur as the beast jumped onto the wall and ascended like a ninja. Chakra laced the beast’s feet. Gaara didn’t have the breath to ask how Yoki could use Chakra as the lion jumped onto the top of the cliff and sped further on. The cliff dropped off, below was a pathetically dead black forest. They were almost to the boarder. Yoki jumped off the cliff and landed in the tree tops snapping branches beneath him, he bounded to the ground.

            “Prepare yourself they’re up ahead,” Yoki shouted and bolted through the forest.

            Gaara had already sensed their chakra, he threw off the makeshift sling Sakura had made for him. The group appeared in their line of sight. His blood boiled when he saw Mizu, she wasn’t conscious; he threw his hand forward and his sand swiftly took out one of the ninja.

            “What! How did they—!” One of the other ninja quickly weaved hand signs, but Gaara’s blood boiled and sand smashed the man up against the tree instantly crushing him.     

            Blood sprayed outward and splashed onto him. The ninja carrying Mizu tried to pull out a kunai, but he stopped and looked down at the bloody stump where his hand had been and screamed.

            “Idiot! Retre—.”

            No such luck. Wet bloody sand descended on them and encased them, the sand pulled Mizu away to safety.

            Gaara held up his hand and squeezed a fist, pure rage dripped from his voice. “Sand coffin!”

            The two left breathed their last. He jumped off Yoki, who was looking at the now dead ninjas, and raced over to Mizu. He stopped though when he realized he was covered in blood; he hadn’t been paying attention and crushed the men so quickly blood had sprayed everywhere. He desperately tried to scrub his hands clean, but it wouldn’t come off.

            Mizu’s eyes filtered open and Gaara backed up turning away from her. Yoki walked over to her and nuzzled her. “Yoki… Gaara?”

            Gaara kept his back to her desperately rubbing his clothes with dirt, but the blood wasn’t coming out. He felt hot and uncomfortable.

            “Why?” He could hear the confusion in her voice, but he wouldn’t turn to her.

            “Are you alright?” He asked still scrubbing at his shirt, blood and dirt was caked under his nails.

There was silence and the shuffling of feet behind him. He felt thin arms wrap around his shoulders.

            “What are you—Don’t touch me!” He panicked, but didn’t push her away.

            The thin arms shook and her voice broke, “Thank you.”

            Gaara felt a weird smile spread across his face, his heart beat so loudly he was sure she could hear it, and then he remembered the blood. “Let go my clothes aren’t clean.”

            Mizu didn’t let go though, he could feel her breath on his neck and pleasant shivers raced down his back. He really didn’t want her to let go. His ears felt really warm.

            “Gaara,” her voice was soft and the way she said his name created knots in his stomach.

            “Mizu, you should probably let the boy go, he looks rather uncomfortable.” Yoki brought them both back to reality.

            Mizu quickly released him and laughed awkwardly. “Sorry.”

            Gaara’s heart was beating a mile a minute, and his vision was blurry, he needed to calm down. Not looking at them he went about burying the ninja.

            “You’re burying them again?” Mizu bent over to look him in the eyes.

            He flushed at the proximity and didn’t look up. “Yes.”

            “Gaara are you alright? Your face is kind of red?” Mizu reached out to touch his forehead, Gaara smacked her hand away. He regretted it when he saw the hurt look on her face.

            “I’m fine… Are you alright?” He looked her up and down to make sure she wasn’t wounded, other than some scratches she seemed fine.

            “Yes, they drugged me to put me under, but those types of drugs wear off quickly for me because of Shikkan.” Mizu smiled at him playfully. “Are you done with your inspection?”

            Gaara’s heart almost stopped when he realized he was still looking over her. “Yes.” He stood up and finished burying the ninja. Fatigue was catching up to him. Sleep was a bad idea. He couldn’t risk Shukaku going on a rampage.

            “We need to get back.” _Preferably before Temari sends out the whole village to track me down._

            “Right, considering we took off without permission that would be good,” Yoki chimed in.

            “You took off without permission?” Mizu raised an eyebrow at them both, Gaara turned away and headed back the way they came. The trees were blurry. _Strange why are they_ —? Gaara’s center of gravity shifted, and he lost his balance, Mizu caught him before he fell. Breathing was harder than normal. Mizu put a cool hand to his forehead. The color drained from her face.

            “He has it, doesn’t he?” Yoki walked over and looked at Gaara.

          “That’s not possible though. Any normal healthy adult…” Mizu swallowed hard. “Gaara when do you sleep?”

            “I… don’t…” His head felt heavy.

            “Gaara…” Mizu brushed back his hair and put her forehead against his, his heart almost stopped. She sighed though and pulled away.

            “What?” Gaara’s hands were shaking.

            “Gaara, you’re infected.”

            

 


	13. Chapter 13 Gaara's Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh no! Gaara's been infected. Will he die or will Mizu do something rather drastic and save him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've read this far I assume you are enjoying the story, right? Riigghhtt? Please leave a review! We writers live for them. ;P

Chapter 13

Gaara’s Fever

                “Infected?” The trees were spinning around him. “H-how?”

                Mizu caught him again as he tilted to the side. “Well, generally it only affects children and the elderly because their bodies are weaker. It’s not impossible for an adult to catch it. Plus… you’ve been around when I released some of Shikkan… You could have gotten it from that.”

                Mizu’s face fell, Gaara didn’t like the look she was giving him. He wanted her to stop, but he didn’t know what to say to not make her worry. Gaara stood up, but felt his knees give out underneath him; Mizu supported him under her weight.

                “We need to go back.” Gaara’s body trembled, it was cold.

                “I don’t think we’ll make it back with how far it’s progressed. You shouldn’t move.” Mizu easily pulled him to the ground.

                “Need too…” His head was pounding.

                “Yoki, return to the village and retrieve my bag and let them know what’s happening.” Mizu turned Gaara around and forced him to lay his head in her lap. His face was on fire for another reason now; to bad his head was throbbing so badly he couldn’t enjoy it. Her cool fingertips pressed against his temple and rubbed slowly in a circular motion. _Oh, that helps_.

                “Mizu…” The lion hesitated. “He won’t… You know there’s only one way…”

                Gaara watched her look determinedly at the lion. “I know. Get going.”

                The lion bowed his head and raced off. Gaara’s mouth was dry. The sky overhead seemed to move at a faster rate. Every breath pained him. Something didn’t make sense to him; his symptoms were progressing too quickly.

                “I’m sorry.” Mizu’s brow furrowed. “It seems you got it from me. It could have only progressed this quickly from coming from Shikkan…”

                “Stop.” It hurt to speak, but it hurt more to see her like this.

                She took a deep breath and smiled gloomily. “If I had my stuff, I could fix this right away, but I was out of ingredients too… You will not last before Yoki even makes it to the village.”

                Gaara’s heart was speeding up, not from fear; it hurt so much to breathe. Mizu took a deep breath again, her cheeks where turning pink. “This would be much easier if you’d pass out.”

                “I… can’t… Shukaku….,” Gaara gasped for air.

                Mizu’s hold face was pink. “Can I have permission to save you?”

                “You need permission for that!” Gaara coughed and blood came out. Mizu nodded and laid his head down. Before he could say anything she straddled him and pulled his shirt up and off. “What…”

                He froze as she stripped her shirt exposing her soft pink skin; her ears turned red from embarrassment. She wrapped her arms around his chest and buried her face in his neck. Gaara’s eyes were bulging out of his head, completely confused. Was she coming on to him or treating him? He didn’t move too stiff from the shock.

                She whispered in his ear, “This will hurt like hell, brace yourself.”

                He didn’t have time to contemplate what she said before where their skin was touching burned. Pain shot out through his body and mind, his ears rang so loudly he wasn’t sure if he was screaming or not. His limbs seized uncontrollably, and it took every shred of willpower he had not to pass out. Green goo oozed from her skin into his and pulled at something deep inside him. Whatever it was fought desperately against her. Sweat broke out onto Mizu’s back. Gaara’s vision was narrowing going dark around the edges. Finally, after what seemed like an endless eternity Mizu pulled away and whatever fought against her gave up. The green goop oozed out of his skin and into hers and slowly formed with her until it became her skin again. She quickly got off him and put her shirt back on.

                Gaara was barely conscious, he couldn’t move, too weak from whatever had just occurred. Mizu helped him sit up and gently put his shirt back on. As her fingertips brushed over his skin he shivered, she paused and then looked to the ground. He felt like she’d misunderstood something, but he didn’t know how to correct it.  She laid his head back in her lap and stared off into the distance, dark circles deepened her eyes. Whatever she’d done must have taken a lot out of her.

                “W… what?” Gaara couldn’t speak well.

                “I used Shikkan to infiltrate your body and pull the pieces of him out. It required as much skin contact as possible.” She blushed, but then stared off sadly into space. “I’m sorry.”

                Gaara’s eye twitched, he was feeling irritated by her pity party. “Why?”

                She looked at him surprised. “Why? For infecting you and—.”

                “You just saved my life.”

                “Ha. Does that count when I’m the one who put you in danger first?” Mizu sniffed.

                Gaara clenched his teeth and with an energy he didn’t know he had, sat up. “Stop.”

                Mizu didn’t look him in the eyes. “I think it’s about time I leave.”

                “No.” Gaara growled.

                Mizu finally looked up at him. “No?”

                “Yes—I mean, no, you’re not leaving.” He felt like he was being childish, but he was too angry to care. He didn’t want her to leave.

                Mizu sighed and smiled at him. “I’m putting many people in danger.”

                “My very existence has put people endanger since the day I was born. You will need a better excuse than that.” Gaara felt like destroying something again.

                “The day you were born?”

                Gaara pinched the bridge of his nose. “Yes, the day I was born. My father stuck Shukaku in me when I was in my mother’s womb. So, if this is about you thinking you’re a monster—.”

                “It’s about me not wanting to kill any more people.” Mizu’s eyes filled with tears, her hands shook. “I’m so tired. I’ve been doing this for so long. I just want it to end.”

                She covered her face and Gaara felt a twinge of guilt, but not enough to stop from voicing his next thought. “I don’t want you to leave.”

                 Slowly she looked up at him tears staining her cheeks, the guilt got the better of him this time and he didn’t know what else to say. “You’re a very nice person Lord Kazukage.”

                “Nice? You just saw me slaughter a whole team of ninja mercilessly and you’re calling me nice. Is your head screwed on right?” Gaara’s temple was pounding, Mizu chuckled through the sobs.

                She wiped away the tears and smiled at him. “Thank you for your kindness but I think after I get my things I’m going to—.”

                “—As soon as we get back to the village, I’ll have you locked up,” Gaara interrupted her.

                She paused and looked at him blankly. “On what charge?”

                Gaara hadn’t thought that thru. “Um… Sexual harassment.”

                She blushed and pursed her lips. “You gave me permission to save you.”

                “I never said “Yes save me” and if I’d known you would strip me bare the answer would probably have been no.” Gaara crossed his arms, but a smile was tugging at the corner of his mouth.

                Mizu’s face turned pink again. “Listen you. You’d be dead if I didn’t—.”

                “I’m not letting you leave.” Gaara meant it, he would be stupid and lock her up if she refused.

                “You little…” Mizu was losing her composure now. “I’m leaving and you can’t stop me.”

                “Yes, I can.”

                She slapped him on the arm which didn’t hurt. “You’re planning to keep me hostage?”

                “If that’s what it takes.”

                Her ears where turning red and they stared each other down, neither one gave ground. Mizu finally sighed. “Why don’t you want me to leave? Everyone else—.”

                “No, just Temari and I’m not sure what her deal is.” Gaara rolled his eyes.

                “They don’t trust me.”

                “That doesn’t matter. I’m the village leader and you saved my life and my people. That’s enough for me, they can get over it. Also, you need to stick around until you make it up for the sexual harassment.” Gaara’s throat was dry, he hadn’t talked this much in a while and he was feeling dehydrated from the fever.

                “Why do you want me to stay?” She raised an eyebrow at him.

                It was his turn to blush. “Because I like you.” He mumbled under his breath, Mizu’s face turned pink again.

                “Gaara… I’m a lot older than you.” She twirled a piece of hair around her finger.

                He blinked and looked over her again. “You don’t look any older than Temari.”

                Mizu half smiled at him. “That’s sweet.”

                “Why does age matter between friends?”

                Mizu paused and laughed slowly. “Ha ha ha… Friends… right.”

                “Right, you have to start out as friends first before dating. We haven’t dated yet so it can’t be anything more.”

                Mizu stared at him blankly, before asking, “Are you actually a smooth talker? Listen Gaara I’m much, much, much, much, muuuuccch older than you. I also house a demon that could wipe everyone out and when I finally collect all the pieces of this demon, Yoki and I will destroy it. The last pieces are in the sand village.”

                “I don’t care about age and if you’re going to destroy it then it will all be taken care of, right?” He held his ground.

                Mizu sighed. “Gaara… When we destroy it… I’ll be destroyed too.”

                What little blood left drained from his face; visions of Mizu being melted inside the green slime filled his mind.

                “Then I’ll help you stop it, without it destroying you.”

                Mizu shook her head. “That’s not possible.”

                “There have been a lot of things in my life that shouldn’t have been possible, but someone taught me that things are possible if you don’t give up.” Gaara felt like he was spouting advice from a self-help book.

                “Gaara, I’ve come to terms with my death a long time ago.”

                They sat in silence listening to the creaking branches that moved in the breeze. He took a deep breath. “Then you have nothing to lose by staying in the village.”

                Mizu looked at him surprised. “Gaara…”

                He crossed his arms. “I’m serious. If you’re thinking the sand village will be your last stop, then you have no reason to leave. You can just spend the rest of your days in the village… and spend time with me.”

               Mizu laughed a real laugh this time, her eyes shined and her smile softened her face. Gaara’s heart almost stopped. _This woman is dangerous._

                “You know this is a very roundabout way of asking someone out.”

                “I like you, go out with me… please.” Gaara could feel his face getting hot; he couldn’t believe that Naruto of all people made these feelings clearer to him.

                Mizu’s mouth opened slightly. “No.”

                Gaara felt a heavyweight land in the pit of his stomach.

                “But… If you want to hang out… just the two of us that’s ok.” Mizu held out her hand, Gaara stomach tightened, and he took it. Her skin was soft.

                “By the way, how old are you?” Gaara could feel Mizu’s nails biting into his skin. She zipped her lips and smiled at him pleasantly. It made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. _Oh well. At least she’s staying_. He felt bubbly, but it didn’t last long when he remembered that he only had until they beat this epidemic to save her.  

                

 


	14. Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mizu's saved Gaara, he's come to terms with how he feels about her. The village still needs supplies to create the cure. How will they get them?

Chapter 14

Understanding

                “Gaara!” Temari shouted and ran over to him and Mizu.

                After their conversation Gaara found that he was strong enough to walk. It wasn’t long until Yoki brought the group back to them meeting them before the cliffs. Which was a good thing, Gaara didn’t think he had the strength to scale them.

                Sakura grabbed his face and inspected his eyes as she shot off a series of questions, “How are you feeling? Yoki said you’d been infected, how far along is it? Do you feel feverish, are you having trouble breathing?”

                “I’m tired, but I’m fine now,” Gaara reassured her and pried her fingers off his face.

                Temari interjected, “No, you need to take her questions seriously Gaara. If you get sick….”

                “I’m seriously fine. Mizu treated me before it got worse,” He explained.

                Kankuro looked over at Mizu who was leaning into Yoki’s side, she looked exhausted. “Treated you? Without the ingredients for the cure?”

_Oh, crap. I didn’t think about how that would sound._

                “It’s something she can do because she’s my assistant,” Yoki spoke up and the group looked at him. “It’s a deadly jutsu though and should only be used as a last resort.”

                Sakura walked over to Mizu and gave her a once over. “Are you alright? You didn’t have much chakra to begin with. Forcing a jutsu like that can’t be good for you.”

                Mizu smiled weakly. “Thank you for your concern. I just need some sleep to recover.”

                Temari was eyeing Mizu distrustfully, but Kankuro put a hand on her shoulder and his big sister kept her mouth shut. _Finally_. Gaara looked around and realized one was missing from their group. “Where’s Naruto?”

                Sakura huffed and his siblings smiled awkwardly. Gaara decided not to ask, he would have to thank Naruto later. They headed back to the village instead of the campground, Gaara’s entire body was heavy and exhaustion was setting in. Mizu had climbed onto Yoki’s back and was nodding off. Temari the whole way back eyed Mizu and pursed her lips like she wanted to say something. When they got back Gaara went to his office despite his siblings and Sakura’s protest. He needed to send someone out to finish up with the Utanai clan and to think of a way to get the ingredients they needed. _Should I attack the Yama village or make a deal with them? What is it they even want? Probably the fertile land up north, but I can’t trade that. The village’s food supplies for the winter would decrease and—._

                Someone coughed to get his attention, and he looked up to find his big sister standing in the doorway. “What is it Temari?”

                “Oh, um… I just… about… you know…” She didn’t look up at him and shifted her feet. Finally she took a deep breath and blurted out, “I’m sorry for how I’ve been acting it was childish of me.”

                Gaara didn’t know what to say and wondered what brought this change about, before he could ask she continued, “I talked with that wo—no, Uta-san and apologized to her. I won’t pick any more fights with her… I’m sorry.”

                A weird tickly feeling in his stomach made him happy. “What brought this change about?”

                “Ugh…” Temari seemed uncomfortable and then shouted, “That’s girls’ talk!”

                He resisted the urge to shrink back; he didn’t know what girls talk meant, but it sounded like it would be better if he didn’t know. “Right… As long as you’re not picking any more fights than everything’s good.”

                Temari scratched the back of her head and half smiled. “So… we’re good now?”

                Gaara nodded. Temari sighed in relief and turned to leave, but before she left her big sister mode activated. “Don’t work too late, you almost died a few hours ago. I’m serious you should be resting.”

                He didn’t feel like he could argue, so he gave in and told her he would get rest in a few. When she finally left, he returned to his papers, but his head felt heavy. _No, you can’t fall asleep._ Resting and not passing out was harder when he was low on chakra. A knock on his door made him look up, a tired Mizu stood there smiling at him. He sat up straight in his chair at her entrance, this was the first time she’d come to his office.

                “Everything alright?” He asked as she walked in.

                She sighed and wagged a finger at him. “Should you be asking me that? You almost died. Either you are the biggest workaholic I know or you’re crazy to go back to work after almost dying.”

                “Probably both, but it’s not like I can sleep and lying down would be dangerous,” He grumbled then chided her. “I think you’re being a hypocrite.”

                “Somewhat.” Mizu sighed and rubbed her eyes.

                “Temari came in here earlier and said something about you two talking and… reaching an understanding? What was that about?”

                Mizu put her finger to her lips. “Not telling.”

                Gaara wanted to know now, but he didn’t think they would tell him.

                “You’d heal faster if you slept.” Mizu looked over him which made him feel more conscious.

                He sighed. “If I did that then I’d be the biggest problem my village has not the epidemic.”

                Mizu walked around his desk and over to him, brushing his bangs back she put her forehead against his. His heart pounded, and he froze to the spot. Backing away from him she sighed. “You still have a slight fever.”

_Do I? I wonder what that’s from._

                “You should rest, Lord Kazekage.”

                Gaara’s eye twitched, and he twirled his seat back to his desk. “Is that so, Uta-san?”

                Mizu chuckled and his ears grew warm. “It’s cute when you pout.”

                A weird bubbly sensation in his stomach didn’t help the situation. “You’re the one who told me not to be so formal. Considering you’re _much_ older than me I don’t see why you need to use honorifics.”

                Mizu sighed, but she didn’t back down, “So, you’re the type that talks more openly when you understand how you feel. If I called you informally in the Kazekage’s office that wouldn’t bode well if someone overhears us.”

_I hate that she has a point, but I still want to hear her say my name._

                “Now for the real reason I came… Other than to tease you.” Mizu winked which didn’t make Gaara feel any better. “You need to sleep. Yoki can help you sleep without Shukaku going on a rampage.”

                It took a moment for what she said to sink in. “Wait, what? Is that possible?”

                “Yes, Yoki may not look it, but he’s no pushover. So what do you say? You need to sleep to heal faster and… he said he wants to thank you for saving me,” Mizu asked and waited for his reply.

                Gaara looked outside. The sun had set long ago. _Sleeping without fear, I wonder what that’s like_. “If he can’t hold Shukaku back—.”

                “—Do you trust me?” Mizu’s eyes softened and Gaara’s heart almost stopped.

                “Yes.”

                Mizu held out her hand, and he took it without thinking. Standing up, fatigue hit him, and unable to resist, Mizu led him out of the Kazekage building and back to his home. Yoki was lying against a tree in Gaara’s backyard, waiting for them.

                “You look like hell boy,” The lion commented on Gaara’s sorry state, he couldn’t say anything back because he was probably right.

                “So—.”  Gaara started.

                Mizu took Gaara by the shoulders, sat him down, and had him lean against Yoki’s side before he could ask what to do. Much to his surprise and discomfort Mizu sat down next to him. “You’re not planning on sleeping here too, are you?”

                “Of course, if Yoki can’t tame Shukaku—.”

                “—I can,” The Lion huffed insulted.

                “Then I can help by using Shikkan. So, just relax.” Mizu laughed.

 _Relax, how am I supposed to do that when you’re sitting so close to me?_ Gaara leaned back into the lion’s fur and could feel the beast’s warmth. Yoki’s breathing was deep and lulling. _How am I supposed to…?_ He didn’t even finish his thought before he drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

                Gaara’s eyes flittered open as the early morning sun rose above the horizon. _Ah, so that’s what deep sleep is like…_ Something was lying on his arm. Looking down, he found Mizu fast asleep, her head resting against his shoulder. He froze. As she breathed easily he relaxed.

                “Awake, boy?” Gaara almost jumped when Yoki spoke to him.

                “Y-yeah,” he responded feeling awkward that Yoki caught him staring.

                The lion looked at him thoughtfully. “You’ve been through a lot for someone so young.”

                Unsure what he was getting at Gaara remained silent. He flinched when Mizu moved and tried to sit as still as he could so as not to wake her.

                “Did you mean what you said boy?” The lion asked.

                “What I said?”

                “About wanting to save her?”

                Gaara paused and nodded. “Did she tell you that?”

                “More or less,” Yoki responded and looked away toward the front of the house. “I hope you can save her. It would be some recompense for her at the end of her life.”

                “End of her life?” Gaara’s eyes narrowed at the lion.

                “Forgive me. Your lives are so short to one of my kind. She’ll get to live out the rest of her life normally if you can save her. I was merely musing it would be nice after all these years if she could get to rest at the end.” The lion seemed sad. “That’s enough of this old spirit’s rambling. You have a guest.”

                Yoki shifted Mizu off of him, so Gaara could get up right as Temari rounded the corner of his house. She looked at Mizu asleep against the lion, and bit her lip, but held her tongue.

                “Gaara, you’re needed. The council wishes to see you… We have _guests_ ,” Temari spat out the last part.

                He didn’t like her tone. “Who?”

                “Representatives from Yama, they’ve come to trade.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying! Please leave me a review if you are :D


	15. Terms and Conditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Yama village representative is coming to trade for the ingredients they need. What will they ask for in return?

Chapter 15

Terms and Conditions

                Gaara donned his Kazekage robe and hat and followed Temari across the village. He left Mizu to sleep against Yoki. Many of the villagers stopped and stared, it wasn’t every day he went out in formal attire. _I will need every card I have, this deal... What do they want?_ Walking into the Kazekage building he entered the council room decorated with a simple large round table. The elders of his village were sitting on one side and judging by their looks, they were also apprehensive of what was to come. A woman in a long flowing green kimono and traditional white makeup stood up when he entered. She and her ninja guard bowed.

                “Thank you for seeing us, Lord Kazekage. I’m Kitsune, representative of the Yama village,” She gave him a superior smile and held out her hand.

                Gaara kept his face neutral, but his rage seethed beneath the surface. As he took her hand Shukaku shouted in his head _“Kill her_.” _Quiet!_ The woman put her sleeve over her mouth and batted her eyelashes at him. _Is she making fun of me?_ He remained calm and took his seat.

                “What can we do for our neighbor?” Gaara asked. It took his full control not to spit out the last word.

                “We’ve come to offer our assistance. We’ve heard of your plights with this virus and wished to offer aid.” She smiled and lowered her eyes slightly.

                “How kind.” Gaara could feel his sand moving under the table, itching to crush this woman’s legs. “And how do you plan on doing that?”

                “We’ve recently acquired some ingredients I believe is used to make the cure. We’d be more than happy to sell them to you.” Kitsune’s face didn’t change, she kept smiling like a good little business woman.

                “I see...” Gaara’s sand inched her way under the table and he had to will it back.

                “What are your terms of purchase?” One elder, an older man called Sabaku, and one of the few Gaara thought had any sense, interjected.

                Kitsune’s mouth twitched slightly, but she kept on smiling. “Perhaps you would like to confirm the quality of the ingredients first?”

                “Indeed, we’ll have to make sure you have what we need _first_ before buying anything.” Gaara put his chin on his hands and stared at the woman hard. She didn’t waver under his gaze. “ _If_ we find they are what we need, what do you want for them?”

                The woman hid her lips again and chuckled. “Nothing much, we are interested in the land up north near the cliffs. Do you know of it?”

                _Figured._

                Sabaku interrupted, “We cannot give you that land. We’ve discussed this multiple times with your village prior—.”

                “ _If_ those terms are unacceptable, we would be willing to trade for something else.” She put a seductive finger to her lips and lowered her eyes. Not once had she looked anywhere but Gaara. He could feel Temari’s blood lust from over in the corner. The rest of the elders looked surprised at this sudden new offer.

                “And what is it you’re willing to trade instead?” Gaara kept his voice level, but he felt uneasy about this.

                Kitsune tilted her head. “There is a traveling herbalist that came to this village recently, do you know her?”

                Gaara’s heart stopped and his sand swirled around his feet. _Wait, then all the times they attacked Mizu… It wasn’t to get at me?_ Kitsune’s smiled deepened. The elders looked around at one another.

                “You want the herbalist?” One of the other elders finally spoke up.

                “Yes, we’ll trade for her.” Kitsune’s demeanor grew triumphant.

                _This woman, she started off with something we couldn’t accept to make this seem like a better deal_. _What a sly fox._

                “Tell me,” Gaara’s voice wavered. “Some ninja from the Yama village have tried to abduct this herbalist while she was under our protection. Do you know anything about that?”

                Gaara could feel the elders tense at his tone; Kitsune didn’t bat an eye at his sudden accusation. “We’ve had quite a few go rogue recently. Perhaps you ran a crossed some of them?”

                _Of course that would be her response_. By claiming them as rogues those men became disposable to the village and were no longer their responsibility. So if some rogue ninja just happened to bring Mizu back to the village…

                “That doesn’t seem like a bad deal to—,” One of the elder said.

                “Idiot!” Temari blurted out. “That herbalist is a guest in our village. If you hand her over, then you’re letting the other villages know that we can’t protect our own guests.”

                Gaara resisted a smile. Kitsune wasn’t fazed. “We don’t intend to make her our prisoner. We would just like her to visit our village for an extended period of time. We’re interested in her herbal knowledge.”

                _Shikkan… Do they know?_ The woman’s eyes flashed, she believed she has the advantage in this deal. _They do unfortunately… I need something to tip the balance._

                “We’ll need time to discuss it,” Gaara finally spoke.

“I’ll await your answer,” Kitsune bowed from her seat and stood up, a couple ninja took her and her guard from the room.

               “What’s there to discuss? She’s not from our village. Just evoke her stay and send her on her way,” The elder, Baka, chimed in. “Our people are our first priority.”

                Sabaku shook his head. “That woman is the one who gave us the cure to save our village.”

                “She was paid well for her help. It’s time she was sent on her way. That woman’s causing too much trouble. Don’t think we didn’t hear that you abandoned your duties and went after her Lord Kazukage.” Baka pointed a boney finger at him. “It sounds like you put your personal feelings first instead of your village.”

                _I did, but_ —

                “We should just hand her over.” The elder woman, Nana, the only one left with a full head of white hair, put in her vote. “You have a responsibility to your people. This woman isn’t one of us.”

                “That is hardly the point!” Sabaku shouted. “You’re saying we should hand over someone’s life like a prized possession to be traded.”

                “If it is one life for many, then so be it.” Nana huffed.

                Slam! Gaara flinched, and he looked over to find Temari’s fan on the table. The elders froze.

                There looked to be steam coming out of her nostrils. “Listen, you chattering hob monkeys, if you put one scratch on Uta-san, you’ll find your heads taking a one-way trip to the top of the cliffs while your bodies chill below.”

                Gaara laughed at this, Temari glared at him. “And you! How can you tell that sly fox we’d think about it? You just saved Uta-san and now you’re going to trade her off?”

                “I never said I would trade her. I just said I’d think about it. I’ve thought about it. I don’t intend to hand her over.” Gaara chuckled, Temari calmed down, but she turned away from him her face red from embarrassment.

                “Lord Kazekage!” Baka shouted. “You can’t be serious?”

                Gaara’s eyes darkened and he let his sand swirl freely about. The elders shrunk under the pressure, except Sabaku who snickered. “I am very serious. I won’t hand her over.”

                “You’re prioritizing your personal feelings instead of the village?” Nana asked.

                “Not entirely.” Gaara’s mind was racing. The room looked at him surprised and Temari looked confused. _Does Yama know about Shikkan? If so, did Mizu know they were after her? If they get their hands on Shikkan, then they could use its power to take whatever they wanted. We’d be powerless against more disease._

                “What do you mean? Is there something special about that woman?” Sabaku looked at him quizzically.

                “Maybe, I need time to figure out what they’re planning. Handing off Mizu right now wouldn’t be…” Gaara stopped when he realized they were all staring open-mouthed at him.

                Temari bent down and whispered, “You used her first name.”

                _Oops_. He sighed and cleared his throat. “Anyway, handing her over could end badly for us. Give me time to figure this out. In the meantime, we need to confirm they even have what we want. Temari, take Sakura and have her inspect their wares. They should have brought samples with them. That’s all for now.”

                Gaara stood up and left the room, Temari went the opposite way of him to retrieve Sakura from the hospital. He was almost to his office when a voice called out to him, turning around he found Sabaku striding up to him. The older man wrapped his arm around Gaara’s neck and pulled him into an armlock. Vigorously he messed up Gaara’s hair.

                “Sabaku-san!” Gaara pulled away and tried to fix his hair. He soon realized it was futile to mess with the bird’s nest. _Does Mizu like neater hair?_ He glared at the older man who just laughed. Sabaku-san had gone on a journey when he was young and returned only a few years ago. Unlike the other elders he was the only one that didn’t seem to fear him and his power. _I wish he’d stop treating me like a child though!_ The older man held out two slips of paper to him, Gaara took them confused and inspected them. They were tickets for the Sand Coliseum Theater.

“My wife and I were supposed to see this tonight, but she had to change plans on me at the last minute. I was going to give them to Baka-san, but you might need them more. Good luck.” The older man gave him a thumbs up and snickered before leaving Gaara standing in the hallway his face on fire.

                _That old coot!_ Gaara looked down at the tickets again and smiled. _Does Mizu like plays?_ He opened his office door, but paused and turned to look down the hallway. It was empty. _I could have sworn… Am I being paranoid?_ He closed the door behind him right as a green shadow flickered around the corner.

          

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 15! I can't believe I made it this far. I've been working on this fanfiction for sooooo long. Please leave a review if you like it :P


	16. Vixen and a Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabaku gave Gaara some tickets to a play. Will he be able to ask Mizu out or will someone interfere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update... I'm getting stories a little mixed lol. I messed up the pairing. Sakura married Lee in my story.

Chapter 16

Vixen and a Play

                Walking out of the Kazekage office building Gaara sighed at the setting sun. He’d wanted to get off sooner to ask Mizu if she’d like to see the play with him, but at this rate he would drop it on her without warning. They would have to rush to make it on time. _She’d say no._ _Might as well go home_. _Sabaku-san gave me the tickets for no reason._ Gaara wished he’d refused now. His paper work had piled up higher than he thought. Without the ingredients for the cure and no vaccine to prevent the spread, the patient rate had increased again.

                “Lord Kazekage?”

                Gaara resisted cringing at the voice calling out to him and turned to Kitsune who strode up to him. She bowed and looked up at him her chin to the ground emphasizing her long lashes. _Greif, this woman wears too much makeup._

                “Can I help you?” Gaara kept his voice level.

                “You’re working so late, that’s very diligent of you. I like that in a man.” She batted her eyelashes and hid her mouth behind her sleeve.

                “Do you have something in your eye?” Gaara asked as she kept batting them.

                “What?” She seemed surprised then chuckled. “I’m just not used to the desert dryness yet.”

                “Ah,” was all Gaara said in response. “Did you need something?”

                The edge of her eye twitched, but she kept on smiling. “There was this play tonight at the theater. I’m quite fascinated in the sand village’s culture. Unfortunately, they were sold out.”

                “Ah.” Gaara glanced down the road wondering when this woman would get to the point.

                She cleared her throat and drew his attention. “Do you like plays Lord Kazekage?”

                Gaara was his losing patience, and then he noticed the color of her kimono. _Green, ah that’s what this is about_. He pulled out the tickets and handed them to her; she smiled at him.

                “What are these Lord Kazekage?” She played dumb.

                “Tickets to the play tonight. You were in the hallway earlier weren’t you when Sabaku-san offered them to me?” Gaara would have raised an eyebrow if he had any.

                Kitsune’s cheeks turned pink which was hard to notice under all her white makeup, but it was there. “I’m just such a big fan of art, but why are you giving these to me Lord Kazekage?”

                “I won’t have time to go, you can have them,” he replied blankly.

                “Nonsense! You should come with me, see here there are two. We can go together.”

                Gaara shook his head. “Did you need anything else?”

                Her mouth twitched. “Are you sure?”

                “Yes.”

                “Then I’ll gladly accept them,” her tone told him that she felt put out though he wasn’t sure why. She’d wanted the tickets, right?

                “Then until later.” Gaara gave her a curt bow and turned from her. He made his way home feeling tired. When he got home, he found the lights on in the house. The warmth was unusual and inviting. It drew him in. Opening the door, he found Mizu in the living room reading a book. She looked up at him and smiled. He returned the smile feeling strangely and pleasantly warm.

                “Gaara, would you like to see a play?” Mizu held up two tickets, her eyes sparkled in the light. “It starts in the next half hour if you want to try to catch it?”

              He couldn’t help but laugh. She frowned at him. “Sorry, I wasn’t laughing at you. Just something else… Sounds fun.”

                Mizu grinned and got up to retrieve her bag while Gaara quickly changed into something more casual. He attached a tiny gourd onto his belt, he couldn’t bring his big one with him, but he couldn’t go without protection either. They walked side by side to the theater; Gaara felt a comfortable bubbling in his stomach. True to its name, the theater was shaped like a coliseum, but only half because the designers had imbedded the rest into the cliff side. They made it on time, the ticket guard almost jumped out of his skin when Gaara walked up. He looked in-between Gaara and Mizu and gave Gaara a wink before leading them to their seats.

                The man opened the door, and they found a private booth awaiting them. Mizu looked thoroughly confused. “I don’t think this is where our tickets said.”

                The ticket man nodded and beamed at her. “This would be better… If the Lord Kazekage sits in the balcony with everyone else it would cause a stir.”

                Gaara felt guilty, he hadn’t considered that his presence would be off-putting. The man ushered them into the booth and winked again before closing them in. The lights dimmed right as they sat down. The play was about the last war and much to Gaara’s embarrassment he showed up in the script as a character. Mizu chuckled at the hammy acting and how unlike Gaara the character was. If anything, the man playing him was more charismatic. Mizu laughed at something his character said and he felt this weird jealousy at himself. After the first act ended the lights went on for the intermission.

                “Well, that was interesting. How much of that was accurate to what actually happened?” Mizu tilted her head and looked over him; he grumbled that some of it was accurate. She stood up and stretched. Gaara’s stomach griped at him, his cheeks grew hot when Mizu giggled. “Bathroom break and maybe some food?”

                Gaara stood up and nodded, he went to get the food from the concession stand. People glanced at him open-mouthed, but one kid ran up to him without fear.

                “Are you the _real_ Kazekage?” The little boy’s eyes shined up at him and Gaara nodded. The boy held out his program and a pin. “Can I have your autograph?”

                Gaara could feel everyone holding their breath to see what he would do. “Uh, ok.” He took the pamphlet and signed it. The boy ran off excitedly to show a relieved mother who bowed to Gaara. Finally, he went to the concession stand, the people in line cleared the way for him which was not his intent. He understood why the man at the ticket booth had been concerned. Getting the food he headed back to his seat.

                “Lord Kazekage?”

                He wanted to groan, but resisted and turned to find a surprised Kitsune trailed by one of her guards.

                “Fancy meeting you here Lord Kazekage.” Kitsune’s eye twitched. “Did you find the time to come to the play?”

                “I—.”

                Mizu walked up to them then and looked between Kitsune and Gaara.

                “Who’s this?” Both women asked in unison. The two women stared at one another. _Wait, she doesn’t know who Mizu is? How much does this woman actually know? Let’s test it_.

                “This is Haruno Sakura the eight Hokage from the Hidden Leaf. She’s been helping our village out,” Gaara waited for his words to sink in. Kitsune’s eyebrows furrowed as she looked Mizu up and down. Mizu didn’t even blink, she gracefully bowed to her. “And this is Kitsune the representative of the Yama village.”

                Mizu smiled and played her part beautifully. “Pleasure to meet you. Lord Kazekage, you forgot again, it’s Rock Sakura. I got married three months ago, remember?”

                _Oh, crud I do keep forgetting that. Wait, how did Mizu know that? When did she and Sakura talk?_

                Kitsune’s mouth tightened, but she kept smiling. “It’s a pleasure to meet the renowned medical ninja of the leave. _Congratulations_ , on your wedding.”

                Mizu and Kitsune stared one another down and Gaara could feel that even her bodyguard was on edge. He looked at the man and they made eye contact. It was obvious they were both thinking similar things. _Women are scary._

                Kitsune finally turned to Gaara and put her sleeve over her mouth again, looking up at him chin tilted down. “Lord Kazekage, where are you sitting? If you and your guest would like to join us we have a booth—.”

                “We’re fine thank you. Look the lights are turning off. We should head back in.” Gaara turned and headed off down the hall, Mizu following behind him. When they were safely in the booth Mizu snorted.

                “What?” Gaara looked over at her concerned.

                Mizu hid her mouth with her hand and imitated Kitsune’s look from earlier. “Tell me, Lord Kazekage, do you like this kind of flirting?”

                Gaara nearly dropped their food his heart about to fly out of his mouth. “S-stop.”

                Mizu returned to normal and looked at him surprised. “What?”

                “It’s dangerous when you do it,” he mumbled.

                Mizu’s face turned bright pink. She quickly took her food and returned her attention to the play. When the play was finally over, ending with Naruto taking down Kaguya, Mizu looked at him.

                He caught her staring, but she didn’t stop. “W-what?”

                “So, who was that woman and why did you tell her—?” Gaara put a finger to his lips and shook his head. He led Mizu out of the theater onto the street. He got the feeling they were being watched. _Crap_. If he took Mizu back to his house now, they’d know he’d lied. _Where’s that damn tail…_

                “Sakura, do you remember that time Naruto ran headlong into battle and didn’t realize he was being followed?” Gaara started, he could still feel the presence, but he didn’t think they were close enough to hear them. “And then you snuck behind them to take them out before they got to him?”

                Mizu watched him closely and hung onto his every word. _Ugh, if she gets what I’m talking about then I’m basically asking her to play bait. This sucks. It’s the first time she asked me on a date… Wait, is this a date?_

                She smiled softly. “Yes, I remember. It was the same day you got your hand stuck in your own gourd until you realized you could disintegrate the gourd with jutsu.”

_Ok, fine I deserved that._

                “Well, that was fun Lord Kazekage, but I have to get back to the hospital.” Mizu bowed to him and headed off in the hospital’s direction. Gaara continued down the street until he was sure he wasn’t being followed anymore, turning he jumped onto the nearest roof and quickly made his way back to where Mizu’s path split. He caught the dark shadow flashing against the sky and acting swiftly released his sand. A loud thud told him he’d hit his target.  He found the ninja unconscious in the street; Mizu was a few paces away and looking at the ninja, her hands on her hips.

                “You all right?” He asked her and she nodded. Gaara reached down to unmask the ninja, but he heard the hissing sound first. “Crap!”

                Gaara dove and tackled Mizu to the ground right as the ninja exploded in a mess of paper bombs. _These assholes! Do they think their people are disposable?_ Looking down, he realized how close Mizu’s face was and he got off her quickly.

                “Well, that was eventful.” Mizu looked at the smoldering ninja.

_When I get my hands on the ones who started this…_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all are enjoying the story! I love getting reviews, so if you are enjoying the story I hope you'll take the time to leave me a comment :D Thanks!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mizu is being targeted and Gaara's feeling backed into a corner. How will he deal with the Yama village and his anger. Also, what's all this talk about marriage?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: Small correction if you didn’t see the update on the last chapter. I didn’t mean for it to be Uchiha Sakura, its Rock Sakura. I’m getting my stories mixed. Lol.

Chapter 17

Regrets and Secrets

                Gaara stared at the dead ninja, his anger boiling. The explosion had alerted the neighborhood. Kankuro was the closest responding ninja. He ran up to them and inspected the damage. “What happened?”

               “I’ll tell you later, I need to take Mizu to the hospital,” Gaara’s anger was boiling just below the surface. “ _Kill, kill, kill, ki—”_ _Shut up Shukaku!_

                “I’m fine I don’t need to…” Mizu faltered when Gaara looked at her.

                Kankuro leaned in and whispered in his ear cautiously, “Gaara, you’re making a really scary face right now.”

                _Am I?_ He tried to relax his face, but his anger was seething ready to bite.

                “I’ll take care of this. You two go on,” Kankuro insisted.

                Mizu didn’t protest again, and they walked in silence through the dark streets. He could hear people gathering where the explosion took place, but eventually they were far enough away silence filled the air. All he could hear was their footsteps slapping the stone path. He couldn’t sense anyone else tailing them. It was safe, for now.

                “Did you know they’ve been after you this whole time?” Gaara’s voice was harsher than he intended and Mizu looked up at him in surprise.

                “After me?”

                Gaara stopped and turned to her, he barely contained his rage. “Yes, _you._ At the meeting today they wanted you. Do you know why?”

                Mizu seemed surprised, but he couldn’t see that right now. All he could see was red.

                “I don’t know—”

                “Bullshit,” Gaara spat out the word and Mizu flinched.

                Her eyes widened, and she took a step back looking at him terrified. Her fear made him pause, and he realized he’d directed his anger at the wrong person. He felt a pang of guilt.

                “Ah… I’m sorry…. I…”

                She shook her head and took a deep breath. “I’m not sure why they’d be after me. The only people who should know about Shikkan are you, Yoki and me. Did they say why they wanted me?”

                “Just that they wanted your herbal knowledge.” Gaara rubbed his forehead, he was still angry, but he was calmer.

                Mizu put her finger to her lips thinking as they walked along. Gaara glanced over at her, his anger was dissipating, but it was being replaced with guilt. He’d scared her. It was the first time she’d looked at him that way. A pit lodged itself in his stomach.

                “Maybe…” Mizu finally spoke. “They might be after Yoki not me. Yoki has to go wherever I go so…”

                “Yoki?” Gaara wondered what the Yama village would want with a giant lion chimera thing.

                “There are still some legends about Yoki. They might know that he’s the guardian spirit of disease… And the fact you got the cure after he showed up…” Mizu mulled through the problem.

                “What effect does Yoki have on disease? Other than guarding you, does he have a purpose?” Gaara questioned the beasts’ usefulness.

                Mizu chuckled and smiled at him. That pit in his stomach felt heavier, he’d apologized, but it didn’t feel like enough.

                “Yoki’s presence does more than you think. Just being in the village slows down the rate of diseases. My herbal remedies become more potent and… Oh.” Mizu seem to realize something. “Yoki’s presence slows the spread of disease. Yoki has to go wherever I’m at.”

                Gaara’s stomach dropped. “If he leaves the village then the epidemic...”

                “It will spread faster and if the Yama village is slow in getting you the ingredients for the cure…” Mizu trailed off, worry creased her brow.

 _My people will die faster than I can treat them._ His anger was trying to fight its way to the surface again, but he suppressed it. Now was not the time to rampage, he needed to think of a solution. The hospital building was in sight. Gaara stopped and turned to Mizu remembering his guilt.

                “I’m sorry for getting angry at you,” Gaara apologized again, but he couldn’t look at her afraid of what she would say.

                She chuckled much to his surprise; glancing at her his heart skipped a beat. Her green eyes sparkled in the moonlight, and the shadows on the curve of her mouth drew his attention. She had pretty pink crossbow shaped lips. He’d never noticed that before. They looked soft and warm. _What would it feel like to touch them?_

                “You care a lot for your people,” Mizu smiled at him with those enticing lips.

                “I care a lot for you too.”

                Mizu’s cheeks turned pink and her mouth tightened. Gaara blinked confused by her reaction.

                His heart pounded loudly, his hands were sweaty. “Did I say that out loud?”

                She glanced at the ground and nodded.

                “I, uh, um…” His mind went blank he didn’t know what else to say.

                Someone coughed near them and they both jumped. Sakura was standing at the entrance her hand over her mouth. There were tears in her eyes as she held back laughter.

                “This may not be the best place for a romantic moment,” Sakura pointed upward, and they looked up at the hospital.

                Multiple patients where observing them from the windows, Gaara’s ears burned and Mizu made this weird “Uak” sound. Sakura held back her laughter and wiped away a tear.

                “I heard what happened. Mizu come inside and I’ll give you a checkup. _Lord Kazekage_ , you should probably head on home.” Sakura put a hand over her mouth, Gaara blushed deeper.

                “Ah, right.” Gaara nodded at Mizu and then retreated with all his might. When he was far enough away, he sighed slightly disappointed at the interruption. Heading home he found Yaba-san sitting on the porch sipping tea.

                “Welcome home, Lord Kazekage,” the older woman greeted him.

                “Yaba-san? It’s late. You should have gone home a while ago.” Gaara frowned at her.

                “I was in the middle of cleaning and sat down for a minute. Two hours later I woke up.” She sighed and sipped at her tea. “Join me, Lord Kazekage? It’s quite a pleasant night.”

                Gaara sighed, but joined her as she poured him tea. He took it and sipped at it. The pleasant aroma was relaxing and calmed his nerves. Looking up at the cloudless sky filled with stars he relaxed. _To see this you’d never know that the village is suffering. Even if we all disappeared the world would continue on._

                “Where’s Mizu-chan?” Yaba-san asked.

                “Stuff happened, and she’s at the hospital right now,” Gaara took another sip of his tea.

                “Oh? Did you get her pregnant already?”

                Gaara spit out his tea and choked while the woman laughed her head off. “Ya-Ya-Ya-Yaba-san!”

                “Good,” she snickered. “You should marry the woman first.”

                “Marry, what are you talking about?” Gaara’s hands shook as he tried to take another sip of the tea.

                Yaba-san sighed, Gaara looked over at her. It was rare for her to sigh.

                “You should marry her Lord Kazekage and _screw_ those _jackasses_ on the council,” the old woman spat onto the ground.

                Gaara paused confused. “Wait, what are you talking about?”

                “That grandson of mine, _tch_.” She took an angry sip of her tea.

                She’d lost him. Baka-san was her grandson. Yaba-san had insisted on keeping her maiden name, very forward thinking for her day. He wasn’t sure how his marrying Mizu was related to her grandson.

                “Apparently, those sly dogs are concerned about your relationship with Mizu-chan,” Yaba-san explained.

                “Are they?” Gaara groaned, he’d been a little too open about Mizu, of course the council would get suspicious. “What does that have to do with marriage?”

                “They are apparently lining up potential candidates for marriage interviews.” Yaba-san spat on the ground again.

                Gaara’s mind went blank. “Who is?”

                “The council.”

                Gaara blinked. “Are doing what?”

                Yaba-san sighed at him. “Picking marriage candidates.”

                He still didn’t comprehend. “For who?”

                “You, Lord Kazekage.”

                Gaara slowly turned back to the sky and took a sip of his tea. Finally, it sunk in. “WHAT!”

                The cup flew from his hand. Well, he threw it really, and the ceramic shattered against the ground. Gaara stood up fists balled his breathing heavy and his sand whirling around him. Yaba-san quietly sat and sipped on her tea.

                “Those-those-those!” He couldn’t even speak his anger raging.

                “Jackasses,” Yaba-san filled in for him.

                “Yes, those!” Gaara didn’t even know where to begin. “Why? When did this start? What are they thinking? The village is in a crisis and they’re _arranging_ blind dates! What are those old fools thinking… Ah, sorry Yaba-san no offense to you.”

                Gaara took a deep breath and sat back down.

                “None taken. You’re right anyway. Some of them seem to have gone senile in their later years.” She continued sipping on her tea. “I believe it started a couple days ago after someone saw you eating out with Mizu-chan.”

                Gaara took a deep breath and sat back down. “What are they playing at?”

                “Well, now that Lady Temari will be getting married to that boy from the leaf I’m sure they want to secure your future air, but it’s—“

                “Wait, Temari’s getting married?” Gaara interrupted. “When? She didn’t tell me anything like that!”

                “Yes she is, Lord Kazekage. You really should talk to your sister and brother more often about non-work related things. Anyway, it’s annoying, but I believe that’s their goal. Of course they’re only going to pick someone they think is best for them and not you. Which is ridiculous, Mizu-chan can bring over 500 years of experience to the table and—”

                “Wait, hold on what do you mean 500?” Gaara interrupted again.

                Yaba-san groaned. “She’s over 500 years old. Stop interrupting, Lord Kazekage.”

                “That’s not possible! No one can be over 500 years old. Did she tell you that?” Gaara’s mind was spinning from all the information.

                Yaba-san looked at him thoughtfully. “She did not tell me, I surmised it. Have you not heard of the Uta Clan’s down fall from 500 years ago?”

                “500… No, I haven’t,” Gaara’s head throbbed.

                “Do you want me to tell you about Mizu-chan’s past?”

                Gaara paused at her question and thought about it. _I want to know more about her…_ He shook his head.

                “I don’t want you to tell me. I’d rather she tell me, if she wants…” Gaara mumbled.

                Yaba-san chuckled at him. “You really are smitten aren’t you Lord Kazekage?”

                Gaara’s face grew warm, and he hid behind his hands because it embarrassed him, but he couldn’t deny it either.

                “I wish you both all the best.”

                Gaara looked up and smiled at the old woman. There was apparently a lot about Mizu he didn’t know or understand, but that was ok. He was in no rush; he’d make sure to save her. _But first, the Yama village… How can I deal with them?_

 


	18. A Visitor and a Solution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaara knows that the Yama village wants Mizu. Can he convince the old grumps on the council to come to a solution? A sudden visitor may have just what he needs.

Chapter 18

A Visitor and a Solution

                “We should just hand her over!” Nana shouted for the umpteenth time.

                Gaara sat silently, his eye twitching as he listened to the old coots argue about Mizu. When he revealed that the Yama village might want Mizu because of Yoki, the group split. Some didn’t believe there was enough proof; others didn’t want to tempt fate. Only Sabaku-san kept shouting at them about human rights. He was getting a headache from the roundabout argument that wasn’t going anywhere. _Someone save me, please._ As if answering his prayer Temari opened the door interrupting the meeting.

                “Gaara, you’re needed. It’s urgent,” she explained.

                _Thank you!_ He nodded and stood up.

                “Meeting’s dismissed.” He left before they could argue anymore. Sighing, he followed Temari down the hall. “So, Temari when are you getting married?”

                Temari froze and looked back at him her face turning bright red. “H-h-how?”

                “Yaba-san.”

                “That meddlesome!” Temari crossed her arms and looked guilty. “After everything calms down and I can find a replacement...”

                “Why didn’t you tell me—wait, replacement?”

                Temari nodded and sighed. “That’s why I didn’t tell you and with everything going on it didn’t feel like the right time. I’m marrying Nara Shikamaru… So, I was planning on moving to the leaf village.”

                Gaara processed this and felt a little sad. He’d miss her. They’d finally just started feeling like real siblings. “I see… Congratulations.”

                Temari looked at him surprised. “You’re not mad I didn’t tell you?”

                “Why would I be? There’s a lot that’s been going on and Shikamaru’s a good person. So, Congratulations.” Gaara felt a little lonely, but he was happy for his big sister.

                She gave him a genuine smile then remembered they were going somewhere. Leading him back to his office he found Naruto and a ninja wearing a long black cloak with black hair. When the man turned around, it surprised Gaara to see Uchiha Sasuke, the seventh Hokage.

                “Sasuke?”

                Sasuke bowed to him, he’d changed a lot in the last few years and had grown less hostile towards people. Dark circles lined his eyes like he hadn’t slept in a while. _Give it a few more days and we’ll be twins._ Gaara walked around to the other side of his desk and looked in-between the two ninja.

                “You should have said something if you were coming, Sasuke.” Naruto slapped his friend on the shoulder, Sasuke made no reaction.

                “I won’t be staying long. I just came to drop off some information and items.” He explained, Naruto looked a little sad, but perked up quickly.

                “What can I do for you?” Gaara asked the tired ninja. “Is it alright to leave the leaf village without their hokages?”

                “Kakashi’s acting in my place right now. Lady Tsunade’s in town too. Plus,” He sighed, “Itachi’s on guard so it will be fine. There was something I needed to confirm and I’m glad I did.”

                “What?” Gaara wondered what was so important that the seventh Hokage needed to leave his village.

                “I was tracking someone and… long story short I ended up in the Edori village,” Sasuke explained.

                What he said piqued Gaara’s interest. The Edori village announced its presence to the world about ten years ago. They’re a small and powerful village that helped prevent the world from ending. Since their emergence, drastic changes had occurred in the ninja world, though that’s a story for another time.

                “While I was there, they… dumped a lot of stuff on me,” Sasuke growled.

                Gaara wondered what he’d gone through that led to this, but he decided not to ask. Sasuke pulled out a list and handed it to him.

                Sasuke’s eye twitched. “In exchange for their help I’m supposed to make stops at multiple villages. This is the last one thankfully. I have a cart waiting outside your village were that caravan’s set up. Is there anything on that list you need?”

                Gaara read over the list and his mouth dropped. He stood up and went into action. “Temari, go get Sakura to look over the contents of these boxes. NOW!”

                Temari jumped and ran from the room.

                “What do they want for these?” Gaara eyed Sasuke who seemed surprised.

                “They didn’t specify,” he explained.

                Gaara bit his thumb. Should they owe this village or trade with Yama? He drew in a deep breath. “What do you think they’ll ask for?”

                Sasuke shrugged. “Knowing their leader it could be anything. However, I don’t think Edora would ask something outrageous.”

                Gaara looked over the list again. On it was all the ingredients they needed, in a large enough quantity they could eradicate the virus from the current patients.

                “Edora said if you were hesitant she’d speak with you.” Sasuke pulled out a small mirror from his pocket and handed it to him. He put his fingers together and said. “Connect.”

                The mirror glowed then flashed. Gaara blinked until the spots in his eyes dissipated. A woman with long flowing black hair and dark eyes stared out from the mirror.

                “Hey Kazekage, what’s up?” Edora the leader of the Edori village asked cheerfully. “Looks like the little Uchiha finished his mission then.”

                Sasuke glared at the back of the mirror.

                “I can feel you glaring Sa-su-ke-chan. Anyway, Lord Kazekage I believe this is the first time we’ve talked?” She smiled at him.

                _She’s exactly how everyone’s described, carefree and doesn’t care about decorum._ “Yes, I believe so.”

                “So, I guess you want to know what I’d except for the trade?” She stuck out her tongue.

                “Yes.” Gaara wasn’t in the mood for her games.

                She calmed down and composed herself to be more mature. _She adapts quickly_.

                “There’s nothing I want for you other than to live out your life the way you see fit,” she explained.

                Gaara’s ears went up and his forehead furrowed in confusion. “Live my life the way I see fit.”

                “Yes, I need you to live out your full life. If your village falls to Shikkan’s disease—,” Gaara tensed when she said the name, Naruto and Sasuke looked confused, “—then the future I want to protect won’t come to pass.”

                “The future you want?” Sand swirled around his fist under his desk. _How does she know about Shikkan!_

                “Calm yourself. If you want to know how I know ask Mizu-chan if she remembers me. That will answer your question. Yes, the future I want. You’ll be long dead by that time, but it’s important you succeed now,” she chuckled, “At least that’s my hope. I mean… fortune telling is pretty vague.”

                Gaara paused. “You’re helping us… based on a fortune…?”

                “Correct.”

                Gaara looked up at Naruto and Sasuke who both shrugged and rolled their eyes. They’d known Edora for about ten years. He’d heard from Naruto that she talked crazy half the time. He thought Naruto was up playing it, but apparently he was telling the truth.

                “Will it hurt my village in the long run?” He wanted to know and listened to her response carefully.

                “No. You’re village won’t be effected,” she spoke honestly. He couldn’t see any tales in her face.

                “Ok, then we’ll take them.”

                Edora waved and disappeared from the mirror. He handed it back to Sasuke who looked exhausted. Temari came back in with Sakura.

                “Sasuke, why are you here too?” Sakura rubbed her eyes. “Does no one care about the village being left leaderless?”

                “Edora…” He sighed and Sakura seemed to understand something.

                “Hey,” Naruto pouted, “You hit me for leaving the village. Why not him?”

                “Sasuke wouldn’t leave the village alone if it wasn’t for a good reason,” Sakura snapped.

                “Mine was a good reason,” Naruto grumbled under his breath.

                “Anyway, Lord Kazekage we confirmed the ingredients and have already had them moved to a safe location,” Temari interrupted.

                Gaara let out a sigh of relief. He wished he could sleep against Yoki again.

                “Sasuke take Naruto and Hinata back to the village with you. Once everything is under control, I’ll head home too,” Sakura ordered.

                “Will do, also,” he pulled out a pink envelope. “Lee wanted me to give this to you.”

               Sakura snatched the envelope and ripped it to shreds. Brushing off her hands she smiled pleasantly at them. “Right, I’ll be home after I get everything finished.”

                No one said anything as she exited the room and left the pile of pink confetti on Gaara’s floor.

                “Right…” Sasuke looked at the paper and left followed by Temari.

                “Naruto, wait,” Gaara called out to him. The blond-headed ninja paused and looked back at him. “Thank you, for your help the other day.”

                Naruto grinned and gave him a thumbs up before leaving. Gaara sat back down in his chair and sighed. He looked at the little pink pile. _I wonder what he did to get her so upset after only three months of marriage._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, fun fact about Infected. When I started this story it was 2008. Needless to say when you have 11 years to think about something you come up with a loooot of material.  
> Infected is just one of the stories to take place in my "Naruto world." I've been wanting to write a lot of those stories down. So, I'm starting other series that take place in this same world. I have a prequel called Tiny Itachi that starts his story and introduces this mysterious Edori village. Other than this chapter the Edori have played their part for Infected. I don't think they will show back up.  
> Also, did you didn't get the hint? In my world Infected takes place after the great war and Itachi's still alive. How did that happen? That story is the longest and will take a lot writing, but I do want to eventually bring this story to life too. My introduction into that story is Tiny Itachi. So, check it out and thanks for reading!  
> P.s. I will do my best to make each story a stand alone, but for those who follow me and read my other stories they'll start seeing the connections.


	19. Spilled Soup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Edori village came to their aid. Now the sand village can stop this virus, but will Gaara be able to save Mizu from Shikkan. First, some dinner.

Chapter 19

Spilled Soup

                Gaara headed home after a long day of paperwork, Sakura had told him that with the current supplies and the Utanai-clan’s help in producing the drug they would have the virus completely eradicated in a three days.  _I can’t wait to tell that sly fox to hit the road. I wonder how Mizu’s doing?_ Walking into his house he met the smell of a pleasing aroma. _Stew?_ Gaara’s stomach grumbled at the thought and he made his way to the kitchen. Mizu looked up from chopping vegetables and smiled at him.

                “Welcome home.”

                He felt with a warm feeling deep in his chest at the simple words she’d uttered. The urge to run over to her and embrace her came over him, but pushed that thought out of his head.

                “Are you alright? You didn’t come back home for the hospital? I wanted to go check on you, but the council met early this morning and other stuff happened.”

                She gave him a warm smile that sent his stomach doing summer salts. “I’m fine. Sakura wanted to keep me overnight just in case. She set me free this morning.”

                Gaara walked over to her and watched her chop vegetables, he studied the curve of her hands and the tint of her skin. She had a freckle on the side of her wrist right where a watch could go.

                “Gaara?”

                He nearly jumped, his face on fire. “W-what?”

                She laughed at him which didn’t help the matter.

                “Have you never seen someone cook before?” She smirked and smiled mischievously, which drew his attention to her lips.

                He quickly looked away. “N-no, I mean, um, did you make it home alright without being followed?”

                She raised an eyebrow at him but decided not to say anything about it. “Yes, Sakura took me home and transformed me into… Well, you.”

                Gaara’s heart skipped a beat, he wasn’t exactly happy about that. “That… makes me feel self-conscious.”

                Mizu chuckled and went back to working on dinner. Gaara stood there and watched.

                “Lord Kazekage, you’re making _me_ feel self-conscious watching me like that.” She winked up at him.

                He hesitated then voiced his thought, “I was just thinking that you’re good with your hands.”

                Mizu’s mouth opened slightly, and she blushed, he tilted his head confused at her reaction.

                “What? I just meant you’re very skilled with herbal potions and cooking. I’m not that dexterous and… Mizu?”

                She’d put down the knife and hide her face, her ears where turning pink. _Huh? What did I say? Should I have not said that?_ Gaara reached out to touch her shoulder, but stopped himself. He wanted to touch her, but he didn’t know if that was ok.

                “Mizu? I’m sorry I didn’t mean anything bad by it, I just was trying to complement you and—”

                “Lord Kazekage just shut up for a second,” her hands muffled her voice.

                He stopped talking. For a solid, painful minute they stood in awkward silence, finally Mizu took her hands off her face and slapped her cheeks.

                “Ok, I’ve calmed down. Listen Lord Kazekage, you should learn to word your sentences more wisely,” she stuck out her tongue at him.

                Her advice really confused Gaara and his stomach was feeling upset. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to insult you—”

                “You didn’t insult me,” Mizu interrupted him; her cheeks were still as light pink.  

                “I… didn’t?”

                Mizu put her hands behind her back and smiled. “No, and I appreciate the compliments, but maybe word is a little differently since you didn’t mean it that way.”

                “What way?” Gaara was feeling more and more confused.

                Mizu sighed and took the rest of the chopped vegetables and dumped them into the soup. She stood there stirring for a second leaving Gaara on edge.

                “Gosh, you’re so innocent minded,” Mizu mumbled while keeping her eyes on the pot.

                “Innocent minded… AH!”

                She burst out laughing as Gaara hid his own face. He’d forgotten how Mizu was and remembered when she’d implied things about him and Naruto.

                “Mizu! I didn’t mean it like that!”

                She was laughing so hard the spoon slipped from her hand, she quickly made a grab for it, but in the process hit the side of the scalding pot. She pulled her hand back and knocked the pot towards her. Gaara jumped in front of her as the contents went flying.

                “Gaara!”

                He grabbed her arm and pulled her over to the sink turning on the cold water shoving their hands under the flow.

                “Gaara I’m fine, your back, what about your back?” Mizu tried to pull out of the water and look at his back, but he didn’t let her hand go. He had her trapped in-between him and the sink.

                “I’m fine.”

                “You’re not fine!”

                The concern in her voice make him looked up from their hands and at her. There were tears in her eyes and he found himself smiling at her concern.

                “I’m really fine Mizu. Look.” He gestured with his head toward their hands. She looked and watched as his hand color darkened and globs of sand dropped off. It was the first time he’d touched her without his sand cloak. Her hand was warm and soft.

                “Sand?”

                Gaara finally let go of her and backed up, he released his full cloak. Part of it was wet from the soup and there were chunks of vegetables in it as he made the sand swirl above his hand.

                “See, I’m fine.”

                Mizu let out a sigh of relief then seemed to remember something. “So, that’s why you tasted like sand when I kissed your forehead.”

                Gaara let an awkward little laugh which made Mizu chuckle. _Is this what it would be like every day if she stayed in the village? No, wait she’d get her own place, so she wouldn’t be here every night when I come home._ That thought made him sad. _She could just live here and marry—._ Gaara’s mind went blank and his sand dropped to the ground along with the rest of the soup.

                “Gaara?”

                “Huh? Eh, uh, n-no. It’s nothing, are you alright?” He finally got out a normal sentence. “I’ll get the first aid kit.”

                He rushed out of the room, swiped the whole kit from the bathroom and came back. Mizu had stuck her hand back under the water until he returned.

                “Sit down, I’ll bandage your hand.”

                “It’s not that bad,” she insisted, but sat down anyway and stared at him.

                “What?”

                “How can you be seen through that sand cloak? Like your face expressions changing?”

                “Uh, it protects me and melds with me. So, it doesn’t block my expressions… It’s just how the jutsu works.”

                He pulled out the burn ointment and rubbed it gently onto the red spots.

                “Do you know a woman named Edora?” Gaara asked as he focused on the first aid.

                When Mizu said nothing he looked up at her and saw the panic in her eyes.

                 “She’s not in the village is she?” Mizu’s voice was barely a whisper.

                Gaara shook his head, surprised by her response.

                “Oh, thank goodness.” Mizu calmed down.

                “Did something happen between you and her?” He was curious about her strange reaction.

                “Well…” Mizu titled her head and frowned “Nothing bad really happened. It’s just… Edora’s some who… moves to the beat of her own drum.”

                “You mean she’s a pain in the ass?”

                Mizu hesitated but then nodded. “I was trying to say that in a nice way. Why did you ask about her?”

                “I talked to her for the first time today. She knew about Shikkan.” Gaara frowned.

                Mizu puffed out some air blowing a piece of hair out of her face. “Yeah, she does, but she’d not a bad person. Mostly just meddlesome.”

               “I see. That’s good then. Oh, actually I have good news, she gave the village the ingredients for the cure. Sakura says we’ll be able to wipe out the virus in three days. Then—Mizu?” Gaara trailed off when he saw the crestfallen look on her face, she quickly pasted over a smile.

                “That’s great!”

                Gaara finished bandaging her hand in silence. He took a deep breath and continued saying what he was going to suggest to earlier, “Then I was thinking we could talk to Sakura about Shikkan since he is technically a disease and work on a way to save you.”

                She nodded slowly and smiled at him. “Sounds good.”

                He didn’t know what else to say, so he sat there twiddling his thumbs.

                Mizu finally broke the silence, “It’s too bad about our dinner.”

                “Our?”

                She chuckled. “Of course, you didn’t think I was cooking that whole pot just for me did you?”

                “I thought maybe it was for you and Yoki…” Gaara could feel his ears were going warm, he also felt disappointed. “I would have liked to try it.”

                “Yoki doesn’t eat at all. Oh well. No point in crying about it now. Let’s see what we can salvage.” Mizu stood up and rolled up her sleeves.

                Gaara helped clean up and thirty minutes later Mizu made a stir-fry she’d accomplished using the rest of the leftover vegetables. He stared at the plate wondering when the last time he’d sat down and eaten with someone was. Picking up one of the potatoes with his chopsticks he popped it into his mouth, it was warm and soft.

                “Is it good?” Mizu looked at him from a crossed the table.

                His mouth was full, so he smiled and nodded.

                “By the way Lord Kazekage, just for your information it’s been a while, but I do think I’m good with my hands.”

                Gaara almost choked on the potato and grabbed his glass of water to chug it down. “M-Mizu!”

                They stared at one another until they both burst out laughing. He hadn’t felt this relaxed or happy in a while; he wished it could stay like this for a just a little longer.

 


	20. Yama’s Interference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not much longer now until the virus is eradicated, but will everything remain peaceful until then?

Chapter 20

Yama’s Interference

 

            Gaara walked through the hospital. After a day and a half of treatment it had already become quieter. Fewer patients occupied the halls. They had allocated the beds that lined the halls back to the rooms. By the end of the day they would be down to the least critically infected. A woman came out of a room and noticed him.

            “Lord Kazekage,” she called out to him and he stopped. She bowed deeply and gave him a warm smile. Gaara finally recognized her as the mother of the child that had collapsed the day Mizu arrived in town.

            “Ah, how’s your daughter?” Gaara asked.

           The woman’s smile was blindingly radiant. “She’s doing well. The doctors are keeping her for one more night, but they say she’ll get to go home tomorrow.”

            “Good.”

            The woman looked at him curiously. _Do I have something on my face?_

            “You’ve changed some, Lord Kazekage.” She giggled.

            “Changed?” Gaara wondered what she meant, he hadn’t grown any taller.

            “Your atmosphere. You seem happier, more relaxed.”

            “I’m happy that I’m able to help my people.”

            The woman shook her head at his response. “That’s not what I meant… It’s more like you’re, oh, I don’t know, in love or something.”

            Gaara’s heart skipped a beat and his ears grew warm, the woman noticed and giggled at his response.

            “She must be special to make our Kazekage turn red like that. If you’ll excuse me,” the woman bowed and went back to tend to her daughter.

            _Love…_ He touched the scar on his forehead. _Is that what I feel for Mizu? I definitely like her, but love?_ Gaara put the thought out of his head for now and continued on his way. He rounded a corner and stopped short. Standing outside Sakura’s lab was Kitsune and one of her guards. _What is she doing here?_ Gaara’s nostrils flared, but he contained his rage and kept his face neutral. The sly fox turned to him as he approached and immediately covered her mouth. _This again?_

            “Lord Kazekage, it’s good to see you again,” Kitsune greeted him.

            Gaara wanted to tell her to go to hell, but instead he just said, “Good morning. Are you feeling sick?”

            Kitsune laughed. “Thank you for your concern. I’m well. I just wanted to stop by and see how everything was going. I heard you got the ingredients you needed for the cure. That’s wonderful.”

            _“Kill, kill, kill, kill.” Oh, shut up Shukaku!_ Gaara calmed his anger and inspected Kitsune.

            “Everything is going well. You don’t need to worry. I hear that you’re heading back to _your_ village tomorrow.” Gaara wanted it clarified that they needed to leave.

            Kitsune’s eye twitched, and she put her hand down. “Yes, that’s right. We leave in the morning. If you’ll excuse us Lord Kazekage, I need to return to my room and pack. It was an honor to visit the sand village.”

            She bowed and excused herself. Gaara stared hard at the back of her head until she turned the corner. _Not good. If they’re visiting the hospital before they leave the village, then they’re probably planning something._ Gaara walked into the lab and noticed the tank in the middle of the floor was full of floating green goo. _Shikkan’s disease. So, they still haven’t figured out how to dispose of it._ Sakura and a group of caravan members bent over test tubes furiously cranking out the cure.

            “Sakura,” Gaara called out to her.

            She looked up at him, her face gaunt from exhaustion. “Oh, Lord Kazekage. Did you need something?”

            Gaara glanced over at the caravan members, but they were intently focused on their craft. “I need to talk with you.”

            She rubbed her eyes and nodded in response. Leading him out of the room she took him to a small room one door over furnished with a couple of beds. The caravan members and Sakura had been taking turns making the medicine. Someone had cleared this room out so they could sleep when they needed too. No one was in it at the moment.

            “You know if you’re looking for Uta-san she’s out for lunch,” Sakura teased him.

            Gaara’s face burned from embarrassment. “Mizu’s working with you?”

            Sakura yawned. “Yeah. She came and offered yesterday. Her stamina is amazing, she puts me to shame.”

            “Don’t wear yourself out. As the medic in charge it wouldn’t do if you collapsed,” Gaara scolded her, her eyebrows went up in surprise and she laughed. “What’s so funny? I’m serious.”

            “It’s nothing. I’m not laughing at you. It’s just... You’ve gotten more vocal lately. I wonder if Uta-san is the cause for that?” Sakura put her hand over her stomach and laughed.

            Gaara looked away from her unable to deny the possibility. He composed himself and brought the conversation back to where it needed to be, “I think the Yama village is plotting something. Their representative and her guard were just outside the lab.”

            The color drained from Sakura’s face. “Uta-san left just before you got here.”

            “What?”

            They stared at one another. In the sudden silence he could hear the ticking of the clock on the wall. Turning he bolted from the room and out of the hospital. Jumping to the nearest rooftop he scanned the surrounding buildings. A flash of green disappear around a corner and he pursued it. Jumping from the rooftops the people below pointed up at him, he was sure seeing the Kazekage in a rush wasn’t a good thing, but he didn’t care.

            He bounded to the edge of the building the green had disappeared around and looked down into the alley, Kitsune stood in front of Mizu who was unusually calm. Rage boiled in his mind and he nearly let out a roar of anger. Instead, he jumped down in-between the two women; the ground cracked where he landed and turned to sand under his feet. Both of the women looked surprised. Standing he looked at them, Mizu was unharmed and Kitsune wasn’t making any indication she was attempting to hurt her.

            “Lord Kazekage, it’s a pleasure to see you again so soon,” Kitsune bowed and flashed him a smile.

            _What’s going on? Isn’t she attacking Mizu?_ He looked over at Mizu who shrugged.

            “Was there something you needed with the leaf’s Hokage, Kitsune-san?” Gaara’s eyes narrowed waiting for her response. _Does she know who Mizu is?_

            “Not at all, I was just saying my goodbyes and wishing her luck with curing the virus. Now if you’ll excuse me.” Kitsune turned and left them alone in the alley.

            Gaara sighed in relief and turn to find Mizu looking at the ground puzzled. “Are you alright?”

            “I’m fine. She really was just saying goodbye, but… It felt like she was stalling me at the same time,” Mizu explained.

            “Stalling you? Why would she be stalling you?” Gaara didn’t like the sound of that.

            “There’s something that bugged me more, where did her guard go?” Mizu looked up at him perplexed.

            Boom! Gaara spun in the hospital’s direction. Smoke billowed into the sky in large dark plumes. He glanced back at Mizu whose mouth was hanging open. _I can’t leave her here._

            “Sorry.”

            “What-ahhh!”

            Gaara swept Mizu off her feet and hopped back up to the rooftop. She clung to him as they practically flew back to the hospital. When they got there, he set her on her feet. The staff was evacuating the patients as quickly as they could.

            “CHAA!!”

A wall blasted outward, chunks of rubble and Kitsune’s guard went flying out. Gaara used his sand to shield the patients from the debris. Sakura walked up to the hole staring out at the ninja, her eyes were burning with rage. The guard tried to get away, but Gaara trapped him in sand. He stripped the man’s weapons so he couldn’t activate a bomb.

            “Sakura-san, are you alright?” Gaara asked as she dusted herself off.

            “I’m fine, but that guy set off a bomb in the lab and the fire’s spreading to the hospital rooms,” Sakura pointed to the roaring flames. “I’m going back in to evacuate the patients. If we don’t hurry and get that fire out it will spread to the surrounding buildings.”

            Sakura ran back into the building and Gaara was about to go after her when Mizu grabbed his hand.

            “Mizu?”

            “Give me some of your chakra,” she demanded her face set and determined.

            “What are you—?”

            “Trust me please,” she pleaded.

            Gaara took her hand without hesitation and channeled his chakra into her. She flinched at the sudden connection, but took a deep breath and with one hand made the signs for ox, monkey, rabbit, boar and bird.

            “Uta style: Singing Rain.”

            Nothing happened then a sudden drop in pressure and a blast of wind came out of Mizu. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth, and sang.

 

“Kono sekai

Aku no,”

 

               Dark clouds formed over the hospital and thunder sounded loud enough to shake his bones.  

 

“Miru

koto ga

dekimasen,”

 

               She entranced him as he listened, her voice was otherworldly. Yet, the meaning of her words felt so sweet and sad. So human.

 

“Anata no

koe ga

kikoemasen,”

 

               Heavy rain poured on the hospital. The flames hissed and recoiled under the sudden torrent.

 

“Watashi wa

anata o

aishiteimasu,”

 

               Tears spilled from her eyes mixing with the rain, he wanted to reach over to her and hold her. Instead, he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

 

“Sayōnara.”

 

               The last word she sang as if in pain and it broke his heart. She released his hand and fell to the ground panting. The fire subsided and cheering resounded among the patients, but Gaara could only see the sorrow on Mizu’s face. He kneeled down beside her and touched her shoulder with one finger, afraid that any more would break her. She smiled up at him and wiped away the tears. The clouds dispersed, and the sunlight dumped sudden heat on them, reminding them they were in the desert.

               “Mizu?” Gaara asked softly.

               “I’m fine Lord Kazekage. Just tired.”

               Sakura came back out of the hospital helping an elderly man out of the smoldering building and onto a bench. Gaara looked around at the damage; he needed to do his job.

               “Go, I’ll be fine. I promise,” Mizu shooed him away with a smile.

               Gaara went into action and called the nearest ninja to help. Kankuro and Temari showed up, and they spent the rest of the day getting things into order. They erected tents on the hospital grounds and brought in cots for the patients. After things settled down, he walked around and found Sakura resting on a bench, Temari was fanning her.

               “Sakura you shouldn’t overwork yourself so much in your condition!” Temari scolded her as Gaara walked up to them.

               “Condition, you didn’t catch the virus did you?” Gaara’s voice filled with panic.

               Temari and Sakura looked at one another then burst out laughing. He didn’t enjoy that they were teasing him.

               “No, Lord Kazekage. I’m… pregnant,” Sakura put her hands over her stomach, finally revealing the secret.

               “Oh… OH! Congratulations.”

               Sakura grinned then looked irritated. “Thanks. I found out while I was here. Lee’s been bugging me about coming home. I’m not made of glass you know.”

               Gaara and Temari laughed awkwardly.

               “This has been one heck of a day,” Temari sighed as she went back to fanning Sakura.

               “Yeah… Where did the Yama village representative go?” He asked Temari.

               Temari spat on the ground. “She hightailed it out of here. When we sent people to her place, we found it cleaned out. I don’t think it’s the last we’ll hear from them.”

               Gaara sighed. _I was afraid of that._

               “The guy Sakura took out is locked up for now, why he thought he could get away with it is beyond me.”

               Gaara turned his attention to Sakura. “What exactly happened?”

               “The idiot waltzed right into the lab demanding the cure and the ingredients for it!” Sakura pulled her hair back from her neck. “Did he seriously underestimate me! I pounded him into the dirt, but he managed to set off some bombs first.”

               He considered what she said then remembered how Kitsune followed Mizu. “Oh, I don’t think he knew who you were.”

               Sakura and Temari looked up at him confused.

               “I ran into the representative with Mi—Uta-san. Since they were after her, I lied and told them she was you. So, he probably walked into the lab not knowing it was you.”

               “Eh? Looks like lying does pay off.” Temari smirked.

               Gaara kept his mouth shut on that subject. “Anyway, how much of the ingredients did we lose?”

               A goofy smile spread over Sakura’s face and she gave him a thumbs up. “None.”

               “Really?”

               “Yes, because right before he tried to blow us all up, I administered the last of the cure. The virus has now been completely eradicated from the sand village. With Uta-san’s help and working through the night we were able to push the completion date up.” She held up her hands and stretched before relaxing into her seat with the most contented smile he’d ever seen.

               Both Gaara and Temari looked at one another. They both smiled triumphantly. _This is wonderful! Where’s Mizu I need to tell her? We can work on Shikkan now._

               “Gaara!” Kankuro rushed up to him, panicked and panting heavily.

               “Kankuro, good news! Sakura administered the last of the cure.” Gaara grinned at him.

               Kankuro’s head perked up. “What really? That’s great—no, that’s not what I need to tell you.”

               “What’s the status of the patients and the damage to the building?” Gaara interrupted him.

               “Minor on both accounts, that sudden rain was a life saver—no, Gaara listen!” Kankuro shouted and the three of them looked at him confused. “The virus goop that was in the holding tank is gone.”

               “What?” Gaara’s voice came out barely a whisper.

               “Also, Uta-san and that beast of hers has disappeared from the village.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’re enjoying please review! The song I made up is just a random song. The words don’t even make full sentences, but here’s the rough meaning if you’re curious.
> 
> Kono sekai  
> Aku no,
> 
> The world is Evil,
> 
> Miru  
> koto ga  
> dekimasen,
> 
> Cannot see,
> 
> Anata no  
> koe ga  
> kikoemasen,
> 
> Cannot hear you,
> 
> Watashi wa  
> anata o  
> aishiteimasu,”
> 
> I love you,
> 
> Sayōnara.
> 
> Goodbye.


	21. Shikkan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mizu has left the village with the rest of Shikkan. Is this the end of the road for her and Gaara?

Chapter 21

Shikkan

                “She’s gone?” Gaara’s mind felt numb. He was sure his heart had stopped beating.

                “Yes, someone said they saw her heading south out into the desert with a small tank filled with green goo,” Kankuro’s hands waved above his head wildly as he explained.

                _She… left._ He didn’t hear anything else that Kankuro said. _She left._ A small laugh escaped his lips.

                “G-Gaara?” Kankuro looked at him concernedly.

                “I see. Thank you for reporting in. Finish helping with the setup. I’m going to go back to the office and start the report to get repairs done on the hospital,” he instructed then left his brother standing there bewildered.

               Walking through the village he kept his eyes front and didn’t look around. People walked along smiling and laughing, but he couldn’t hear anything. He couldn’t feel anything. Stopping outside the Kazekage office he looked up at the sky. Had blue always looked so dull?

                “Gaara!”

                He turned toward his sister as she ran up to him, stopping she pointed towards the village gate. “Go after her Gaara!”

                “Go… after her? Why?” Gaara was sure he’d lost the feeling even in his toes. He’d have to get that checked out later.

                “Why? Because she’s important to you!” Temari shouted drawing people’s attention, but she didn’t seem to care. “You need to go after her!”

                “She left of her own accord. Why do I need to go after her?” He couldn’t even feel the heat from the sun. Had the desert always been this cold?

                Temari’s mouth dropped open at his statement. “You went after her last time.”

                “Because she was kidnapped, and we still needed her. The village is cured of the virus and her job’s done. There’s no reason to go after her.” His voice was flat and emotionless. “I need to do paperwork.”

                Temari clenched her fist then took a deep breath. “I’m sorry Gaara.”

                “For wha—”

                She slugged him with all her might knocking him to the ground. He stared up at his big sister shocked. Not once in all his life had she ever hit him, granted he probably scared her too much when they were young, but still. Temari bent down, grabbed the front of his shirt and shook him violently.

                “What is wrong with you? I thought you cared about her! You’ve defended her and protected her ever since she came to the village. You broke so many rules up to this point and _now’s_ when you choose to act like this?”

                People around them were staring. “Temari—”

                “No! Shut up and listen.” His sister’s eyes filled with tears. “She’s an annoying, obnoxious woman, but ever since she came… I’ve never seen you so happy.”

                The tears fell from her face onto Gaara’s. He’d never seen Temari cry, he didn’t know what to do.

                “And if you don’t… go after her now… I have a terrible feeling… that she may never come back,” she said through sobs. “You know I was so happy when you congratulated me and… I really want that for you too… So stop acting like an idiot and go after her! Are you ok with never seeing her again?”

                His chest hurt. It felt like it was constricting and caving in.

                “Are you ok with her running off? What if she never returns? What if she die—“

                Gaara lightly touched her hand. He wasn’t sure what face he was making, but his big sister’s eyes widened and she slowly released his shirt. She stood up and wiped away her tears before offering him a hand up.

                “You know,” he took a deep breath, “the council’s going to flip if I leave the village.”

                “Screw those old crows. I’ll take care of them. Now get going!” Temari pushed him toward the village entrance.

                Gaara took off without another word and didn’t look back. Wind whistled around his ears as he dodged people and made his way to the walls. The ninjas guarding the entrance turned toward him as he approached, but he didn’t slow down.

                “Lord Kazekage?”

                “I’ll be back!” He shouted as he flew by them and through the tall walls that led to the outside. He skidded to a halt next to the table where the ninja who checked passports, shot out of his seat at Gaara’s sudden appearance.

                “L-l-lord Kazekage!”

                “A woman and a beast came through here. Which way did they go?”

                The ninja pointed direct south and Gaara took off leaving him confused. A little ways away he stopped and inspected the ground. Yoki wasn’t a light creature; Gaara noted four evenly spaced claw marks in the dry cracked earth. Tracks. He took off following the marks. _Faster._ He gathered his chakra into his feet and sped up; stopping only now and then to check the direction they’d gone. Eventually, the hard-packed dirt changed to rolling sand. He was nearing the middle of the desert. He stopped when he reached the sand dunes. The wind had blown away the tracks.

                “No!” He slammed his fist into the ground and thought about what course of action he could take. _Flying? No, that takes up too much chakra and if I’m in for a battle with Shikkan, I need to conserve it. Where are you Mizu?_ He was running out of time, Mizu had all the pieces of Shikkan now and if she opened that container… A thought came to mind and Gaara stuck his fingers into the sand. He fused a small amount of his chakra into it and reached out through the sand, looking, searching for any sign of someone’s life-force.

 _There!_ About five miles ahead he found two life forces trudging through the sand, a human sized one and a large one. Activating his chakra and also using the sand beneath him, he propelled himself through the dunes. _Faster! Faster!_ He didn’t know how fast he was going, but he didn’t stop. Finally, he saw them. They’d stopped. Mizu kneeled in the sand with her back to him.

                His voice ripped from his throat before he could stop himself. “MIZUUU!!!”

                She turned to him, fear on her face and shouted back at him. “NO! Stay back!”

                Yoki bound his way and before he could reach Mizu the great beast blocked his path.

                “Out of my way Yoki!” Gaara’s sand whirled around him, prepared to fight the lion if need be.

                “Stay back boy, it’s already too late,” the lion warned him.

                A split second later, the goop burst out of the tank next to Mizu and engulfed her. Gaara’s heart stopped.

                “NOOOOO!”

                The lion grabbed his collar with his teeth and jumped, sending them both a distance away.

                “Stop, release me!” Gaara blasted Yoki off him and tried to run back to Mizu, but he stopped his mouth dropping in horror.

                The goop had engulfed Mizu, she was standing in it, looking at him calmly and smiled at him as if to say, “it’s fine.” It entered her skin fusing with her, she bent over clutching her arms in pain and then she dissolved. The goop exploded. It grew larger and larger, wiggling and taking shape, but Mizu was gone. Gaara’s voice caught in his throat and then in one heart wrenching cry he let all his anger and sorrow out. _She’s gone. She’s gone. She’s gone._

                The goo oozed and shifted taking form. Yoki stepped in front of Gaara preparing for battle. Gaara’s legs gave out underneath him and all he could do was stare at his hands. _She’s gone… I couldn’t save her… I couldn’t save the person I cared for again._ The goop solidified into a jellylike substance and took shape as a giant rat. It let out a roar, but Gaara’s ears were already ringing, blocking everything out. Yoki charged it taking a bite out of the rat’s leg. _Mizu…_ Goop extended out from the rat knocking Yoki away, in the process he crashed into Gaara who slammed into the dune behind him. His ears reverberated and his vision went dark.

                The next thing he knew he was bent over in the darkness of his mind. He could feel Shukaku’s presence, but he didn’t care.

                _“Kekekeke, look at you getting all shaken up over that woman’s death.”_

                Gaara gazed at his reflection in the dark pool of his inner mind. The person staring back at him wasn’t impressive; he wasn’t a hero or a great leader. He hadn’t even been able to protect one person.

                _“Maybe I’ll go on a rampage while you’re moping.”_

                He felt cold. He wished Mizu had never come to the village, and then he wouldn’t have to feel this way. They could have figured out the virus without her.

                _“Seriously? You’re getting so worked up over that wench?”_

“Don’t you dare call her that!” He stood up and glared at the giant tanuki. A strange sensation occurred as his emotions burst out of him and blasted at Shukaku. The tailed-beast crashed into the wall of his mind. “DON’T EVER CALL HER THAT!”

                _“Geesh, if you like her so much why aren’t you trying to save her?”_ Shukaku shook off his attack.

                “She’s dead!” His voice broke when he said it.

                _“Greif you’re dumb. She’s not dead yet.”_

                Gaara stopped and looked up at Shukaku; he felt a small sense of hope. “What do you mean?”

                _“Ha! Like I’ll—”_

                “TELL ME!!!”

                Gaara’s emotions pinned Shukaku to the ground, and he looked very uncomfortable. He jumped up onto the beast’s nose and glared down at him.

                “Tell me,” the blood lust he emanated made even Shukaku pause.

                  _“Hmm, well, I might be willing to, if you say please.”_ The beast snickered.

                “PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE—” Each please slammed a wave of emotion into the creature.

                _“OK ,OK! Stop, stop it. You’re giving me a headache.”_ His eyes lulled as he fought against Gaara’s bombardment. _“Right now she and that creature are fused together. You need to jump into it, fuse your chakra throughout her and pull her out. Simple right? Except touching that thing will leave you screaming in pain like a child. Kekekeke. You need to make it to the core. Kekekeke you’ll probably die before you make it there.”_

                “I don’t care!”

                Gaara’s eyes flew open, and he struggled to sit up. Yoki had been working on Shikkan while he’d been knocked out. He was tearing at it bit, by bit. Slowly, but surely with each bite and scratch the rat was being eaten away. _If he kills Shikkan, Mizu will die!_ Gaara forced himself to his feet and bolted right at Shikkan.

                “What are you doing? Stay back!” The lion yelled at him and in his distraction Shikkan landed a hit sending him airborne.

                Gaara reached out and touched Shikkan. His hand burned. Every nerve ending screamed at him and the pain resounded up his arm. _No. NO! I won’t back down!_ Gaara stuck his other hand into the jello and he almost passed out from the searing pain. Shukaku had been right. This was the worst physical pain he’d ever experience in his life. It was like someone was burning him, stabbing him, clawing at his face, pricking him with needles, and biting at his skin all at the same time. He didn’t know if he could dive all the way in and stay sane.

                Thump, thump, thump.

                _Mizu!_ He could feel her life beating inside the creature. The rat tossed him off before he could do anything else and he landed on his back in the sand, winded from the impact. The skin on his hands and forearms peeled away revealing the muscles.

                “Stay back boy!” The lion roared and jumped onto the rat’s back. He bit into the rat; Yoki tore off one of its ears with his teeth, green blood sprayed out of the wound.

                Gaara stood up his body shaking from the pain, gritting his teeth he took a step back getting into a runners position. He pushed off the ground and his sand shot up and thrust him into the air above the rat. He fell, onto its back and through into its stomach. His sand cloak dissolved instantly. Everything was on fire, his mind, his body. He couldn’t see, he couldn’t breathe. _No, stop! Make it stop!_ The pain was so intense he wanted to die just to make it end. _Stop!_ Thin arms wrapped around him bringing him back to his senses. He tried to open his eyes, but they burned too badly.

                _Mizu…_ _No! Stay awake!_ He could feel her tugging at him, trying to push him out of Shikkan. Reaching forward he wrapped his arms around what he thought was her body. She yanked at his arms and tried to shove him away. _NO! I’m not letting go._ He channeled as much of his chakra into her as he could. She pounded on his arms, igniting the pain, but he pulled her closer refusing to let her go. A minute in this hell was excruciating, but he wasn’t leaving until he brought her back with him. Pulling on her, he hoped gravity would drag them down. The goo messed up his sense of direction. Which way was up? He pulled, she resisted, and he infused more chakra. _I’m not letting you go! I refuse! Mizu!_

                Plop. His back hit the sand, and he coughed, his body was shaking from the pain and when he tried to open his eyes they burned. Through a haze he could barely see the rat thrashing above him and fighting Yoki. _Mizu? What about Mizu?_ He felt something in his arms and looked down. His heart almost burst when he found her green eyes staring back at him. She wasn’t fully whole though, her skin tone was green and transparent. His chakra was the only thing keeping her stable.

                Shikkan screamed and some of his goop extended towards them, seeking out Mizu. _Oh, no you don’t! I’m not Gaara of the Desert for nothing._ With the last of his chakra the sand around them burst up and forced the giant rat back. Yoki didn’t hesitate at this chance, he attack Shikkan without reserve, biting, slaying and devouring the beast. Soon Shikkan’s power dwindled, and he grew smaller and smaller. Until Yoki took his last bite at the beast’s head finishing him. There was nothing left of the goop, Yoki had devoured it all.

                Mizu’s skin returned to a normal color, she looked at her hand in amazement. Yoki trotted over to them bringing Mizu’s pack.

                “Get off the boy Mizu and put some clothes on.” The Lion dropped her bag next to them.

                Gaara was in too much pain to feel excited about the fact that Shikkan had melted their clothes, especially since he’d melted most of Gaara’s skin off. His eyes were burning too badly to see well. Mizu slowly got off him and hid behind Yoki to change. Yoki bent over and breathed onto Gaara. Painfully, his skin grew back until it fully healed. However, his clothes did not return. Mizu walked around Yoki, dressed and eyes adverted, she held out a cloak to him. Gaara flinched when he moved, still tender and sore despite Yoki’s healing. He took the cloth from her and draped it over him for now. He’d have to tie around him when he had the strength to stand.

                “Stubborn boy.” The Lion nuzzled him affectionately.

                Mizu stood there silently, not looking at him.

                “I’ll leave you two for a bit.” Yoki trotted away to give them privacy.

                “Mizu—”

                She dove to his side and slapped him in the face which hurt because his skin was still raw. _Why are women hitting me today?_ She pounded her fists on his shoulders, tears rolling down her cheeks.

                “That’s not fair!” He shouted at her.

                “You’re an idiot! Why did you come after me? You almost died…,” she sobbed.

                He was angry. Grabbing her shoulders he shook her because he didn’t know how else to express it. He was so weak that he barely moved her. “That is not fair! You asked me multiple times to trust you and I answered without hesitation, but when I promised to save you… Why couldn’t you trust me?”

                “I’ve lived with the resolution for over 500 years that I would die! I didn’t want you to die too…” She pounded her fist on his chest. “So I left! Why did you come after me?”

                “Because I love you!”

                She stopped hitting him and sniffed. “You love me?”

                “I… I think so? I don’t know. I don’t know you that well yet. I’ve only known you for a few weeks! But I want to know you. I want you to stay, I’m happier when you’re around. Even when you’re teasing me or making fun of me, I’m happy just to be with you. The way you laugh and smile, the way you look when you concentrate on something, that mischievous look in your eyes when you’re waiting for me to understand a joke, I like all of that about you. Even just hearing you say something so mundane like 'Welcome Home’ made me want to cry from joy. So when I heard you left… the world felt dull! If you were going to make me feel this way and then leave, it would have been better if I never met you, but I don’t regret meeting you. I would have regretted not trying to save you. So, please… please don’t leave. Stay with me. I want to know more about you. I want to know if this weird tightening in my chest every time you’re near me is love. Please stay?”

                Mizu reached up and brushed the tears from his cheeks, he leaned forward and his bangs brushed her forehead. He paused, his heart pounding loudly in his chest, and he looked away from her feeling awkward.

                “What?” She asked softly.

                “I… want to kiss you, but I’m not sure if that’s ok?”

                Mizu’s face softened, and she reached up taking his head in her hands, pulling him closer she pressed her lips against his. _Soft, warm and… dry?_ He realized his lips were cracked from the heat and sand, but despite the roughness she didn’t push him away. She pulled away, her eyes half closed and her iris’s sparkled. _Not enough._ Without thinking, he bent down to kiss her again; she returned it. They lingered until she pulled away again and looked away from him, breathless. Her soft hands still cupped his face. He put his hand on the small of her back and pulled her close.

                “Stay with me, please?”

                She looked back at him, her face was flushed. “Ok.”

                He went in for another kiss. _Ah, I could get addicted to this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! I stayed up until 3 a.m. to write this chapter. I couldn’t get it out of my head. I may have just been tired, but it had me in tears at points. For those of you that are enjoying Gaara and Mizu’s story fear not! This is not the end of the road for them. I have lots more to come. So, until next chapter!


	22. Misunderstandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaara has saved Mizu from Shikkan, and she's agreed to stay in the village. How will their relationship progress from here and will the village accept it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I was on vacation and am busy job hunting, but I'll do my best to update when I can. I'm not giving up on Mizu and Gaara just yet :D

Chapter 22

Misunderstandings

                There was a knock at his office door.

                “Come in,” Gaara called out as he double checked the paperwork for the hospital repairs.

                Temari and Sakura entered his office, both of them looked uncomfortable.

                “Sakura-san, how are the repairs going? Do the patients have everything they need?” Gaara questioned the pink haired ninja.

                “Oh, um, well. I’ll be leaving the village tomorrow now that we’ve eliminated the virus…” Sakura shifted uncomfortably and looked over at Temari.

                Gaara’s forehead creased in confusion as he looked between the two Kunoichi. He cleared his throat. “Was there something else?”

                Sakura eyed Temari who took a deep breath and slammed both hands down on his desk. _This again? What did I do wrong this time?_

                “Something the matter Temari?” Gaara asked hesitantly.

                Temari’s face was red and her mouth pulled tight. When she tried to speak it didn’t come out, “D-d-d-did…”

                Sakura jumped in, “There’s been this weird rumor going around the village Lord Kazekage.”

                Gaara’s stomach tightened. _Uh, I think I know where this is going._

                Temari finally got her courage up. “W-w-when you went to retrieve Uta-san and came back… Multiple people said they saw you only wearing a cloak!”

                Gaara laughed awkwardly and slid down in his seat.

                “T-t-that’s not true, right?” Temari’s voice broke on the last word.

                “Ah ha ha… No, that’s true,” Gaara admitted.

Temari’s and Sakura’s mouths fell open in unison. Yesterday after Mizu had agreed to stay, they’d walked back to the village in silence. He only had her cloak to keep him covered and Yoki stood in-between them on the way back making it hard to talk. When they’d gotten back to the village, he’d gone straight home, but needless to say he attracted a lot of attention walking through the village practically naked. His big sister removed her hands from his desk and stood there dumbfounded.

                Sakura recovered first. “Um, Lord Kazekage… Lady Temari was wondering how this came about? When you left the village weren’t you… you know… fully clothed?”

                Gaara didn’t know how to answer this question. He hadn’t told them about Shikkan or asked Mizu, now that she was free, if she even wanted to divulge her past. If he tried to answer the question, there would be gaps in his story.

                “They… melted,” Gaara finally explained.

                “MELTED!” Both women shouted at his statement.

                “H-h-how?” Temari asked petrified.

                Gaara sighed, he should have figured that this wouldn’t be a good enough explanation. “I… can’t tell you that.”

                Temari and Sakura looked at one another, Sakura smiled awkwardly before saying, “That… sounds adventurous.”

                Temari rolled her eyes. “It sounds gross.”

                Gaara tilted his head confused about what they meant. “No, it was mostly painful.”

                His audience blushed at his statement. _What? What did I say?_

                Sakura cleared her throat. “Uh, um, well… If done wrong I guess it can be… or if you’re into that sort of thing.”

                _What are they talking about?_

                “I guess,” Temari chimed in. “Y-you know I know I told you to go after her, but I never expected you to… be so bold… I just wished you would have… Not lost your clothes in the process. It’s causing a stir among the people in the village. Couldn’t you have… waited at least until you got home to do it?”

                Gaara felt even more confused. “Waited until I got home? Mizu would have died and if I’d got her back before it happened then everyone in the village would have died too.”

                Temari slammed her hands down on the table again her face beet red. “What were you doing with that woman?”

                Gaara flinched and finally asked, “What do you think I was doing? I don’t think we’re on the same page.”

                “Huh?” Temari looked at him like he’d gone mad. “Didn’t you and that woman… Do something to make you lose your clothes?”

                “Yes, and hers melted too, but—.”

                “WHAT!!!!” Temari shouted at his statement.

                Gaara lost it, stood up, and crossed his arms scowling at her. “Temari, what exactly do you think I was doing? I still think we’re not on the same page here.”

                Sakura’s face was pink, and she was tugging at her collar, but she took a deep breath and asked, “Were you fighting something and some sort of jutsu melted your clothes off?”

                Gaara nodded at her question. Temari froze and then let out a large sigh of relief. “Oh, thank goodness!”

                _Seriously, what did they think I was doing?_ He decided not to ask.

                “Anyway Lord Kazekage,” Sakura changed topics. “Tonight we’re holding a party in the town square to celebrate everyone’s recovery. You’ll be attending right? Everyone would be thrilled if you came.”

                Gaara rubbed his eyes; he hadn’t gotten to rest much since his battle. “I think it will just make everyone tense if I’m there. So, I’ll—”

                “That woman told me she’s going,” Temari interrupted and looked smug.

                Gaara’s eye twitched and looked away. _She’s going to use Mizu to make me do stuff isn’t she?_

                “Fine. I’m going to go home for a bit then,” he shoved the paperwork into Temari’s hands. “That’s ready to be sent to the vendors, bye.”

                “What! Wait Gaara!” Temari shouted after him, but he was already gone.

                _I haven’t slept, my chakra’s really low right now and I still have a ton of work, now you want me to go to a stupid party?_ Gaara headed for his house feeling agitated. As he walked through the streets, he was getting strange looks and some older women were whispering about him. Despite their attempts to keep their voices low he could hear them.

                “Did you hear he came back with that herbalist and was only wearing a cloak,” one lady whisper to her friend.

                “I know. You don’t think they—,” the friend whispered back excitedly.

                Gaara sighed and kept walking, wondering how long he’d have to deal with these rumors. He wasn’t sure if he preferred these rumors to them whispering about Shukaku. He didn’t like that this new gossip included Mizu; he felt like he was dragging her down. Opening the door to his house he jumped when he heard Mizu scream. He rushed through the house to the guest room and barged in.

                “What’s going on?” He looked around for an enemy, but only found Yaba-san pulling tightly on a belt she was tying around Mizu.

                “Lord Kazekage!” Yaba-san shouted at him. “It’s rude to barge into a woman’s chamber, now _get out!_ ”

                Gaara practically sprinted out of the room, his face on fire. He stayed outside listening, curious at what was going on.

                “Yaba-san it’s too tight!”

                “Nonsense, almost got it!”

                Mizu let out a yelp and finally Yaba-san walked out of the room.

                “There, now you can enter Lord Kazekage.” The old woman huffed at him.

                _There sure are a lot of angry women in my life lately._ Gaara inched into the room still hesitant after being thrown out. Yaba-san walked over and turned Mizu around. He stopped in his tracks.

                “What do you think Lord Kazekage? It’s one of my old yukata’s and the patterns a little out of date, but I think it looks good on her don’t you?” Yaba-san asked and went about straightening the obi around Mizu’s waist.

                The flowing green silk with tiny purple flowers fit snuggly against her body and complemented her eyes. The gold obi cinched in at her waist a small cord binding it. Yaba-san had let Mizu’s hair down and styled it so it cascaded in waves down her back. Simple rouge painted her lips drawing the eye to how nicely shaped they were and how well they fit her face. Gaara’s mind went blank.

                “Lord Kazekage… LORD KAZEKAGE!” Yaba-san shouted at him, he jumped when he realized she’d been calling his name.

                “W-what?” Gaara stuttered, Mizu chuckled at his awkwardness.

                “I asked you a question, doesn’t she look beautiful like this?” Yaba-san pressed him and put her bony hands on her hips.

                “Like what?” He couldn’t focus, not with how bright Mizu’s eyes looked and how inviting her lips were.

                “Dressed up, Lord Kazekage. Doesn’t she look pretty all dressed up?” Yaba-san shook her head at him.

                “She always looks beautiful.” Gaara let the line slip from his mouth before he even thought about what he was saying. Mizu blushed at his complement and Yaba-san snorted.

                “Well, well, you have a smoother tongue on you than one would have thought Lord Kazekage. Now if you excuse me I have to go visit that idiot grandson of mine,” Yaba-san bowed herself from the room.

                Gaara froze to the spot unsure of what to do now. “Uh…”

                “You’re off work early,” Mizu chuckled.

                He couldn’t look at her right now; she was too radiant that it hurt to view. “Temari and Sakura-san were being obnoxious… No, I mean, um…”

                Gaara tense up when he felt her get close, he couldn’t look at her. He’d enjoyed kissing her yesterday, but after the whole life and death situation was over he’d calmed down. All the cheesy stuff he’d said made him feel extremely uncomfortable. _Where had that courage even come from?_

                “Lord Kazekage, it’s rude not to look a person in the eyes.” Her breath was on his neck. _Just how close is she right now?_ Slowly, he turned to look at her. _Too close!_ She looked surprise like she’d expected he wouldn’t look. His eyes flitted to her lips, her warm red lips. “My eyes are a little further up Lord Kazekage.”

                Gaara’s eyes snapped up and his mouth tightened, his whole face turning red from being caught staring. Mizu laughed and finally backed up, he wasn’t sure he felt too happy about that.

                “Well, since you’re here early, you can get changed too.” Mizu walked over to the small closet in her room.

                “Changed?” Gaara looked down at his ninja wear. “I normally just remove the chest plate when there’s an event like this.”

                Mizu pulled out a dark red pants suit and held it up to him. “Nonsense, it’s nice to get dressed up now and then.”

                “Where did you get that?” Gaara eyed it as she held it up to him to check the size.

                “I bought it. Looks like it will fit,” she explained handing him the suit.

                “You bought it? Why?” Gaara inspected the suit.

                Mizu sighed. “I bought it for you ding-bat.”

                Gaara looked at her confused then he realized what she was saying. “Why?”

                Mizu pouted at him. “What? You don’t like it?”

                “N-no, I like it,” He quickly assured her. “It’s just a suit’s expen—”

                She walked up to him and standing up on her tiptoes blew in his ear. He forgot what he was going to say.

                “Then you better wear it,” she whispered and ran her finger over his shoulder as she walked out of the room.

                Gaara unintentionally dropped the suit. His heart was racing. _This woman is trying to dig me an early grave._ He picked the suit back up and smiled at it. It was the first time since he was little that someone had bought him something like this. _Maybe this party won’t be so bad._


	23. Spite on top of Spite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaara goes to party with Mizu. When he sees he dancing with someone else how will he react?

Chapter 23

Spite on top of Spite

                _This party sucks._ After he’d changed, they’d walked together to the town square where a group of women whisked Mizu away to ask her opinion on some herbal remedies. Apparently, she’d become well known for her knowledge and accurate potions. Gaara stood on the opposite side of the gathering watching her. _If I’d known I was just going to become a wallflower, I wouldn’t have come!_

                “Lord Kazekage.”

                Gaara resisted a groan and turned to Baka-san. Standing next to him was a young girl in a flowery pink yukata with her short sandy blond hair pulled into a side ponytail.

                “Lord Kazekage, this is my niece Hana-chan. She came to visit and just turned sixteen this year,” Baka-san smiled proudly.

                The girl kept her eyes to the ground and fidgeted under Gaara’s gaze.

He replied blandly, “Nice to meet you.”

                The music started up, and he stood there awkwardly as Baka-san chattered away about all the nice things about his niece. Gaara wasn’t paying much attention, he glanced over at Mizu but found that she wasn’t where she’d been prior. Scanning the crowd he found her dancing with a tall man in a bright blue jacket. His stomach dropped when he saw.

                “Lord Kazekage!” Baka-san shouted at him again.

                “What?” Gaara finally turned to him surprised that he hadn’t heard Baka-san calling him.

                “I said would you do me the honor of dancing with Hana-chan?” Baka-san pushed him.

                Gaara opened his mouth to refuse but a flash of bright blue and green out of the corner of his eye irked him. “Ok.”

                The girl looked up at him excitedly. Gaara tried not to sigh and entered the dance floor with her. The dance they were doing was a simple folk dance. All one needed to do was touch the tips of your fingers to your partners, weaved in and out of other people and then spin the girl at the end of the line. It was one of the few dances he could do because Temari had insisted on him learning some after he became Kazekage. He wasn’t paying attention to his partner as they moved in and out of the people. Glancing over at Mizu he found her fully concentrated on her companion, unaware of him.

“ _Kekeke, looks like she’s bored with you already.”_ _SHUT UP!_

Gaara almost tripped over his own feet. Hana giggled at his mistake and he could feel his face grow warm from embarrassment. The music stopped and everyone clapped for the dance. He wanted to retreat.

                Sabaku-san stepped up onto the fountain to gather everyone’s attention, “Thank you all for coming. We have a lot to celebrate tonight. As of yesterday the virus that was sweeping the village has been eradicated thanks to our diligent hospital staff. Also…”

                Sabaku-san glanced at Mizu who shook her head at him. Gaara wondered what their exchange was about, but Sabaku-san cleared his throat and continued.

                “Also, a special thanks to the Utanai clan for lending us there people to make the cure.”

                A small group of people standing next to Jiji-san bowed to the cheering crowd. Sabaku raised his hands, and they fell silent.

                “We have one more thing to celebrate. Today we have a special birthday,” Sabaku-san smiled mischievously as a group hauled out a large white cake. “Lord Kazekage get on up here.”

                _What? Oh, I forgot I turned twenty._ The crowd pushed him up to the fountain and forced him to take the stage. They looked at him expectedly waiting for him to say something.

                “Uh, thank you again to all the people who helped through these trying times.” Gaara took a deep breath. “I know this hasn’t been the easiest year, and we couldn’t have persevered without all of you here. I look forward to serving you for another year.”

                The crowd cheered as he got down from the fountain and they sang happy birthday. People walked up and handed him presents one by one. _Wait a second! I can’t carry all of these._ Kankuro dragged a cart out from behind a building and they piled up their gifts on the cart. Gaara stared at the pile feeling uncomfortable. He’d never received one gift before for his birthday let alone a massive pile. Kankuro inched over to him and handed him a small black box.

                “Happy Birthday,” he leaned over and whispered in his ear. “Wait until you’re alone to open it.”

                Gaara looked at him confused as he ran off into the crowd. He stood there awkwardly as people lined up to congratulate him, after they did so they went back to dancing and eating. Finally, the line died down and Gaara made his escape. Walking along the deserted streets he listened to the party fading away into the background. He let out a loud sigh and then felt someone’s presence. Spinning around, he found Mizu standing behind him. She laughed.

                “Tired of the festivities already Lord Kazekage?” She winked at him, but he felt more irritated than before.

                “You seemed to be enjoying yourself. Please don’t let me stop you,” Gaara turned from her and tried to continue down the street.

                “Now wait a minute. What’s up with that attitude?” Mizu got in front of him and crossed her arms.

                Gaara looked away from her unsure why he was so irritable, but he kept seeing Mizu dancing with that other man in his mind and it bothered him. “It’s nothing.”

                Mizu’s eyes narrowed at him. “It’s not nothing or you wouldn’t be acting like a jerk.”

                “I’m not acting like a jerk. Not everyone enjoys parties. Whatever, I’m going home. You can stay since you seemed to be having such a good time dancing,” He crossed his arms and scowled at her.

                She paused then a smile crept over her face before she burst out laughing.

                “What’s so funny?” Gaara snapped.

                She smirked and raised an eyebrow at him, leaning forward slightly a piece of her hair slid over her shoulder. His back tensed against his will. “Are you perhaps jealous Lord Kazekage?”

                “What? Why would I be…?” He paused and thought about the question. _Wait? Is this what this feeling is?_

                Mizu turned around and walked away from him, he didn’t like that.

“Where are you going?”

                “For a walk, it’s a nice night,” She replied slyly.

                “By yourself?”

                She looked back over her shoulder; the moonlight caressing her face as she smiled. “Well, you’re going home and I have no one else to walk with.”

                “You can’t walk by yourself at night, it’s dangerous,” he protested.

                “Oh?” Mizu turned and continued down the street. Gaara huffed, but followed behind her. “What are you doing Lord Kazekage? Aren’t you going home?”

                “I… I’m not going to let you walk by yourself late at night,” He insisted his ears feeling warm.

                “Well then, stop walking behind me.”

                Gaara walked up to her side, they continued on in silence for a time. Mizu looked thoughtfully up at the sky her hands behind her back. The moonlight lit up her face highlighting her red painted lips. When she caught him staring, he looked away quickly.

                “Did you not enjoy the party at all?” Mizu asked softly.

                “Not really.”

                She sighed. “I guess I shouldn’t have suggested it then.”

                Gaara stopped and looked at her surprised. “You suggested the party?”

                “You told me when I first got here that your birthday was in a couple weeks. I thought it might be nice to celebrate it even if it past already and your siblings liked the idea.” She kept her eyes on the sky, shivering she rubbed her arms.

                “It was yesterday.”

                “Hmm?” She looked at him.

                “My birthday was yesterday.” _I guess that means I almost died and confessed on my birthday._

                “Oh.” Mizu blushed and looked at the ground. “Well, happy late birthday.”

                “Thanks,” He mumbled.

                “So you didn’t enjoy it at all? You seemed to be having fun talking and dancing with that girl.”

                Gaara paused and inspected Mizu, she was pursing her lips. _Is she…?_

                “Are you jealous?” He asked and felt a smirk crawling a crossed his lips.

                Mizu blushed and wouldn’t look him in the eyes. “I don’t know what you’re talking about?”

                “Hmm? You sure?” He leaned in slightly and watched her mouth tighten. She was cute when she was pouting.

                “Well, if I’m jealous it’s because you started it.” She finally looked up at him and put her hands on her hips.

                Gaara moved back and looked at her baffled. “Me? You were dancing with him first.”

                “You seemed so _engrossed_ in your conversation that I didn’t think you’d notice,” she huffed.

                Gaara felt his eye twitch, his sand shifted beneath his feet, but he controlled it. “Baka-san was introducing her and as much as the council members annoy me I’m not allowed to ignore them. Did you dance with him to spite me?”

                Mizu pursed her lips and crossed her arms. Turning away from him she muttered, “Maybe. Did you dance with her to spite me?”

                “Maybe…”

                They stood there until Mizu snorted unable to hold back the laughter, Gaara joined in and soon she was laughing so hard tears were running down her cheeks. When she calmed down she shivered again, little puffs of white air came out of her mouth. Gaara unbuttoned his coat and wrapped it around her shoulders, her ears turned pink at his act. It was then he realized he was still holding the box Kankuro gave him.

                “So, you’re the jealous type Lord Kazekage? I’ll have to remember that.” She winked at him making him blush.

                “You got jealous too and you’re supposedly 500 years older than me. Shouldn’t you be more mature for your age?” Gaara chuckled and crossed his arms.

                “I _am_ almost 500 years older than you, but that hardly changes one's disposition and I’m aware I can be possessive.” Mizu stuck her tongue out at him drawing attention back to her lips.

                “How… How did you live so long and not…” He’d been curious about it, but he hadn’t found the right time to ask.

                Mizu’s eyes softened as she smiled, her voice was sad, “When my village was decimated by Shikkan, Yoki showed up and offered to make a contract with me. I was the only one who’d survived the virus, I guess my immune systems always been better than most. Making that contract… Froze me as I am. I haven’t aged since then.”

                “How old were you when you made the contract?”

                She murmured under her breath, but Gaara heard her just fine. “Twenty-seven.”

                “That’s not that old.” Gaara didn’t understand why women were sensitive about age.

                “Hmm, you sure you wouldn’t prefer a pretty young thing like that girl in the pink yukata?” Mizu looked at him sideways. Gaara sighed, he felt like this was a roundabout trap.

                “You’re the first and only woman I’ve ever thought was pretty.” He countered, she blushed at his complement. He changed the subject. “Now that Shikkan is gone what happens to your contract?”

                She smiled sadly. “The contract was only for 500 years or until we defeated Shikkan. There’s still about three years left on the contract. Yoki’s debating on breaking it early, but that will be hard. Until it’s broken, I won’t age anymore. After it’s broken I’ll live out what would be the rest of a normal life span.”

                “Too bad it’s not eight years.” He said disappointed, and she gave him a questioning look. “I’d be older than you physically then.”

                Mizu put a finger to his lips, his stomach tightened. “No, no Lord Kazekage. Trust me. It’s much better like this.”

                “How?”

                Mizu turned and continued walking. “Even if you were physically older than me, I’m still much more experienced. Besides, I like it better that your younger and have more stamina, it will keep things… invigorated.”

                Gaara didn’t fully understand what she was saying, but he felt like she was hinting at things again that should make him feel uncomfortable. He shook his head and caught up with her, walking beside her he enjoyed the quiet and her presence.  She stopped when they got to his house and pulled something out of her sleeve.

                “Give me your hand,” she smiled so sweetly at him that he didn’t feel the need to refuse her demand. Taking his wrist she tied a leather bracelet with a small green bead around it. He looked at it confused. “Happy Birthday.”

                “Oh, uh, thank you,” he looked at the trinket perplexed, he never wore things like this, but he was happy she got him something.

                Mizu laughed. “You’re thinking ‘Why in the world did she get me something like this I don’t wear jewelry right?”

                Gaara grimaced at her guess.

                “It’s from Yoki and me. If you wear this at night, you’ll be able to sleep without fear from Shukaku waking up.”

                “I’ll be able to sleep…” He looked at the bracelet in a different light feeling giddy. “Thank you.”

                This time he meant it wholeheartedly. Mizu smiled softly at him.

                “You’re welcome.”

 


	25. New Assistant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Temari is leaving but first she needs to train someone to take her place. Also, what happens when Gaara finally opens Kankuro's gift?

Chapter 24

New Assistant

                Gaara woke up the sun peaking over the window seal. He opened his eyes and smiled. The bracelet worked, he’d slept with no interference from Shukaku. He twirled the little bead as he sat up and stretched. _When was the last time I felt this relaxed? Probably never._ Looking over at his side table he found the little black box from Kankuro. He’d been so excited to try sleeping he’d forgotten all about it.

                Picking it up, he unwrapped it and opened the lid. Inside was a taped up package. _What is this a trick box?_ He tried to peel the tape off, but to no avail. Giving up he ripped it apart and small tiny black packets exploded all over him and the ground. _What the heck Kankuro!_ He noticed a note inside the box.

                “I didn’t know what size you are, so I just got you some of each. Use them well.” He’d drawn a thumbs up next to the last note. _What in the world is he talking about?_ Gaara bent down and swept up the little packages, inspecting one he found the backs where clear and showed a little round rubber piece. He stared at it then dropped the lot of condoms that his brother had gifted him. He gaped at them horrified. A knock came at his door.

                “Gaara are you up yet? Would you like breakfast?” Mizu asked through the door. “Gaara are you in there?”

                She knocked again before he heard the door handle turning. Panicking, Gaara swept all the little packets under his bed then stood up quickly. Opening the door, she looked at him surprised.

                “Oh, sorry did I wake you?”

                “Ah, n-no I was just getting up.”

                She chuckled. “Did you want breakfast?”

                “Sounds great,” he replied his voice strained. He really wanted her to leave.

                “Are you alright?” She took a step into the room.

                “I’m fine!” She paused at his sudden outburst. “I’ll be done in a second.”

                “Ok…” She slowly closed the door.

                He waited until he heard her footsteps fading down the hall. _Kankuro I will kill you._ He put his head in his hands his face on fire. Slapping his face he put his brother’s inappropriate gift out of his mind and started the day. Heading downstairs he found the table laden with a small feast.

                “What’s all this?” Gaara looked at the spread wondering why there was so much.

                Mizu smiled at him. “It’s fine if you can’t eat it all.”

                Gaara looked at her perplexed. “That’s not what I meant. Why is there so much for only two of us… Does Yoki eat?”

                She shook her head and laughed. “No, Yoki doesn’t eat. It’s a little late, but where I grew up, we didn’t really do presents. We held feasts for birthdays.”

                Gaara felt overwhelmed. “You’ve already given me a lot. This is going overboard.”

                “It’s partly to make up for the party since you didn’t really like it.” She looked down at the food concerned.

_Crap, she was worried about that?_

                “And…” She trailed off.

                “And?”

                She blushed and looked at the floor. “I don’t really think I’ve properly thanked you for beating Shikkan and saving me.”

_Ah, she’s… what’s the word? Cute._

                His heart almost stopped when she looked at him expectantly, “T-that’s unnecessary. I saved you because I wanted to so… you don’t need to keep thanking me. Also, please no more parties or feasts.”

                “Hmm, no promises.”

                “Mizu…”

                He decided not to argue anymore and sat down to eat. The food was delicious, especially the breakfast pie with melted cheese and baked sausage. _If she keeps feeding me like this, I’m going to get fat._

                “How are you feeling? Have you mostly recovered from your fight with Shikkan?” Mizu asked him.

                Gaara paused in eating to flex his hand and concentrate on his chakra. Since he’d been able to rest, he was almost back to normal. She was waiting for him to answer.

                “Ah, good. Sleeping helped a lot.”

                Mizu let out a small sigh of relief. _She was worried about that too?_ It felt weird to have someone worry so much about him, but it was nice in a way. Gaara finished up his breakfast and got ready for work. Mizu went to the entranceway to see him off.

                “Oh, Yaba-san is feeling a little under the weather so I’ll be helping her out some,” she explained.

                He frowned. “I hope she’s alright. I told her not to work too much at her age.”

                Mizu raised an eyebrow at him. “Lord Kazekage, I’m older than Yaba-san. Am I too old to work then?”

                “What? No, I mean, well that’s true you’re older, but…”

                His face grew warm from embarrassment as she laughed at him. Touching her lips with her knuckle drew his attention to them. _Would it be alright too…?_ Where was the courage he had when he asked the first time? Adrenaline really was an amazing thing. She caught him looking. He panicked and turned away from her.

                “Lord Kazekage.”

                Gaara looked back at her feeling uncomfortable. She smiled at him softly which only deepened his discomfort. Reaching out she grabbed his face in her hands and pulled him down so that their eyes were on the same level. His heart was beating so hard he was sure she could feel it beneath her fingers.

                “Have a good day at work,” she smiled then kissed his forehead before releasing him.

                It was way too hot in the entrance hall.

                “R-right, later.”

                He quickly retreated out the front door, but when he closed it he felt a slight disappointment. It was warm where she kissed him on his forehead and it had been nice, but he thought she would do something more. _Mizu really is a tease._ Pushing it out of his mind he headed on to work and found Temari waiting for him in his office.

                “Good Morning, Temari.”

                She looked a little surprised at his greeting. _Is it still too soon to be so friendly? I thought we were finally getting past the awkwardness._ Her surprise didn’t last long, and she returned his greeting. Together they went over the daily reports and ordering forms of what they would need to help get the hospital back in order. The entire time Temari seemed twitchy as the minutes ticked away.

                “Lord Kazekage, about my leaving the post as your assistant,” she finally brought up the subject.

                Gaara had put it out of his mind until now. “Right. I guess we’ll need to find a replacement so you can train them.”

                Temari cringed, but cleared her throat. “Because of your recent clashes with the council they suggested we take on one of their candidates for the position… to keep the peace.”

                Gaara crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. He’d expected some repercussions for all the times they’d butted heads, but he didn’t want to put anyone in the position that couldn’t handle it.

                “Are you ok with that?” Gaara wanted to hear his sister’s opinion.

                Temari shrugged. “As long as she can do the job. At least a trial period would be ok I guess… She should be here any minute.”

                A timid knock at his door signaled this new arrival. Temari opened it to reveal Hana, Baka-san’s niece, who he’d danced with last night. She’d changed out of her yukata for a short pink skirt and blue top, but she was still sporting the side ponytail which she’d tied up with a large pink ribbon. Quickly bowing to both of them she stumbled forward.

                “This is Baka Hana-san. I’ve already tested her on some practical things and she passed… really easily,” Temari grumbled the last part.

                “Huh,” Gaara didn’t have much to say.

 _Is this why Baka-san was introducing her? Well, as long as she can do her job-wait wouldn’t working with her make Mizu jealous? She didn’t even like me dancing with her…_ Temari and Hana were waiting for his verdict. Hana was looking at him pleadingly. _I guess it’s alright since it’s a work relationship and it wouldn’t be fair to not hire someone based on my personal feelings._ He looked at his sister who didn’t seem pleased about this.

                “If she passes your judgement and training, then it’s fine,” Gaara gave his answer.

                Temari cringed, but hid it from Hana who looked so elated that it left an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. The rest of the day Hana followed Temari around and occasionally fetched them tea. When she handed the cup to Gaara her hands shook badly. It was suspicious, and he wondered if she’d poisoned it, but Temari drank it and seemed fine. After the sun was setting, they called it a day and Hana left.

                “Well?” He looked at his big sister.

                “She passes so far,” Temari sighed and shook her head. “You really enjoy pushing your luck though.”

                “What do you mean?”

                Temari groaned at him, but didn’t explain and left for the day. Gaara headed back home feeling tired. When he got there, he found dinner laid out on the table, but Mizu wasn’t in sight. He heard someone moving around upstairs in his room. Tensing up he crept up to his room and peaked in wondering who would be bold enough to enter his home. Mizu was kneeling on the floor next to his bed.

                “Mizu? What are you doing in my room?”

                “I was cleaning since Yaba-san couldn’t today.” Mizu’s voice was stifled, and she kept her back to him.

                “Ah, you did mention that didn’t you. Why are you on the floor?” Gaara entered wondering what was going on.

                “I think a better question is what are these Lord Kazekage?” Mizu peaked over her shoulder at him and held up a handful of the little black packages.

                His mind went blank when he remembered that he’d shoved Kankuro’s gift under his bed.

                “Ah, um… eh… It’s not what it—,” he couldn’t even imagine how to explain. “It was a joke.”

                “A joke?” She turned her back on him again her shoulders shaking.

_Is she mad? Of course she would be mad right?_

                “There’s… so… many…. Lord Kazekage, who were you going to be using these all with?”

                “Eh? I wasn’t going to be using them with anyone. K-kankuro gave them to me as a joke…” He was sure his face matched his hair right now.

                Mizu leaned over clutching her sides as her shoulders shook more.

                “Mizu?”

                “Pfff haha haha!” She dropped to the floor and turned over. Tears were pouring down her face as she laughed. In her hand she was holding Kankuro’s note.

                “AH! If you knew it was a joke already why were you asking?” Gaara clenched his teeth feeling more embarrassed than he’d ever felt in his life.

                Mizu’s laughter subsided, and she finally looked at him as she wiped away the tears. “It was just too fun to mess with you… Also, you don’t plan on ever using them?”

                He looked at her confused. “No, I don’t.”

                She sat up and pursed her lips. “Even if it was with me?”

                “What?” Gaara blushed. “But we’re not married. That’s what people do when they're married, right?”

                Her smiled disappeared, and she stood up placing the condoms on his nightstand. Taking a breath she turned back to him and smiled, but it seemed forced.

                “I guess you will never use them then.” She sighed. “Gaara, I don’t want to get married ever again.”

                He was waiting for her to say something or tease him but she didn’t.

                “Dinner’s ready let’s eat,” she whispered, side stepped him and left the room.

                Suddenly, he didn’t feel so hungry anymore. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I started 10 years ago. It's also on FF.net. I felt like picking it back up. It's technically my first every fanfiction. Let me know if you enjoyed it! I own nothing Naruto!


End file.
